TeamSkybox
by gasenator
Summary: Team Shamrock quits the Atlassian specialist program and arrives at Beacon Academy. Both, Kyle Burner and Oliver Foley, don't need the training that Beacon can provide, but still, here they are to make the Team Skybox.
1. Chapter 0

**Prologue**

/-/

**fizz **"General, Team Shamrock are here."

"Send them in please." General James Ironwood waited for his two-clocks to walk in. The door opened.

"General Ironwood, Sir!" two voices spoke in unison as both came to attention. James quickly and professionally returned the salutes.

"At ease gentlemen. Take a seat." Both sat down. "Alright, I am going to blunt. I know why both of you are here. But is there anyway I could convince you to stay?"

"Well…We both have spent a lot of time in some part of the military, and we need an opportunity to see the world without Atlas, and since our time is up…" Kyle Burner trailed off.

"And you Oliver Foley?"

"I am in the same boat as Kyle." Oliver Foley responded.

"And this doesn't have to anything about your girlfriend, Blake Belladonna?"

Oliver slightly flushed red. "Not completely, but I would be lying if she was not one reason."

"Alright then. What are you two planning to do in Vale?" the general politely asked.

"We were hoping to get work as huntsman or maybe some personal security job nearby or go to Beacon if we could get in. Also, how did you we were going to Vale?" Oliver answered with a look.

"Besides the tickets to Vale, the new bank accounts in Vale, or that Ms. Belladonna applied to Beacon." Kyle and Oliver shared a look of realization with each other. "…Anyway, that's beside the point. Since both of you are leaving, I will not let you go empty handed."

"Sir, we already have some pay-" Kyle started before General Ironwood cut him off.

"I know. I was talking getting you into Beacon and your ranks."

"You can get us into Beacon?" Oliver hesitantly asked.

"Yes. Consider it done." A relieved look crossed Oliver's face.

James Ironwood then hit a button on his desk "Would you please send in First Class Specialist Schnee?" The door briskly opened up, and Winter Schnee waltzed in.

"General Ironwood, Sir!" Winter professionally stated.

"First-Class Specialist Schnee, while Kyle Burner and Oliver Foley, Team Shamrock, where under your command, did they completed their training in the Atlas Specialist Training Program?"

"Yes, sir. They did. Some parts multiple times." Oliver and Kyle shared looks.

"Have they served with honor and distinction deserving of the rank of Second-Class Specialist?" Ironwood questioned Specialist Schnee again.

"Yes, sir." Oliver and Kyle stared at their mentor, Winter Schnee.

"Do you believe that they have earned the rank of Second-Class Specialist?"

"Yes, sir. I do" Winter briskly answer.

"It's settled then" Ironwood directed his vision to Kyle and Oliver. "Please rise and place your right fist over your heart and repeat after me." Both did. "I am a Specialist. While I serve, I will protect the people of Remnant from the forces which it cannot defend itself from." Ironwood finished.

"I am a Specialist. While I serve, I will protect the people of Remnant from the forces which it cannot defend itself from." the newly minted second-class specialist repeated back to General Ironwood.

"Very good. Winter if you would."

"Of course." Winter stood up and took pins on the pairs uniform and replaced with a new one.

"Dismissed and happy hunting, gentlemen."

/-/

"Sit" three butts quickly found chairs when Winter spoke. Winter Schnee looked over Kyle, Oliver, and lastly Blake. "Show me the tattoos." Kyle and Oliver both rolled up the left sleeves and placed their hand to show their new UV tattoos as Winter pulled out a black light. "They did a good job," Winter observed as she analyzed them. After a few minutes of silence, she continued "Do you have all your affairs in order?"

"Yes, mam," Blake answered.

"Do you have all your papers for a flight later?"

"Yep," Kyle responded.

"Did you say all of your goodbyes?"

"We did. Team November, Team April, and Team December." Oliver rattled off.

"Let's see. Did I miss anything?" Winter quietly mumbled.

"You do know that we are eighteen right, ma'am?" Kyle asked.

"It's Winter now. You're no longer under my command or in the military. And I do remember I am just worried…" Winter admitted.

"Ahhh…You do have a heart." Kyle teased, and Winter glared at him.

"Maybe it's her maternal instincts kicking in. We are almost young enough to be her kids." Oliver added. Kyle picked up before Winter could recover.

"We know your worried, MOMMMY, and we love you for it. But your baby birds are ready to leave the nest."

Winter recovered quickly. "I am not that old. I am barely seventeen years older than you. That's closer to an aunt." Winter evilly grinned "And since I am your aunt. Go to bed and no complaining. If you do, YOU WILL run an extra two miles in the morning."

"but-" Kyle started only for Winter's glare to cut him off. He thought better of it and joined his wiser companions as they headed for bed. Meanwhile few of the nearby soldiers and officers chuckled at the scene.

/-/

…**RING RING RING…RING RING RING…RING RING RING…RING**

"James, what brings you to call so late in the evening?" Ozpin answered the phone.

"Ozpin, you do know that could answer in a reasonable time." General James Ironwood coldly answered.

"But it's so fun to see-"

"OZPIN, I do not call for a social reason."

"Fine, old friend how can I help?" Ozpin diplomatically responded.

"Actually, its how I can help you. A couple of my students want to go to Beacon."

"James, you know that Beacon is already at maximum capacity?"

"Just check the mail." Ozpin quickly pulled up his private connection to Ironwood.

"OH…Wow" Ozpin started.

"Yeah. Ozpin, you should be on your hands and knees begging for them. Also, since they are going to Beacon because of me, you owe me a favor." James matter-of-factly stated.

"Sure, I will do the paperwork myself…" Ozpin paused. "James, why do they want to go to Beacon and why do you want them to go to Beacon?"

"I think they want go somewhere without Atlas supervision and its not my idea its one of my Specialist's idea. I believe she wants them to grow outside of Atlas. I am honestly trusting her opinion here."

"Alright, that's good enough for me. As long as they don't work for our enemies, then I am content. Tell Mr. Burner and Mr. Foley that they are welcome here."

"Thank you, Ozpin. And remember you owe me."

**Click. **

_Well, this year certainly got interesting quickly. Too bad, I have to do paperwork now. Wish Glynda was up._

/-/

**Hello. **

First real fanfiction here. Let's see how this turns out. Anyway, we got an introduction to our two OC characters. This is just the prologue. So, Chapter one comes next. I had this idea bouncing around in my head and just started writing. The story will follow cannon 'closely' with the classic OC person gets put into RWBY. It's not anything revolutionary.

Anyway, don't expect updates very fast. I will post a chapter a week for my prewritten stuff on Monday. Otherwise I hope to write a chapter a month. Check my profile for updates on chapters. Currently have eighteen chapters written so that's eighteen weeks of weekly and we go to monthly.

Also, **Bold **is for sounds and _italics _is for thoughts. I am very dialogue heavy. It's a personal writing weakness. I don't own RWBY; it's owned by Rooster Teeth. Also, later on if you like my original characters take them. It would be an honor. I have borrowed ideas/concepts from other writers so props to them.

The idea for Winter mentoring / apprenticing come from Runaway Arc by SomberFlight or Jaune Arc: Specialist's Apprentice by TomatoInTheSky take your pick. Besides that, the UV tattoos are my idea. Nothing special look it up if your curious what it looks like otherwise just assume it's a tattoo that needs special circumstances to see.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

/-/

"What do think it is?" Kyle Burner asked his best friend, Oliver Foley, as a blonde dashed down the aisle.

"It's either nerves or motion sickness. I guess that it is a bit of both." Oliver responds quietly while he methodically checked his lever action rifle, Duster. After a questioning look from Kyle, "I do not think I could help him and anyway. That is his problem. We ha-" **BLARGH** "…It's not like I can help him now anyway."

"Gross, gross, gross! Yang, he got some on the floor!" a hyperventilating Ruby Rose shouted as she scrambled to get away from the vomit on the floor. Yang, a blonde with long hair, hearing this grabbed her younger sister and took several big steps back. At this point, they were interrupted by a holographic display.

"Welcome to Beacon Academy. I am the Assistant Headmaster, Glynda Goodwitch. You all have been chosen to attend our school. After landing, please proceed to the auditorium." After which the bullheads engines began to change pitches as it started to descend.

/-/

"Hey Neptune, what about that one?" Sun asked. After not getting a response, Sun softly knocked the blue-haired boy over the head.

"I do not know…Like she's okay, but you know I like taller girls better." Neptune answered when the short girl with white hair passed by. "Anyway, it shouldn't matter. We have other stuff to do."

"What do you mean other stuff?"

"Like get to the auditorium. Not get thrown out. Pass initiation. Find food to eat. All the things that you should have thought of before asking about all the girls here."

"You know some days you're not very fun" Sun received a knowing glance from Neptune "…but your right."

/-/

"Alright, Ruby my friends are here so…ahh…have fun." Yang shouted over her shoulder as she quickly disappeared into the crowd without her little sister.

"Wait for me!" followed her as Ruby tried to catch up only to run full tilt into a short white-haired girl. "Oh…I am so sorry." Ruby sputtered her apology to her.

"WATCH WHERE YOU GO! Do you know how violate this dust is?" the girl responded as she shook the vail in front of Ruby's face. "Do you even know who I am? I am Weiss—" only to be cut off as an explosion went off in their faces.

"You absolute MORON! Look at the mess you made." Weiss shouted again at Ruby.

"Hey, now that was not her fault." A calm but commanding voice responded. "Running into you was the redhead's fault" a hum of agreement came from Wiess, "but the explosion was yours. Or rather it was the SDC's. But since you are the heiress to the SDC that makes it your fault. If you stopped using glass vials with corks and use proper containers, it would not be a problem." Oliver, the wolf faunas finished. Weiss went from agreement to offended. As she tried to find something wrong with his argument, she saw Oliver's wolf ears and latched her rage onto those.

Weiss started "Well I do not have to listen to some faunas lecture me when they only know how to use dust to blow up bridges like the terrorist, they all are." As she continued Oliver dashed forward to hit Weiss for her comments only to be grabbed from behind by Blake.

"Oliver, just let it go. Walk away with me." as Oliver began to pull against her grip "NO! Beating up her won't help." receiving only a mumbled response of agreement Blake quickly and forcibly dragged Oliver towards the auditorium. After a few minutes of walking, Blake pulls a still sulky and mad Oliver into a secluded alcove.

"What was that?!" Blake questioned angerly.

"What was what?" came the response.

"You lost your temper over an insult from Winter's younger sister."

"…" Oliver found the pattern on floor interesting compared to his girlfriend's glare.

"Where is Kyle anyway?" Blake asked after a few minutes of silence.

"He went to find a restroom."

"Alright then let's go find him together." Blake took Oliver's hand and dragged him out to find Kyle.

/-/

Back at the sight of Beacon's newest crater. Ruby Rose stood. Ditched by her older sister, Yang. Made an enemy of the short girl, Wiess, only to be rescued and then ditched by a wolf faunus and the girl with pretty cat ears.

"Hi, there" a kind voice sounded behind her.

"Epp" was the response that Ruby let out, followed by "Oh, hey. Aren't you the guy who threw up on the ride here?"

The blonde scratched his head with a goofy smile on his face "Yeah, I was. It's a family curse, or at least that's what my dad told me. I am Jaune by the way."

"Cool. I am Ruby Rose. I guess we should get to the auditorium before we are late."

"Good idea," Jaune responded. After a few minutes of walking side by side, Ruby built up the courage to ask Jaune about his weapon.

"So Jaune. What type of weapon do you have?" as she released Crescent Rose into her full form in front of Jaune who naturally stepped back in surprise. Heedless of Jaune Ruby finished "Anyway this is my baby, Crescent Rose. So, what do you have?"

"I have a sword and a collapsible shield which doubles as a sheath. It is called Crocea Mors; it was passed down to me by my father." Jaune answered.

"It looks well used." Both started as the third voice entered. He was wearing a simple bulletproof vest and vambrace on each arm. On the vest was a knife and slots for other munitions. On his left hip is an oversized pistol and strapped to his lower back was a mech-shift mace. His hair was in a typical military fashion. His eyes were a dark forest green which Ruby noticed not that she was staring. With a quick step, she stood partially behind Jaune to hid her blush.

"It is," Jaune responded. "How can we help you?"

"I was looking for my partner, Oliver, and his girlfriend, Blake. I went to the restroom, and now I can't find them. He has grey eyes, similar haircut as me, a lever action rifle." After getting two shrugs from Jaune and Ruby. "And he has two wolf ears."

"Oh…yeah. I saw him. He almost got into a fight with some girl, and then the other girl pulled him away. I think they went to the auditorium." Ruby excitedly answered.

"Thanks. We should be getting to the auditorium as well then." Kyle stated as he started to walk away with both Jaune and Ruby quickly catching up. When they caught up, Kyle continued "I'm Kyle Burner by the way." as he held his and out to Jaune.

"Jaune Arc and this is Ruby." As Ruby quickly shook Kyle's extended hand.

/-/

"Hey, sis. Over here I got you a spot." Yang shouted. With a quick goodbye to Jaune and Kyle Ruby dashed off leaving a pile of red rose petals. Seconds later a ping from a text floated in leading Kyle off to the right of the room.

"Kyle, you know Ruby is the other way right."

"Yeah. I am going to sit with my friends. You can join us if you want too." Kyle continued walking with Jaune following behind.

On the stage in the center Ozpin, the Headmaster of Beacon, stepped up to the microphone and started his speech as Kyle sat down next to Oliver with Blake and Jaune on the ends. As Ozpin started Kyle briefly introduced the faunus pair to Jaune.

"…Now if you would all put your weapons into a locker before the evening and get dinner in the cafeteria. Afterward, you will return here for the evening to sleep for our initiation in the morning." The authoritative voice of Glynda Goodwitch finished.

/-/

After the group of four placed their weapons into their lockers, they collectively decided to follow Goodwitch's advice and got a late afternoon lunch.

With Jaune leading the way from the lunch line, the group of two faunus and two humans found themselves sitting with Yang and Ruby.

"Did you already go to the locker room?" Ruby questioned noticing that Kyle still had his pistol and a knife in a shoulder holster partially concealed under a tan canvas jacket.

"Wait, Ruby, you know tall and handsome …" Yang cut in as she leaned forward looking into Kyle's eyes and subtlety entering his personal space.

Kyle responded in turn not taking Yang's crap for a second and leaned forward "Wait, kid, you did not tell me that blonde and boisterous was your sister?" Ruby now panicked started to pull Yang back and mumbled something about not flirting with strangers. Jaune seeing that Ruby was struggling in the situation began with introductions and the usual small talk, much to Ruby's relief.

"Alright. So, Ruby this your sister?" Getting a nod of argument from her he continued "So starting from left to right that is Blake, followed by Oliver, and then Kyle, and myself Jaune."

"Alright whatever, but Kyle how do I get your number?" Yang questioned again as Ruby quietly whimpered to herself.

"Well it depends, what are you willing to do for it? I can think of several things that could lead to getting my number. Maybe a competition?" Kyle responds while his eyebrows raised suggestively.

"A fun competition. How about an arm wrestle? If I win, I get your number and—"

"and if you lose, I get Ruby's number." Kyle finished as Yang looked shocked for a split-second only to smile.

"I am not going to lose," Yang stated as she placed her elbow on the table.

"You shouldn't predict an unknown future," Kyle responds as he placed his hand into Yangs.

Oliver shook his head and placed his hands onto the combatant's hands and stated the rules. With the game started, both sides went back and forth for a minute until Yang briefly distracted Kyle by undoing a couple of top buttons of her blouse.

**SMACK**

"Looks like I am going to getting the phone number." Yang sang as Kyle conceded. As Kyle handed over his scroll number and complemented Yang on her strength and being a cheater with which she responded saying he was strong as well just not strong enough.

With a quiet ring, Kyle's scroll went off. _Yang Xiao Long. I cant wait to YANG out with yah. ;) _

/-/

**SMACK**

"CARDIN WINS AGAIN" as Cardin and his friends high five, and they give the loser a hand up. After which they once again begin to pester other guys to their impromptu wrestling match.

"Alright. That's enough." Kyle stands up from the wall and walks across to the ring.

"Hey, dude. You want to try." Sky asks as Kyle walks up.

"Well, I did not walk over here just to look. Someone has to keep your egos' in check."

"Don't write checks that you can't cash." Cardin answers.

"What are the rules?"

/-/

"Hey, Yang. That guy, Kyle, is going to wrestle." Ruby stated while Yang looked through her bag. Quickly pulling her head out Yang looked in the direction Kyle was.

Cardin and Kyle shook and took several steps away. Cardin quickly initiated the fight only for Kyle to counter with ease.

"Not bad," Yang spoke as Ruby shifted to get a better view.

The boys back at their starting positions, Kyle moved first and quickly pinned Cardin who tapped out.

"Never mind. He's good."

With Kyle providing a show by blowing through the competition, the sisters watched, and Oliver occasionally watched and sat with Blake, who continued to read.

/-/

**On the balcony above the hunters in training.**

"Ozpin"

"Yes, Glynda"

"Who is that?"

"Who?"

"You know exactly who I am talking about!" a frustrated Glynda responded.

"Kyle Burner. General Ironwood sent him here. Apparently, he did not want to continue in Atlas, so James suggested that they go here. His old partner is Oliver Foley."

"Wait, James—"

"Please let me finish. They spent the last five months helping take down the White Fang in Atlas with Blake Belladonna, the girl reading next to Oliver."

"So, who are they, if Kyle is that good to toy with others, he had to have got that very extensive training somewhere."

"They got from the Atlas Specialist Program. They are, believe it or not, Atlas Specialist already."

Glynda emotions ranged from confusion to rage to disbelief. "Then why are they here?"

"Honestly…to make sure their skills and knowledge do not end up being used by those opposing us. That's why I let them in on short notice." _And because they will make an excellent addition to the inner circle. _

/-/

**House Keeping:**

Chapter One finished. We get at both Oliver Foley and Kyle Burner introduced. Oliver a louder version of Blake and Kyle a better version of Jaune. We get to see their weapons and a little bit about their appearance. We find out why Ozpin let them in without question and his plans for them and others.

For clarity, Kyle has a forest green eyes with dark brown hair and is Jaune's height. Oliver is a wolf faunas and has grey eyes with light brown hair and is Pyrrha's height. Semblances will be revealed later. I just have to make sure that Kyle's semblance is not overpowered.

Chapter two is next. It will be part one of two initiation with one forming pairs and part two forming teams.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

/-/

**Locker Rooms. Morning of Initiation.**

"Yang" Kyle noticed Yang strutting up to him with Ruby.

"Kyle, how are you doing?" Yang responds.

"Good. Just grabbing my gear before initiation. Looks like you guys have everything." As Kyle finished placing a maginize in his vest, he pulled his mace out of the locker.

"Does he have a name?" Ruby innocently inquired.

"Does what?"

"Your mace?"

"Yes, Flare. It is a mace with an explosive dust head." as Kyle rotated it around for the Ruby to inspect.

"What do the buttons do?" as Ruby instinctively reached out push them.

"This and that. Maybe you will see later." Kyle cryptically answered as he placed Flare onto his lower back.

"You can press my buttons any day and see what I can do." Yang teased Kyle and took a half step forward to invade Kyles personal space again. Ruby disappeared in a blur of red and rose petals.

"Uhh…You know what Yang. You win." Kyle answered as Yang smiled cheekily at him.

Blake appeared with Oliver who had just walked over from their lockers.

Yang stepped around and left a flustered Kyle and a mischievous looking couple.

"So, what was that about?" Oliver asked.

"We were just talking." Kyle lied. Blake and Oliver shared a knowing look and let it slide.

"GROUP ONE HEAD TO THE CLIFFS" pealed speakers.

/-/

**Locker Room at the Same Time. **

Jaune confidently strode up to the two the girls. Each was beautiful in their own right one was tall with scarlet red hair and sparkling shamrock eyes while the other was short with snow-white hair and pale blue eyes.

_Lines, Lines, Lines. I hope this works._

"Hey, there Snow Angel. How are you doing?" Jaune asked as he positioned himself partially in front of the redhead.

"Do you know who I am?" Weiss indigently responded.

"I have no idea, Snow Angel. Care to enlighten me?"

"I am Weiss Schnee. Heiress to the SDC."

"Oh, that one company in Atlas," Jaune responded much to Weiss' rising anger. After a few seconds, a flash of recognition flashed over Jaune's face "Wait you're not Weiss Schnee, the singer, are you?

"Yes. That Weiss Schnee!" after a few seconds Wiess continued "You at least know who she is?" point at the redhead. Pyrrha waved politely.

"Ahhh…"

"She is Pyrrha Nikos." Jaune dumbly looked at Pyrrha and scratched the back of his head only to look back at Wiess and shrug.

"She won the Mistral Regional Tournament four years in a row." Once again Jaune shrugged.

"Ugg…You're helpless. Pyrrha walk with me away from this dolt." Weiss finished as she dragged Pyrrha away.

With Wiess pulling at her arm Pyrrha followed her but looked back at Jaune who was approached by a boy with blue hair and another with an unbuttoned white vest on.

"Hey, Weiss" Wiess looked back expectantly.

"What if I wanted to talk to Jaune more."

"Wait. You wanted to talk with that hillbilly more?" Weiss questioned.

"Yes," Pyrrha slightly colored.

"Sorry. I guess you can talk to him after initiation then." Weiss apologized, and Pyrrha sighed only to plan on speaking to Jaune during initiation.

"GROUP ONE HEAD TO THE CLIFFS" pealed speakers.

/-/

**Beacon Cliffs. Group One Initiation.**

"There have been rumors about teams. Let me clear this up. Your teams will be made today. The first person you make eye contact with will be your partner for the next four years. After which I will form the teams." The initiates in Group One looked at each other worryingly with Blake and Oliver sharing looks, Ruby looking at Yang, Yang looking at Kyle, Pyrrha looking at Jaune, and Jaune looking at Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch.

Ozpin continued his monolog "Your objective is to get the ruined temple on the other side of the Emerald Forest. Where you will pick up one relic per pair and return them to me. Any questions?" with a look around Ozpin finished "Good. Let's get started then. Professor Goodwitch if you would."

With a press of a button on her tablet, the platforms began to tick as the springs were pulled back quietly.

"Good luck students" Goodwitch called out and with another press every student from Cardin Winchester on the end to Jaune Arc next to Headmaster Ozpin disappear.

/-/

_Easy. _Kyle Burner thought as he flew towards Remnant.

**BLAM BLAM BLAM BLAM BLAM BLAM**

_What in the…Yang?_

Using his semblance, Kyle reinforced his aura around himself and a recently attached Yang and went form a controlled descent to a falling rock.

**CRASH**_ And touchdown. Now to deal with Yang._

Laying in the dirt of the small field which the pair had landed in Yang still straddled Kyle and looked down at him.

"I told you we were going to YANG out later." Yang radiantly smiled at Kyle who struggled not to smile back.

Kyle laid his head onto the grass with a sigh. "Umm…Yang, can you get off?"

"Sure. I can get you off." Yang teased.

"Yang. I need your focus on finishing the mission with me before you go around teasing everybody." Kyle's voice hardened, and Yang pouted at this.

"Okay" Yang unenthusiastically stated and got off Kyle.

Kyle stood up, dusted himself, and looked at dejected Yang. _Crap. I saddened her. Now I have to apologize for being me. _

"Yang, I am going to apologize." Yang faced Kyle "That came off too hard. I am not used to people making jokes doing a mission. My response was a knee jerk reaction."

"It's—"

"Can I finish first, please?" Kyle implored with Yang. Yang nodded. "It's not okay. I have been trying to work on it, but…" Kyle trailed off.

"Okay then. We can start over then."

"Sure."

After a few seconds of awkward silence and staring.

"So, what's your name?" Yang started.

"Kyle Burner. What's yours?" Kyle finished.

"Yang Xiao Long…umm...Let's walk and become friends."

"Works for me. The relics are this way." Kyle headed towards the temple with Yang walking beside Kyle.

"So, my weapon is Ember Celica; they are a mech-shift shotgun gauntlets that can be compacted into bracelets." Yang held out both her hands for Kyle to see.

Kyle pulled Flare out "Well mine are Flare and Helen. Flare is a mace with a dust crystal and can shift into a mace and chain." Kyle placed Flare back into the small of his back "Helen is a Desert Eagle." Kyle handed Yang Helen.

"I heard that these have a lot of recoil." As Yang aimed at a tree in the distance.

"Actually, Helen is custom built to be practically recoilless. You can take a couple of test shots with her if you want." as Kyle offered the weapon.

**BANG BANG BANG**

"Fun!" Yang grinned as Kyle smiled back.

"Oh. I also have a throw rifle, but I did not bring that with me. I can show you later. If you want."

"Sure, but what's a throw rifle?"

"Just an off the counter rifle which is easily replaceable and cheap."

"Interesting" _Dad nor Mom never mentioned Huntsmen having throw rifles. I think Uncle Qrow may have mentioned it, but I thought that was an Atlas thing._

As the new partners walked through the forest for a while, Yang pulled herself from her contemplation and restarted questioning Kyle.

"Kyle, where are you from?" Yang asked.

"I am from Atlas. Born and Raised. What about you?"

"I am from Patch." One questioning look from Kyle later. "It's a small island off the coast of Vale. You can see it from Beacon. I think, or that's what my parents told me." Kyle simply shrugged in response.

"Oh. What are your parents like?" Yang moved onto.

"Uhm…They are dead." Kyle somberly responded.

"Sorry." Yang quietly answered as she pulled Kyle into a half hug, which Kyle awkwardly responded to.

"Me too. They died a long time ago…Over ten years ago. I am over it. What are your parents like?" Kyle agreed and redirected the conversation.

"They are great. Both my parents are huntsmen. My mom is like supermom; she makes these really good cookies. My dad is also cool, but he's my dad so not that cool. He also taught me how to fight and control my semblance."

"What's your semblance?" Kyle moved onto the next logical subject and stepped out into the clearing with the temple.

"Well when I take damage, I get stronger. What's yours?"

"Just a simple shield." Kyle's vambrace in his left arm deployed with a light blue transparent, and a shield appeared. The shield corners and the middle were made up of the vambrace while the intervening parts were filled with aura.

"That's cool. So, when we get there, what relic do you want?" Kyle just gave her a questioning look and shrug before saying "Don't we have to know what they first?"

/-/

_Blake. We are you kitty cat? _

Oliver's ears twitched as he tried to hear his girlfriend out who had landed nearby.

"You know if was a White Fang assassin I would kill you," Blake whispered in his ear as she placed Gambol Shroud against Oliver Foley's head.

"You win this time," Blake smirked and started to walk off towards the temple.

After walking for some time in silence, both stopped at some rustling.

"Grimm." Oliver thought out loud for both of them.

They moved in sync as Oliver's lever action rifle, Duster, spoke multiple times taking down beowolves. As they closed, Oliver's rifle shifted into a one-sided long sword. With several quick blows, the beowolves remains became dust. Checking on his 'new' partner, Oliver saw Blake easily clean up the rest around her.

"I got fifteen," Blake answered to Oliver's questioning look. She shot back her own.

"I got eighteen," Oliver smirked as he tied the score with Blake. "If I win do, I get a reward?"

"No" Blake curtly responded even though her ears twitched. Oliver's ears perked up at seeing this. The pair began walking again.

"Who do think Kyle wanted to get partnered with?" Blake inquired from Oliver.

"Hard to tell…I think that he wanted…somebody that was strong and intelligent at the minimum."

"What about the blonde girl, Yang?"

"Maybe. They have similar personalities, but she is much more pronounced than Kyle is."

"What about Jaune?"

"Probably. What about Ruby?" Oliver asked back.

"No. To energetic and naïve for Kyle. That would just cause issues…Who else?" Blake thought for a second "What about Weiss?"

Oliver visually grimaced "They could work like Jaune or Yang. It would be hilarious when Winter found out though, but I do not think she would be the best for him. Also, Winter's sister with one of her subordinates, the guys would go nuts over that." Oliver chuckled while Blake smirked thinking of the elder Schnee. "Why should I be concerned that you would trade me for him?" Oliver teased.

"Well, he does have better abs than you."

/-/

_Ozpin! You could at least have given me a warning. _

Jaune deployed his shield as the trees grew closer and prepared for the incoming impact.

_This is going to hurt. _**THWACK**. _Or not. What the hell? Who tried to kill me with a spear? _

Jaune attempted to pull himself off of the spear only to slide back down the shaft each time.

"Sorry about that" Jaune looked down.

"Hi…uhh…Pyrrha right?"

"Yes. Hold on." Jaune prepared himself. Using her polarity Pyrrha safely dropped Jaune back to the ground.

"Thanks, partner. So, was that your semblance?"

"Yes, polarity. But don't tell anyone it's kinda of a secret."

"Sure. Why is it a secret?"

"I just don't want everybody to know." Pyrrha responded, "So, what's your semblance if you care to share?"

"I haven't found that out yet. I am planning on finding it here soon…hopefully." Jaune honestly and quietly at the end finished.

"Well, I am sure we will find it." Pyrrha upbeat voice answered.

With Jaune leading the way, the pair walked in silence for about a mile until…

"Pyrrha, look a cave" Jaune's voice broke the silence surrounding them. "Do you want to take a quick peak inside to check for relics?"

_No. That's not where the relics are _"Sure that sounds grand." Pyrrha happily responded.

/-/

_Head up. Foot forward. Just like Winter taught and wait for the right time and…_

**WOOSH**

"Ha-ha" Ruby laughed as she split several beowolves in half.

_No…No! No! NO NO NO NO NOOO. I have to leave and fast…_

"Hi, partner." Ruby stood before Weiss with a happy smile on her face.

"UGGG…"

"What's wrong? If it's about yesterday, I am SOOO sorry it was an accident."

Weiss moved quickly through the stages of grief and landing at acceptance marched forward.

"First, I am not happy about this. Second, I accept your apology and will take your unwavering support as compensation for blowing us up." Weiss stated.

"Thank you! Thank you, Wiess! I am sure we will be BFFs." Ruby exclaimed as she bounced next to Wiess in glee. Wiess simply became more depressed.

With Ruby pestering Wiess about her favorite video games to cookies to her weapon. Wiess politely answered Ruby's questions.

"Oh, Wiess look a Nevermore. Can we kill it?"

"Let's wait on that."

"But Weiss…"

"Ruby, I would like fight a Nevermore with more than two people." Ruby's puppy eyes came out "But we can return later to kill it if the Headmaster allows us." Ruby smiled.

"Why not kill it now?" Sun asked as he and Neptune walked up. "It's four of us now rather than two."

"Yes. Weiss, can we?" Ruby implored again.

"You, with the blue hair, do you have an opinion?"

"Neptune Vasilias and that is Sun Wukong, angel. I am fine with it as long as you have a plan being the responsible one here." Neptune diplomatically answered. Weiss slightly colored.

"Alright then. I will ground it using my ice dust. Ruby, can you cut its head off?"

"Yep"

"and Neptune and Sun run distraction for Ruby. Sound good everybody?"

Neptune nodded, Sun pulled out his gun-chucks, and Ruby deployed Crescent Rose into her full form.

"Alright, then followers let's kill a Nevermore," Wiess spoke as the hunt began.

/-/

**Earlier with Sun and Neptune**

"NEPTUNE"

"SUN"

"Have a nice flight?" Sun question as Neptune pulled leaves and twigs off his cloths.

Neptune simply shot Sun and annoyed glare.

"Ahh. Lighten up. Your clothes look fine." Sun goofily smiled.

"I know. Can we-"

"Yeah. Why do you think I am walking this way?" Sun smirks as Neptune rolls his eyes.

"So, Neptune, just to pass the time. Did you see anybody you like?"

"In our group sure, there was blond and the red head, but I think both are not available now considering how they each went after a guy."

"I saw that. What about the white-haired girl?"

"You do know that she is heiress to the SDC right?"

"I know. Who doesn't? Also, don't avoid the question."

"Sure. Why not?" Neptune finished as silence fell on the pair as they continued their trudge to the temple.

After moving through the Emerald Forest, the pair saw Weiss and Ruby and walked up to introduce themselves.

/-/

"RRREEENNNN!" Nora crashed into the resident monk. "I was so worried that we would not end up together then we would have ended up on different teams and then we would have different schedules and then I would only see you on the weekend and then you would start talking to other girls, and then you would forget about me an-"

"Nora"

"Yes, Ren" She looked at him.

"Let go."

"Sorry." Nora softly places Lie Ren down. Ren quickly dusted himself off.

"Let's go kill Grimm!" Nora pointed forward with Magnhild and dragged Ren deeper into the Emerald forest.

"Nora, we won't get into Beacon that way" Nora turned a full one-eighty and continued to talk.

"Nora-"

"Look, Ren" Nora gave him a look "If you know the way, you could share rather than keep me guessing." Ren just walked towards the temple.

"Also the first two packs are mine alone since you finished off that King Taijitu off without me."

"Sure, whatever you want."

"Thannks Ren. You're the best." Nora gave Ren a gratified smile and Ren returned with is own.

/-/

**House Keeping:**

So, there we go. The partners have been formed. Also, Jaune knows what aura and semblances are i.e. Jaune has aura and has some training, but is still an idiot. I will let you guess what the teams are going to be (Hint: there will be three teams).

Oliver's rifle, Duster, has two forms: the lever action rifle and the sword. I have some ideas for it so keep an eye out for them. Not during initiation but later. We see Yang nab Kyle out of the air; there's a good reason for it. Same with Pyrrha as Neptune pointed at.

Anyway Chapter three will be out next week.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

/-/

**Ruined Temple, Emerald Forest. Midmorning.**

"Finally, it felt like we were walking forever."

"Yang, it was only like forty-five minutes." Kyle factually responded.

"Yeah, that's a long time and a lot of walking." Yang flicked some of her hair back into place.

"For you," Kyle mumbled.

"What was that?" Yang question as hair eyes barely reddened.

"What?" Kyle innocently asked back.

"That's what I thought." They both stepped into the temple with Yang smirking and Kyle just shaking his head.

"Chess pieces?" Yang looked at Kyle. He just shrugged.

"Just grab one."

"What about a black pony?" Yang asked.

"Works for me. Do you want to stick around and wait for Oliver and Blake or Ruby? You just want to go back." Kyle responded.

"Let's take a break." Yang found a knocked over column and took a seat and motioned for Kyle to sit down next to her. Kyle reluctantly sat down next to her.

"So, Kyle, what else can you tell me about?"

"We cover all of the basic stuff. There's not much else to cover."

"Food!" Yang yelled and shifted to face him.

"My favorite food?" Yang nodded. "Uhh…fajitas"

"What? Seriously. Not pizza or like burgers?"

"Yeah. I don't have to be cliché. Their good."

"Why?"

"Hot Sauce"

"Seriously?"

"Atlas. Ice cold all the time."

They continued to talk and moved onto Ruby's favorite food and then Blake and Oliver's. And mention the devils, and they shall appear.

"I hope you're not spreading lies about us," Oliver shouted out to Kyle.

"You know I would never lie about you. You're not even worth mentioning." Kyle retaliated.

"Well, at least I have a beautiful girlfriend." Oliver grabbed Blake by the waist and pulled her close. Blake just let a disgruntled sigh.

"Hey, what do you think Yang is?" And Kyle mimicked Oliver. Accidentally, knocking Yang's hair out of place. Yang reacted.

**THUD**

Kyle laid face down in the dirt with his arm pinned behind his back and Yang over him.

"Now Kyle what did I say about my hair?"

"Yang, my arm" Yang applied more pressure. Aura flared in defense. "no touching." Kyle whispered. Oliver laid on the ground laughing. Blake chuckled. Yang continued to pin Kyle.

"I…can't…breath…Yang…Thank…you" Oliver wheezed out.

"Your welcome?"

"YANG DON'T KILL KYLE" Ruby shouted as she saw the two on the ground. Sun, Neptune, and Weiss quickly followed behind.

"I'M NOT. HE TOUCHED MY HAIR."

"NEVERMIND CARRY ON!"

"RUBY! HELP!" a muffled cry came to from the ground.

"Oh, do not be such a big baby" Yang whispered in Kyle's ear as she released him from the pin. Kyle rotated his shoulder and picked up Flare which Yang had knocked away.

"So, Yang when did you-" Neptune attempted before instantly being shot down by Yang. Sun just gave him a conciliatory pat on the back; Ruby looked askanced, Weiss was just disappointed.

"Yang we killed a nevermore, and it was awesome, but…" Ruby trailed off. Yang gave a questioning look.

"But it had a friend." Weiss finished. "So…"

"So, you want us to do your dirty work." Oliver finished.

"I wouldn't put it like that, but close enough." Weiss shot back.

"Sure. We can take one out. I suggest that y'all grab your relics before we leave." Oliver gestured to the ruins behind them. Blake having grabbed one while Oliver was rolling in the dirt.

"Thanks. Ruby, can you pick one out for us?" Ruby gave a happy affirmative and disappeared to the relics. Neptune followed Sun when Weiss motioned for them.

In the ruins, Sun looked at Neptune "So which one?"

"Let's get a white bishop."

"Alright." Sun looked towards Ruby "Ruby, what did you get?"

"I got a white whatever it is." Ruby held out the other white bishop.

"Ruby. That's a bishop." Weiss indignantly stated. _Uncultured partner. _

/-/

"Alright Yang, the way we take down a nevermore is fairly simple." Oliver addressed Yang. "I use Duster to ground it with some ice on the wings while Kyle draws its fire. Blake follows up by distracting it while Kyle gets repositioned. At the same time, I hit its faceplate to soften it up. After which Kyle uses Flare to smash its face in. Got it?"

"Ahh…Sure" Yang shakily answered.

"Do not worry about it. Stick with Kyle." Kyle squeezed Yang's shoulder to comfort her.

**CCAAWWWW**

"Showtime" Oliver moved right, and Blake moved left. Kyle moved forward with Yang following behind.

"Get behind me." Kyle ordered.

"Yep." The nevermore unleased a flurry of feathery darts towards the pair. Kyle's left vambrace deployed with his semblance to make a shield. To the right Duster cracked several times. The nevermore began to fall as Blake jumped from a tree onto its back inflecting small cuts.  
"Yang, shoot its faceplate" Kyle commanded Ember Celia barked in response. Off the side, Duster spoke again shooting explosive rounds.

"TWO GO" Oliver commanded. Kyle dashed forward with Flare deploying into a flail. Flare arched up and smashed through the weakened bone after which the embedded dust head detonated, disintegrating the head and killing the Nevermore.

"BIRDY DOWN" Kyle reported to the team.

/-/

_That was actually impressive. _Weiss thought as she saw the four take down the nevermore.

_So many cool weapons. A dust enhanced lever action rifle. A mace with an explosive head. And whatever she has. _Ruby drooled.

_I am so outclassed here. Like how do I even compare to that? _Sun worried while he twirled his weapons nervously.

_So, Yang no longer available with a partner like that. _Neptune compared himself to Kyle.

"HEY, GUYS!" Nora shouted. "That was so cool. Y'all saw that right?" Wiess nodded.

"Nora, I think that they saw that" Ren answered for the shocked group. "Nora?" Nora had disappeared to grab a relic.

"REN, I AM QUEEN OF THE CASTLE!" Nora shouted over.

**AAAHHHHH**

"I think some girl needs help, Ren."

"I do not think that was a girl."

"Why?"

"Look" Sun point out towards Jaune and Pyrrha being chased by a death stalker.

Ren attempted to stop Nora primitively. "Wait, Nora."

"Too late. You promised anyway!" Ren just dashed after her.

"Weiss, can we?" Ruby looked to Weiss.

"Nope. Because they're crazy."

_Who the hell runs straight first into a Deathstalker?_

/-/

**CLICK CLICK**

The death stalker's pincer clamped down behind Pyrrha and Jaune.

"Pyrrha, why did you let me do that?" Jaune asked as they continued to run.

"I'm sorry," Pyrrha answered.

"SMASH TIME!" The valkyrie shouted as she knocked the stinger away. Ren's Storm Flowers chattered as backed up his partner.

"Pyrrha get left pincer. I got the right." With both of pincers disabled and temporarily blinded the deathstalker was defenseless when Nora crushed Magnhild onto its face instantly killing it.

"Thanks for the help." Jaune breathed out as he sat catching his breath. "I am Jaune, and that's Pyrrha" pointing at the redhead. She gave a shy hello and wave.

"Ren" answered and looked at Nora. She gave him a face.

She whisper-shouted to Ren "Your supposed to introduce me."

"You usually introduce yourself" Ren stoically responded. Nora continued staring as Jaune and Pyrrha looked on.

"Let's restart then. Jaune your up first." Ren gave up.

"Uhh…Thanks for the help. I am Jaune, and that's Pyrrha."

Ren pointed to himself "Ren, and this is-"

"NORA!" Nora interjected.

Jaune and Pyrrha looked at Ren in shock, as he just shrugged.

"Do you know where the relics are?" Jaune asked Ren.

"Yes, come on! Ren and I have a castle." Nora started as she grabbed both Jaune and Pyrrha and dragged them towards the ruins.

/-/

"Look who finally decided to show up," Kyle stated when Nora arrived.

"And both are red in the face. You both decide to have a make out session." Yang added and winked suggestively. Jaune and Pyrrha both flushed darker red. "Really, did she pin you to a tree?" Yang inquired.

"Wait yo…you saw that." Jaune stuttered.

"No, but now I know that she did now."

"YANG, leave Jaune alone he just killed a death stalker." Ruby chastised.

"It's all in good fun, Ruby." Kyle responded "It's not like they will be sleeping with each other for four years. Wait…" Kyle and Yang both smirked at Pyrrha and Jaune. They both walked off to get a relic rather than an answer each both flustered about the implied implications.

"What do you want Pyrrha?"

"You can choose."

"Alright then. I guess a knight then." Jaune picked up a white knight, and Pyrrha smiled and nodded in agreement.

/-/

**On the walk back to Beacon**

Nora and Ruby took out the Grimm on the way back to the cliffs. So, the group of ten had a 'quiet' walk back. Kyle, Yang, Jaune, and Pyrrha chatted together. They followed Weiss, Neptune, and Ren who exchanged stories about Mistrial and Atlas and generally got to know each other. In the back, Sun, Blake, and Oliver walked together with Sun trying to hit on Blake with Oliver eventually stepping in after Blake kicked him in shins several times. Sun apologized to the couple, and they moved onto their weapons and Beacon. Weiss eventually broke off and waited for the faunas to catch up.

"Hey, Weiss." Sun greeted.

"Hey, Sun. Could you give us a few minutes?"

"Sure." Sun jogged off to Neptune and Ren. Blake and Oliver gave Weiss looks.

"I need to apologize about yesterday." Oliver grimaced, and Blake put her hand on his shoulder. "It was wrong of me to call you a terrorist. Will you forgive me?"

Blake waited for Oliver to respond until she saw he was thinking. "We both forgive you. We can even restart and pretend that didn't happen. RIGHT, OLIVER?" Blake's face told Oliver that he could agree or face hell until he agreed.

Oliver quickly got on board with Blake's plan. "Sure let's start over. Weiss, I am Oliver Foley, and this is my partner, Blake Belladonna." Blake smiled. Oliver eventually warmed up to Weiss with the two chatting amicably by the end of the walk.

/-/

**At the base of the Cliffs**

"So how are we going to get up?" Neptune asked.

"Neptune. Don't ask dumb questions." Weiss ordered. Neptune gave her a dumb look. A white glyph appeared under his feet.

"Oh, this is going to be great" Kyle spoke to the group. Neptune disappeared into the sky only to land with a thud and a groan on the grass above.

"Sun you're next." Sun disappeared and landed safely. "Ruby you're next." With the same results. "The rest are on your own." And Weiss launched herself up the cliff.

"Alright then. Kyle, may I?" Oliver asked. Kyle nodded and readied semblance quickly latching onto Blake.

"Blake ready?"

"Yep"

"3…2…1…Jump" Blake blinked up with Kyle using is semblance to super harden her aura. A wind dust infused shot hit the Blake and launched her onto the cliff.

"Kyle, you got a way up?"

"Yep. See you there." Oliver jumped and fired at the ground until he reached the top.

"KYLE! Can you the same thing for me?" Nora asked with a predatory look.

"Use my semblance on someone?"

"Yes! On Ren and Jaune please."

"WAIT! WE DID NOT CONSENT TO THIS!" Jaune shouted as Pyrrha laughed at Nora's antics.

"FORE" Ren went flying seemingly undisturbed; quickly joined by a screaming Jaune.

"Alright, my turn" Nora shot into the ground and landed up on the cliff. With just Pyrrha, Yang, and Kyle standing at the bottom. Pyrrha offered her services to the others.

"I can get myself and Yang up if she lets me touch her hair." Kyle glanced at Yang.

"Is there a story behind this?" Pyrrha asked.

"NOPE! Sure, Kyle What's the plan?" Pyrrha looked a Kyle who shrugged, and she left using her semblance to get to the top.

"Well, I am going to grab you by the waist and use Flare to pull us up." Yang looked skeptical.

"Alright if this backfires you're in for a beating, and you will pay have my hair fixed up nicely."

"I accept your terms" Kyle pulled out a gravity crystal and exchange it for the explosive fire crystal in Flare; pulling Yang next to him and quickly deployed Flare to its max reach. At its max height it lifted the pair up to the cliff top.

_Okay, this is impressive. I bet he has abs. I need to ask Blake about that. _ Yang thought as she held onto Kyle wishing that he did not wear his bullet proof vest.

/-/

"Welcome back students. Congratulations of passing initiation." Glynda greeted. Several cheers went up, and there was some hugging. "You guys will first have your team founding ceremony in a few minutes afterward you will receive your room assignments."

/-/

**House Keeping:**

Initiation done. Huzzah only like *checks notes* 44 chapters left. Also writing Nora was my favorite part. She's awesome.

Also, if you look closely you can see some a metaphor between Jaune and Kyle with the white and black knights. We see the experience that Team Shamrock + Blake have together taking down the Nevermore.

Kyle's semblance is explained more. It is limited and this will probably the most powerful it will ever be with extending his semblance to others. In future it will only be used for personal use mainly because everyone with his semblance would be overpowered and that's not fun for the villains. Also why didn't I just rewrite it so we don't have this one instance of an overpowered semblance in the story. One I am to lazy to rewrite. Two Nora hitting Jaune and Ren with her hammer is too fun to cut out. Maybe Ozpin should add stairs or a ladder or even just a rope.

Anyway till next time.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

/-/

**Beacon's Auditorium. Mid-afternoon. **

"Cardin Winchester, Russel Thrush, Dove Bronzewing, and Sky Lark. The four of you collected the black bishop pieces. From now on you will be know as Team Cardinal (CDRL). Lead by Cardin Winchester. Congratulations" Ozpin read off to the audience, mainly consisting of Beacon's upper classmen and professors. The next team group of four walked up the stage.

"Weiss Schnee, Ruby Rose, Sun Wukong, and Neptune Vasilias. The four of you collected the white bishop pieces. From now on you will be known as Team SliverSword (SVRW). Lead by Weiss Schnee. Congratulations Miss Schnee on becoming the team leader." The audience once again politely clapped for the new team. Weiss held her head high, leading her team off the stage.

"Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie. The four of you collected the white knight and the white rook pieces. From now on you will be known as Team Juniper (JNPR). Lead by Jaune Arc. Congratulations." They stepped off the stage. Kyle and Oliver congratulated Jaune as they passed each other.

"You know for drinking so much coffee he does move faster." Yang whispered as they approached Ozpin.

"That's probably because it's not coffee, but a white-hot chocolate mocha," Kyle answered. Oliver snickered.

Ozpin responded. "It's actually a blend of Golden Sands and Vale Red Bean" He turned back the crowd.

"Kyle Burner, Yang Xiao-Long, Blake Belladonna, Oliver Foley. The four of you collected the black knight pieces. From now on you will be known as Team Skybox (KYBO). Lead by" Ozpin smirked and looked at the boys "Yang Xiao-Long. Miss Xiao-Long be sure to make Kyle a gentleman and carry your bags." Yang dumbly nodded and followed her team off the stage.

_I can't be the team leader. I am not cut out to be one. Headmaster Ozpin as to be joking. _

**PING**

Several scrolls went off. Yang, Weiss, and Jaune pulled theirs out. It was their room assignments.

/-/

"You doing alright there Kyle?" Blake considerately asked.

"Just peachy, Blake. Just peachy." _Ozpin's a dick._

"You're the one who made fun of his coffee." Yang reminded him.

"And you're the one that brought it up."

"And now you get to carry all of my stuff as punishment," Kyle grumbled at Yang's response.

"Alright, Team Skybox; this is our room." Room 382 was like any other of Beacon's rooms. The four beds lined up against the back wall and the built-in desks around the room. After everyone shuffled inside and bags were deposited onto the floor. Yang started with an obvious question.

"Which beds do you want?" asking the three in general. Blake took the bed on the far left and was quickly followed by Oliver.

"Team Leader's choice" Kyle stated while looking at Yang.

"Ahh. You're such a gentleman." Yang cooed and took the bed on right next to the wall.

"Second order of business how are we going to split the bathrooms?" Yang looked at Blake.

"By partners," Blake responded. _Sorry Kyle, but I don't want to share with another girl. _

"Also, for Yang's sake, we need to establish ground rules," Oliver mentioned from his bed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Yang fired back angrily.

"Not in a bad way Yang. It just means that we have been living together for a while and we already have some established rules." Kyle broke in. Yang's eyes lost its reddish tint. "First no going to into occupied bathrooms." Yang nodded. "Second no PDA without warning."

"Is there a story behind that?"

"NO!" Blake shouted.

"No" Oliver followed suit.

"Yes, a very disturbing story. I am still traumatized by it." Blake launched multiple pillows at Kyle.

Oliver picked up. "Third rule. Blake always gets twenty minutes in the bathroom. We get- KYLE SERIOUSLY."

"Collateral damage. Blame Blake" Kyle answered to the thrown pillow.

"We both know I can't do that."

"Which is why you are WHIPPED!" Oliver dived for Kyle. Punches were thrown. Kicks were blocked. Yang jumped out of the way as Kyle gave ground to Oliver and sat next to Blake on the far-left bed.

"Are they always like this?"

"No. Not normally. They're just happy." Oliver was kicked across the room and landed in Blake's luggage.

"How can you tell?"

"They're both smiling, and they're letting each other recover." Yang looked closely at Kyle and saw the half smile across his face. She looked at Blake who was also smiling sort of. It was hard to tell.

"Will they stop?"

"Eventually."

"I am going to stop them before they wreck my stuff." Blake nodded and grabbed some stuff from her suitcase for the night. Yang walked over and offered to beat them both up, or they can help unpack. Kyle laughed, and Oliver took Yang's 'advice' and started to unpack.

"Kyle. You think I won't beat you?" Yang was serious.

"No. I am better." Kyle straightened to his full height and looked down at Yang.

"You're on."

"Tomorrow before lunch. Winner gets the has to use cold water first for the next week."

"Deal." Yang and Kyle shook hands as they stared each other in the eye. After that Team Skybox heads off to bed with Yang texting Ruby to make sure she was okay and see if she wants her team to meet up for breakfast. Kyle also sent a text to Jaune to see how his first evening went and extend Yang's offer to Team Juniper. Only receiving a response of "a little crazy but good. Sure."

/-/

**Beacon Cafeteria. Morning. Tuesday. **

Team Skybox sat between the two other teams. Blake had a fish omelet, Neptune had some eggs and fruit, and Nora had pancakes. The rest had an assortment of other breakfast foods. At the table, there were two primary chatterboxes at different ends of the table. With Juniper, Nora had a resounding story about herself and Ren killing Grimm by thousands, while with Team SliverSword, Weiss was chastising Ruby for her eating habits. Someone would snap eventually.

"Hey, Weiss." Kyle sat diagonally from Weiss and between Ruby and Yang.

"Yes, Kyle"

"It's too early in the morning for me to listen to you lecture Ruby. And I am sure she will improve her eating habits. So, could you give it a rest?"

"Sure. Sorry for bothering you." Weiss face reddening in embarrassment.

"It's fine and understandable. My old mentor did the same to Oliver and me." Kyle smiled to show there were no hurt feelings on either side. Knowing that Winter did it only to improve those under her heel command.

"Thank you, big brother" Ruby whispered into Kyle's ear.

"…" Kyle's mouth opened and closed "…Ruby, I'm not your big brother."

"Yes, you are Kyle." Ruby factually stated. Yang looked interested.

"How?"

"Your Yang's partner."

"That does not make any sense into me being your big brother."

"Yes. It does. Your Yang's partner and Yang is my older sister, so you're my big brother. That's why KYLE." Ruby emphasized.

"And if I do not accept." Kyle challenged.

"And if you don't accept then Ruby will cry and then I have to hurt you. So, you can take it, or you can take a beating." Yang interceded. Kyle gave a pleading look to Blake and Oliver.

"That sounds like a great idea, Ruby." Oliver threw Kyle under the bus.

_That's for the "Whipped" comment. Also, you need it. _

"See Kyle a majority vote. Your now Ruby's older brother." Yang stated and smiled at Kyle.

"Well this is sti-" Kyle looked at Ruby's puppy eyes as she scooted closer. _This isn't fair. Heart melting. Must agree. _

"Are there any benefits?" Giving Ruby the victory.

"Yeah. My love and support and return I get your help in anything." Ruby preened.

"It sounds like I get nothing and you get my money." The table erupted in laughter.

"Yeah, but that's how family works."

Kyle looked at Yang. "You're not going to do the same thing right?" Yang smirk was not hope-inspiring.

_It's going to a long four years for my bank account. _

/-/

**Before Yang and Kyle's fight.**

"A lien for your thoughts, Ollie" Oliver looked at Blake.

"Just thinking."

"About them."

"Yeah. I am worried."

"I don't think we should be."

"Why?" Oliver questioned.

"Because look at Ruby, she obviously admires Yang, and I do not think Ruby could lie. Also, I believe Yang and Ruby will be good for him." A questioning look. "We both know that Kyle needs love and maybe Yang and Ruby can give that to him."

"I know, Blake and your right on all accounts. That's why I am worried. It's too perfect." Oliver offered in defense.

"Good. Let's hope for the best then and keep an out for any oddities." Blake ruffled Oliver's hair as they leaned into each other. Kyle and Yang stepped out into the arena.

/-/

"Pyrrha, can you call the match?" Kyle asked.

"I would love too," Pyrrha answered. "Normal rules. The fight will end by forfeit or aura going to the red." Pyrrha looked at both. "Fighters Ready?" Both nodded. "Begin."

Yang deployed her gauntlets and boosted herself into Kyle who caught her on his shield and flipped her away. Helen rang out as aura responded to protect Yang; she deflected the other shots off her gauntlets. Both reset Kyle waited for Yang to attack and Yang looked to find a weakness.

/-/

"He's taking this seriously. What do think the bet is?" Blake commented.

"I think the loser has to use cold water for the week." Oliver relayed back.

_Good thing Oliver knows his place, so we don't have that problem. _

"KICK HIS BUTT YANG!" Ruby enjoyed from the sidelines. Yang moved.

/-/

A flurry of punches where launch and deflected or dodged. They slowed down for a second. Kyle struck forward with Flare. Smashing the head into Yang's side, she was temporally pushed back and went on the defensive but not fast enough for Kyle to land several blows. He kept his momentum moving interlacing shots from Helen with the rest of his attacks dropping Yang's aura down to sixty percent until…

Eye's flashed red and blonde hair glowed brightly.

/-/

The most spectators were in shock both at how much damage Yang was outputting and how well Kyle was holding on.

"Hey Pyrrha, you think you could beat that?" Jaune asked

"It would be tough but eventually."

"Kyle's going to win."

"Yeah, he's going to win if he can out last Yang. He's just waiting…" Pyrrha finished.

_This is going to fun. Both Kyle and Yang are excellent fighters. _Eagerness coursed through Pyrrha as the fight began to conclude.

Yang's attack died out; Kyle moved in eventually pinning Yang forcing her to forfeit.

"Well done Mr. Burner and Miss Xiao-Long" Ozpin called out from the top of the bleachers. Where he and Miss Goodwitch had walked in late and saw the last half of the match.

"Thank you, sir." Kyle respectfully answered.

"I hope I will see the same determination and skill from both of you in combat class." Miss Goodwitch stated and walked away with the Headmaster. _With those two on the same team, I will need to get some very strong teams to give them a challenge. If Miss Nikos was on their team as well... _

/-/

**At Lunch.**

"All. I am saying Weiss is that it would be nice to have bunk beds."

"Wait, why are we talking about bunk beds?" Yang interjected.

"Oh, after your fight, Yang, Ruby wanted to make bunk beds in our room," Sun answered.

"Why not that sounds like a good idea?"

"Because bunk beds are dangerous, unnecessary, and distracting." Weiss defended her decision. Ruby huffed.

"I agree with Weiss. Bunk beds are unnecessary." Kyle added his opinion into the argument. Ruby gave him a pleading look. "Sorry Ruby, but you're getting my help on this."

"That's okay Ruby. You can live vicariously through us." Yang finalized.

"Shouldn't it be a team vote," Blake commented.

"Sure. Oliver and Blake, do you want bunk beds in our room?" Oliver looked at Blake.

"Do I get the top bunk?" Yang nodded knowing that Oliver probably did not have a choice. "Sure. It sounds like fun." Blake answered for them.

Kyle surrendered to the majority vote but…

"Well, at least we know who's on top." Eyebrows wiggled suggestively. Needless to say, this caught the table off guard. Blake lifted her book higher covering red cheeks. Oliver pretended not to hear. Ruby look confused only to blush after she caught on. Sun, Neptune, and Yang laughed. Jaune chuckled.

Nora cut in "Doesn't that mean Yang's on Kyle?" Yang stopped laughing.

"Nora, you can't say stuff like that." Ren chastised.

"But Kyle just did the same thing."

"She does have a point," Pyrrha added.

Eventually, the teams finished and went out. Team SilverSword to train or have Weiss lecture them, Team Juniper to hang out, and Team Skybox had renovations to complete before nightfall.

/-/

"Hey Blake, can you get off real fast?" Oliver asked as he and Kyle stood on opposite sides of the bed. Blake shook her head and continued to read. Kyle shrugged. _Alright then. I hope you are fast enough if something goes wrong._

"Ready"

"Yep," Kyle answered and placed his hands under the headboard.

"Three…"

"Two…"

"_TWO, GO" Kyle dashed forward to attack the nevermore. _Yang remembered.

"One…"

"Go" Kyle and Oliver lifted Blake's bed in unison and quickly secured while Blake regally oversaw their work. They stepped over to repeat the process with Yang's bed.

"Yang, can you get off?" Kyle asked. It was his partner after all. Yang stood up. The process repeated itself; completing the two bunk beds.

"Hey Oliver, during initiation why did you call Kyle 'two'?" Yang asked as she jumped onto her bed which quietly squeaked.

"It's just for easier communication. I am one and Blake is three."

"Like a team?"

"We are a team…were a team." Oliver corrected. Yang looked hurt.

"What was your team called?"

"Team Shamrock" Blake answered. _S-H-A-M-R-O-C-K_

"Where's the B for Blake?"

"I was never officially added to the team." Look of realization and interest crossed Yang's face.

"Before you ask. She was someone that got added to our team later and then did not leave for obvious reasons." Kyle added before Yang could ask.

Blake closed her book; Oliver hit the lights on their side and Kyle theirs.

_So, if they were already a team, why am I the team leader? Shouldn't Oliver be the leader? He directed us in the fight with the Nevermore._

Yang was concerned.

/-/

**House Keeping: A/N**

Ozpin's Coffee comes from Coeur's Service with a Smile Chapter 3. Read it. Yang finds out more about Team Shamrock mainly that it did exist. This should bring up some concerns that for her that will be answered later. Also she has a more pressing concern of cold showers for the week, you know she is going to love that.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

/-/

**Training Rooms. Mid-Afternoon Wednesday. **

"Yang, you can't overextend like that." An exasperated Kyle told Yang.

"I could take them." Countered Yang.

"But in doing so, you lost more aura than you needed to."

"So, I was finishing the fight."

"And what if the fight wasn't over?"

"Then I would not have done that," Yang responded.

"What would you have done then?"

"Uhh…I don't know I am instinct fighter." Yang shrugged

**Click. **

The door the training room opened, and Team CRDL walked in.

"Hi. We scheduled this room to train." Cardin stated.

"Okay. We're done for the day anyway." Kyle answered and walked away with Yang.

"I am going to shower," Yang stated. Kyle acknowledged her and walked off to find Team JNPR training a few rooms down.

"Remember cold water" Kyle shouted over his shoulder.

Yang's finger was to the only response.

/-/

"FLOWER POWER!" Jaune called out. Ren and Nora moved in unison taking out several bots. Kyle sat nearby watching with interest. Pyrrha sat next to him politely while watching the three work on their teamwork. They finished the round, and Jaune pointed out how Nora was a little over eager with her grenades and almost hit Ren. They walked over to the pair.

"Any area for improvement?" Jaune asked the pair as they rose to greet them. Ren and Nora had disappeared to shower.

"I did not see any expect for training more with their weapons," Pyrrha responded. They looked at Kyle for his input.

"Communication. They know each other well enough to work together without it, but when you two get involved, they will need to use. Also, tell Ren to not fire both guns at once, and tell Nora to be more ready to actively help Ren rather than indirect fire." Kyle rattled off.

"Uhh…Thanks. I will be sure to tell them." Jaune stuttered out surprised by Kyle's specific and through.

"We saw you and Yang training together. How did that go?" Pyrrha remembered.

"It's going." Jaune and Pyrrha gave him questioning looks.

"Alright. It's not the best." Kyle sighed. "It's hard for me not be the team brawler. Like each time she takes a blow, it feels like I failed at my job." More questioning looks. "With Oliver and Blake, I always took the damage for them, but with Yang, it's like 'I don't need help' so it's weird for me."

"So pretty much you're not used to the team dynamic." Jaune summed up. Kyle nodded.

"I am sure you will get used to it eventually" Pyrrha in a hopeful voice added.

"Thanks" Kyle smiled. "for help. I am going to get a shower before dinner." Jaune told Pyrrha the same and quickly caught up with Kyle each having spare set of clothes for such occasions.

/-/

**Dinner. Beacon Cafeteria. **

"I can't believe classes start tomorrow. They are sooo boring," wailed Ruby.

"I just glad that they're finally starting. It was starting to get boring." Sun added.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I had plenty of fun," Neptune stated.

"You mean getting shot down by every girl on campus."

"I had some success." Neptune defended.

"You got thrown around Beacon like three times. And two of the times where by the same girl with minigun handbag." Ruby factually stated.

"Alright, I did not have any success." Neptune sadly admitted.

"Did you try to flirt with anyone on your team?" Kyle smirked. "I bet Ruby would be fine with-"

Yang slapped a hand over Kyle's mouth. "Neptune. If you value your future children, then don't hit on my little sister. She's only sixteen."

"mmmrrfff mmrrfff" Yang moved her hand. "She's almost legal." Laughter erupted from some listening in. Yang pushed Kyle back off the bench. Neptune nervously started to eat and pretended he did not hear the last part.

"Alright, that's enough. What else did Team SilverSword do today?" Oliver asked.

"We did some light sparring and studying."

"You do know that classes haven't started yet," Nora shouted from her end of the table. Pancakes stuffed in her mouth. Ren reprimanded her.

"We just read the syllabuses and found out where the rooms are, and then we did some training to see what my team could do. It wasn't too much to start with." Nora shrugged at Weiss' response.

"So, what did Team Juniper do?" Oliver looked at the other end of the table.

"More unpacking followed by training," Pyrrha answered.

"Yeah, that's what we did pretty much," Oliver answered.

"Really, I remember seeing something else" Yang added suggestively.

/-/

**After training with Kyle.**

_Room 382. Yep. Time for a stupid cold shower and then dinn-_

"Hi, Yang. How was training?" Oliver asked from behind Blake.

"Uhhh…Good. What are you doing?"

"We are reading." Blake lifted her book.

"Yeah. I see that, but why are you on Oliver's lap?"

"He's my boyfriend."

"So, it's okay for me to be in here? I don't want to intrude."

"Yang. It's fine. We are teammates. Kyle knows that we usually read before dinner if we have the time…" Yang was still confused and a little embarrassed. "Didn't he tell you?"

"No. He did not." Yang clinched her fist. "I am going to go take a shower now."

_That jerk. I bet he did this on purpose. He is going to get it tomorrow. _

/-/

**Present. **

"Do you want me to share with the class or you can?" Yang started.

Blake challenged "Are you sure you want your sister know what was going on?

"You're right it's not important." Kyle chuckled at Yang folding to Blake's challenge.

Nora filled the remaining silence with a story about the Land of Dead Bots and their Queen, a retelling of the days training. After a while, everyone had finished, and they left and sat around in a common room for a couple of hours. Several stories were swapped that night. The final story though came from Kyle first time riding a Bullhead.

"Alright. Alright. I got a flight story." Kyle began after Yang recount Jaune's first flight and his resulting name of Vomit Boy.

/-/

"So, this is like second or third time flying right?" several nods. "So, I'm sitting on the edge of Bullhead legs hanging down like a cool kid. We were about to land and the huntsman we followed around is standing behind me." Nora and Ruby lean farther into the story.

"So, I'm sitting, and he asks me 'How high do we think we are?'. I say 'Maybe one hundred feet.'"

Yang looks interested in guessing where this story goes. "He goes 'Well I measure in broken bones. I go 'What?' and then he puts his boot in my back and pushes me out." Kyle mimed kicking someone.

"So, I fall out, and then I land in the fire pit of another team and down drops the huntsman. One of the students ask 'What's his problem?' and points at me while I am on fire. The huntsman goes 'Kid said he wanted to join the navy.' 'Then why did you push him out?' asked another student. 'To see if was dense enough to be an anchor.' Everyone there laughs and this whole time I been rolling around trying to put myself out."

At this point, everyone is smirking to dying of laughter.

"Oh, and that's not the best part." Oliver butts in "The rest of the week everyone called Kyle 'Anchor Boy'." Yang laughs harder with everyone else while Kyle hides his face in fake shame.

"It was like 'Hey Anchor Boy. Hold my coffee would ya? I wouldn't want it floating away'."

Eventually, everyone recovered.

"Okay, Team SliverSword. We are going to bed. Class starts tomorrow, and I don't want anyone asleep in class. After all Beacon as a whole day of fun activities for us. Isn't that right, Ruby?" Weiss finalized while getting up and walking down the hall. Everyone rolled their eyes

"Goodnight Ruby" Yang called out.

"Goodnight Yang" she responded with a hug.

"Goodnight Kyle" Ruby hugged Kyle who awkwardly responded not expecting such a display.

Team Juniper followed suit with Ren carrying Nora at her demands; leaving Team Skybox alone the room with Blake nestling deeper into Oliver and Kyle sitting on the opposite end of the couch from Yang.

"Kyle, did you see Pyrrha?" Oliver start after a few minutes of silence.

"No. What did I miss?"

"She was making lovey-dovey eyes at Jaune the whole time," Yang answered.

"Seriously? Did he notice them?"

"Probably not," Blake spoke up.

"I guess you could say he is denser than you Anchor Boy," Yang stated as she stood up.

"Ha Ha Ha. You're a real comedian Yang." Kyle monotonically answered.

"Thanks. I knew you would recognize my genius."

"That's why you're the team leader."

"If you two would stop flirting with each other, we could go to sleep." Blake interceded.

"Sure thing. Ya, grumpy cat." Blake promptly kicked Kyle in the shin for that comment.

/-/

**House Keeping:**

We get a side story. I liked writing that with Kyle has Anchor Boy. Otherwise Kyle has problems with the new team dynamic. Juniper is getting into form. Oliver and Blake unintentionally embarrass Yang. Sun and Neptune fail at getting numbers. I think Neptune should have start with other first years not second years specifically Coco and Velvet.

Till next time. Next chapter are classes expect another side story.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

/-/

**Beacon. Room 382. Thursday / 1****st**** Day of Classes. Morning**

_An itty-bitty spider went up the waters spout._

_Down came the rain and washed the spider out._

**SPLASH**

"NOOO! I don't want to get up. Piss off Oliver," Kyle complained from under his cold and soaked covers. He promptly rolled back over.

_Uhh…I was expecting a different result. Well, let's see if this works._

Yang promptly sat on Kyle. She leaned down.

"If you don't want me to wake up this way, I could wake up another way." Yang sultrily whispered in his ear. Kyle's eyes shot open, and he was fully awake now.

"Yang!" She just smirked. "I am up now."

"Good. I already took a shower so hurry up we leave for breakfast in thirty minutes."

**NEE-eu NEE-eu NEE-eu**

Kyle's scroll alarm went off. _The hell? I set that for 6:45, not 7:30. _

"Yang, did you mess with my alarm?"

She innocently smiled back. "No. How could I? I don't know the passcode for it?"

"Blake or Oliver? Did y'all help her?" Kyle asked getting out of bed.

"Nope," Blake answered from her bed.

"I plead the 5th." Oliver casually answered while putting on his button up.

"Sure…Love you guys too." Kyle skulked off to his shower. The shower started to run, Yang began to fix her hair, Blake continued to read, and Oliver finished dressing."

/-/

**Breakfast. 8:10 am. Class starts at 8:50.**

Teams of first years filed into the cafeteria. Each student varied in alertness but most there were ready and prepared for the day. Team Skybox sat between her two sister teams after grabbing them from their dorm. They would have been the slowest with Weiss was making sure everybody was perfect on her team and "Team Juniper" was being slow. In reality, Pyrrha was not a morning person to her team's surprise.

"Stop fidgeting Sun." Weiss attempted to correctly tie Sun's tie for him after Neptune offer to help was declined by Weiss, but not Sun.

"Sorry, Weiss." Sun struggled not to shift with Weiss almost sitting on his lap. "And done." She finished the tie and began to choke Sun out which was quickly readjusted.

"Damn Weiss. I did not know you were into bondage choking Sun out there." Kyle threw out. Weiss rolled her eyes quickly learning that this was going to happen with him and Yang around.

"Are you sure? I thought that would be Blake's kink with her ribbon." Yang received a kick for her troubles.

"Or Pyrrha consider how she and Jaune met during initiation." Several knowingly nodded at Nora's words.

"Nah, Pyrrha's too nice for-" Kyle picked up before being cut off.

"ALRIGHT Team Juniper class starts soon let's go." Jaune stood up and led his team out quickly to be followed by Team Skybox and SilverSword. Kyle and Yang glanced at each other knowing what they did and also promising never to touch Gambol Shroud without gloves ever.

/-/

**Grimm Extermination. Peter Port. 8:50.**

"Monsters, demons, prowlers of the night. Yes, the creatures of Grimm have many names. However, I only refer to them as prey." Professor Port went back to sit on his desk. "I am Professor Peter Port. I served as a huntsman across all of Remnant. Fighting Grimm and all my admirers the entire time. But you're not here to learn about them. We are here to learn how to kill Grimm. So, let me tell you a story."

/-/

**Port. The Past.**

"JUNIOR! WHERE ARE YOU?" Grandpa Port shouted from his rocker. A young man maybe seventeen years old dashed down the road faster. _Children. I swear if this rocker was anymore uncomfortable, I would remind him the need for promptness by kicking his butt halfway around Remnant. _

"Grandpa. Sorry, I'm late. I was busy completing my application for Beacon." Peter Port apologized as he attempted to dust himself in front of the patriarch.

"And that is important, Junior. But killing Grimm is more important especially when people are relying on you to do your job. As a huntsman, it is your responsibility to protect those who cannot, and if you are late to the assignment and those you are protecting are dead then you failed, and that is why you need to be always on time." Peter nodded along. Shame plastered across his face. "Luckily, in this case, your lateness will not affect the result. BUT as punishment, I demand you bring back two beowolves alive. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir," Peter responded smartly and looked confused. "But where are they?"

"Oh. Small detail indeed, they are to the south-west. Good luck, Junior."

Peter Port walked out into the forest of Breukwood resting his brand-new blunderbuss over his shoulder.

_I wonder what a good name for her would be? Blast? Too tame. Titanium Blaster? Better. HARBINGER OF BRUTALITY! HELL YEAH!_

After several hours of walking and loud attempts of attracting the pack to him, mainly by firing Harbinger of Brutality several times, Peter Port eventually found the fight he was looking for.

"FACE ME!" Peter jumped straight in taking on the pack without fear. Several minutes later the entire pack was dissipating black clouds.

_CRAP! CRAP! CRAP! CRAP! I did not get any to bring back. Grandpa is going to be livid. I guess I can…CRAP!_

Peter Port began his long trudge back to Breukwood. Eventually, Port arrived at his Grandfather's home.

"Junior, welcome back. I assume the pack is dead?"

"They are I even took out some minor ursa on the way back as well."

"But you failed to bring back the Grimm." The patriarchic accused.

"I did sir." Peter acknowledged.

"And that's perfectly okay. I honestly did it to see if you would." Peter was shocked.

"Seriously?"

"Of course. I need something to do in my free time. But that's beside the point. The point is a huntsman must be honorable, dependable, strategic, well-educated and wise."

/-/

**Present. Grimm Studies.**

"The point of the story is huntsman must be honorable, dependable, strategic, well-educated, and wise. Do any of you feel that you fulfill these qualities as a true huntsman?" Professor Port finished his story as several of the students came back to reality.

"I DO!" Ruby shouted from her seat and raised her hand.

"Of course, Miss Rose. Is that you spent the entire class doodling instead of taking notes?" Ruby was embarrassed, and Weiss was infuriated.

"That goes for all of you. Pay attention in class; each story has it's own moral and will keep you safe in the future." Professor Port explained to the class "Now Mr. Burner, please retrieve your weapon and come down here."

_Let's see what you can do my boy. After Peach and I became Glynda's therapy/rant/vent session, she defiantly perked my interest in you. _

Kyle stood up and pulled out Helen and a long knife from under his jacket and walked down to lecture floor. He was pursued by words of encouragement form Yang and Ruby, both Oliver and Blake giving him a thumbs up and a smile.

"Hey Yang, should I do something flashy?" Kyle shouted up.

"Yes! I demand a show. If you could take your shirt off that would be acceptable as well." She shouted back. Kyle got catcalled several times after that form many other female students after that comment. He just smiled and looked at Professor Port.

"I am ready, sir." A calm voice spoke to the professor's unspoken question.

"Good." With a quick blow, the lock was removed from the cage, and a boarbusk rolled out. It instantly locked onto Kyle who stood in a ready position. It began to roll again only to be met by a semblance covered boot forcing it into the air like a soccer ball. Kyle tracked it with Helen until it was at eye level.

**BANG BANG**

Two shots rang out. Killing the boarbusk, leaving the black cloud of decaying Grimm to crash into the floor and dissipate simultaneously. Kyle quickly recovered his shell casings and sat back down.

"Well done. With that demonstration, class is dismissed. Enjoy the rest of your day." Professor Port released his students out of the fire and into the frying pan of History of Remnant with Bartholomew Oobleck.

_Damn Glynda was right. He is good. Reminds me of myself in my youth. That reminds me I could tell of that one time with the Nevermores next period. _

/-/

"KYLE THAT WAS SO COOL! How did you do that?" Ruby accosted Kyle as they left the lecture while zipping around him almost forcing him to carry her.

"Semblance. Aura super hardening and projection to a small extent." Kyle succinctly answered. "And can you let go it feels like I am carrying you." As he attempted to shake off the speedster.

"And as your little sister, I use my privileges to have you carry me." As with a flurry of petals, she appeared on his shoulders.

"And where does it state your privileges?"

"In the contract that you signed," Ruby answered while putting air quotations around the you.

_I did not sign a contract. But who would give Ruby a contract? Weiss._

"Did Wiess give you the contract?"

"Yes! She was so helpful."

"Did you see the other contract she also gave you?" _I bet Weiss threw me under the bus to like Oliver and Blake. _

"What other contract? Weiss? Was there another one?" Ruby questioning voice spoke out while she turned to look at Weiss.

"No. Ruby there was not one." _Of course, there was one Ruby. You looked at it and read it._

"Only lies and slander come from Schnees" Oliver parroted from the back. Oliver received an elbow to ribs from Blake who hoped that Weiss took after her sister than father.

By this time, the students had almost reached Dr. Oobleck's lecture hall. Kyle also had figured out his revenge on Ruby for making him carry her on his shoulders.

"Kyle you can put me down now." She attempted to move her legs only to held down by Kyle as they walked through the door to Oobleck's lecture hall.

**BONK**

"Ouch. Kyle that was mean." Meanwhile, Yang was laughing while Ruby rubbed her forehead.

**THUD**

"Dear students. Classisabouttostartpleasegetinyourseats." Dr. Oobleck appeared in front of them while Ruby lay on the ground where Kyle had lovingly dropped her.

Ruby put on her fiercest glare for Kyle, who shrugged it off. As Weiss walked by, she slapped Kyle in the back of the head. Sun walked by.

"Come on Ruby." He reached down and pulled Ruby up. Finding seats in the front with Weiss and Team Juniper.

Blake flicked Kyle's ear as she walked by. "Seriously?"

"You deserved it. Should not pick on your little sister like that."

"You know Kyle if I wouldn't have done the same thing I would beat you up." Yang followed up.

"Like you can take me." Kyle shot back as they sat down. Yang huffed.

"Let's begin class. I am Doctor Bartholomew Oobleck. I do have a PhD in history. Now that's out of the way. I will start at the beginning of modern huntsmen and how to pertains to you."

After quickly explaining the syllabus and requirements to pass the class he began.

"Who knows when huntsman first noticeably appeared in history?"

A couple of hands went up most notably Cardin, Wiess, and Neptune.

"Mr. Winchester"

"At the Battle of Fort Castle because the animals had to be culled."

Blake and Oliver noticeably twitched that his response while Kyle reached into his jacket. Blake looked over and saw this and placed her hand on Kyle's and shook her head. His lips thinned as he pressed them together and withdrew his hand. _He has aura. It's not like it would hurt._

"Not only is that incorrect, Mr. Winchester. It is also extremely racist. See me after class…Ah, Mr. Vasilias. You had your hand up."

"After the Great War. The Academies were first established and began to train huntsman."

"Very good. Like Mr. Vasilias said after the Great War. Each kingdom established their academy; Beacon, Haven, Shade, and Atlas…" Continuing Doctor Oobleck's pace picked up until the end of class. After which the teams were released to lunch with Team Skybox optioning to eat alone for team bonding with Team SliverSword and Juniper following suit.

/-/

**Beacon Cafeatiria. 12:15 pm.**

Team Skybox sat down with Blake eyeing Kyle letting him know why they were sitting alone.

Yang started. "So, Blake why are we eating by ourselves today?"

"Ask Kyle. He knows." Yang raised her eyebrow at her partner. Kyle shrugged.

"Kyle, why are we eating alone?" Yang deliberately asked each word.

"Because I was going to shoot Cardin for his racist comment."

"That's a little extreme?" Yang speculated.

"Wouldn't be the first time he did that either," Oliver added at Yang's unspoken question he continued. "A guy made a racist comment at me. Kyle took offense. The guy ends up in the infirmary for a couple of days. Kyle gets a reprimand. Practically got off easy. Nobody liked the guy. He was a real prick like Cardin." Kyle shifted uncomfortably when Yang stared at him while she attempted to make a decision.

_What do I know? One, Cardin's a racist and will likely do the same thing again. Two, Kyle will once again respond the same way. Three, Oliver or Blake will most likely not be there to stop Kyle next time, and I can't always be with Kyle so…_

"Kyle just don't do anything rash and don't put Cardin in the infirmary." Kyle shrugged. Blake stepped on his foot, and Oliver kicked him in the shin in a show of support to Yang.

"Okay, I won't put him in the infirmary, but I won't stand aside either."

"Good. Now did you understand what Professor Oobleck?" Yang started the move to a new and safer topic.

"It wasn't that bad. I can send you my notes if you want?" Oliver offered.

"Sure, that be great."

"Me too. I got lost at some point." Kyle added.

"Also, your notes are total gibberish," Blake commented.

"Yeah, it's real NOTICABLE." Several sets of eyes rolled back. Not that Yang cared while she pretended to write on her arm. "And with that NOTED down. I only have to use ten more puns to meet my quota."

_I suggest a leash and random electric shocks to modify his behavior. -Winter_

"Do you have that shock collar that you stole from Winter, Oliver?" Blake blushed.

"No, I gave it back. Sorry, Kyle."

"Wait! What?"

/-/

"Why do you think they wanted to sit by themselves?" Ruby asked no one in particular.

"It's probably nothing, hopefully," Neptune responded.

"And right now, that does not matter. What does matter is your notes, Sun and Ruby." Weiss started. Two groans came from the two. "I am going to have you rewrite your notes so that you can pass the class."

"But-"

"No. Take acceptable notes like Neptune, and you won't have to rewrite my notes." Weiss cut off Ruby.

"Look Ruby your only sixteen. You got moved up two years ahead of schedule. It's okay to get help." Neptune added to support Weiss. "I bet Kyle would say the same thing too. Also, Weiss did not go off on you as she did at lunch the other day."

"Okay fine. Thank you for helping me, Weiss."

"Of course, as your team leader, I must make sure everyone excels."

"And you ruined it."

**/-/**

**House Keeping:**

Peter Port's blunderbuss, the Harbinger of Brutality. Also, what do think of Port's side story? I was also thinking of calling Doctor Oobleck's weapon FIREPOT (Fiery Incendiary Rocket Energy Powered Operational Torch) meaning that Oobleck is drinking rocket feul not coffee. Kyle's alarm is the French Police Siren just for reference. Also, Winter makes an appearance. Why? Because I can and its funny (RWBY Chibi Season 3, Episode 3).

Also, Ruby's 16. Yes. I am making everyone one year older for my pre-Beacon story. It's got a couple of good stories in there to make up for not following cannon. There is a good reason for Kyle's violent response to Cardin (we'll get to it eventually).

Anyway, next chapter we have a combat class with Goodwitch. I have some good fights planned out. A couple fails. A couple of defeats. A couple of close matches. Okay those last things I made up. I haven't written it yet, but I got a good idea of the fights.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

/-/

**1****st**** Year's Combat Hall. Miss Goodwitch. 1:30 pm.**

The entirety of the 1st years sat chatting, waiting for Miss Goodwitch to begin class. Meanwhile, she reviewed the fights planned out for the day and Friday.

**ring ring ring**

Miss Goodwitch's scroll chimed politely notifying both the students and Miss Goodwitch that class has started. She with a quick motion silenced it, and she looked up at her new students.

"As all of you should know. I am Professor Glynda Goodwitch, but you can call me Miss Goodwitch. I am the lead combat instructor here. In this class, we will work on your skill with your weapon and team. There will be team battles, and solo battles, so be prepared. Also, I expect everyone to come in their combat attire even if they are not listed to fight that day. With that out of the way. Would Miss Xiao Long and Miss Nikos come to the floor?"

/-/

The two girls walked down each preparing in their own way. Yang was psyching herself up, and Pyrrha was fiddling with her weapons or readjusting her armor. With both in the ring, Glynda went through the rules again and asked if they were ready. Getting to affirmatives, the bout began.

**BLAM **

Ember Celia spoke, sending Yang straight towards Pyrrha. The Invincible Girl fired several shots which were deflected off away. At melee range, Yang went for several crushing combos only for each to be deflected or miss. Pyrrha eventually pushed Yang back with her shield.

Up in the stands, many watched as the two warriors went at it. Kyle mainly watched Pyrrha and attempted to deduce how Pyrrha was doing so well against Yang. _Pyrrha is either really fast and learned Yang's combos or Yang is holding back. She, however, isn't so what's slowing down Yang and making her miss? I thought her semblance was some sort of physical telepathy. _

Pyrrha began her assault on Yang. Keeping her on the defensive with Milo, Pyrrha slowly figured out Yang's defense and holes that were left. _Fake a shield bash and cut the legs. _Aura flashed as Milo cut down on unprotected legs. _Repeat. Fake right. Arm goes up and cut back down. Block the punch. Repeat. Crap._

Yang's semblance activated with a roar forcing Pyrrha to hide behind Akouo from the raw heat coming from the brawler. With the force of an Ursa, Yang's semblance powered assault began. Each blow forced the two closer to the edge of the ring. It appeared the tide had turned against the Invincible Girl. However, you don't win four Mistrial Regional Tournament with your fair share of skill. Using her semblance, Pyrrha stopped Yang's gauntlets or redirected them making openings in the oppositions defenses which were exploited.

"And that's the match." The headmistress called out. Both sides in the ring stopped fighting. "Pyrrha Nikos is the winner. Miss Xiao Long next time be sure to keep your anger in check. In your final attack, you left many openings. Miss Nikos next time don't hold back until you are almost to the point of losing." Both nodded and headed back into the audience.

"How's your leg, Yang?" Kyle asked as he helped her to sit. Oliver and Blake hovered at a polite distance.

"It's okay. A couple bruises nothing I can't walk off." She honestly answered.

/-/

"Next. Mr. Arc and Mr. Wukong." Both walked down, exchanging fist bumps on the way down. "So, rules as last time." Miss Goodwitch looked at both, and the match began.

Crocea Mors deployed into a shield and deflected incoming shots from Sun's gun chucks. Jaune slowly pushed forward into Sun's fire. _Wait until he reloads. _

**click click**

Jaune dashed forward. Sword prepped to block Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang so that the shield would run straight into Sun, stunning him and giving Jaune momentum to follow up into a victory.

Sun dodged to the right. Forcing Jaune to bring his shield to block the staff which cracked across his back. Both sides reset allowing Sun to reload. Jaune stood on the defensive as Sun approached. Breaking his staff back into two short staves, Sun blocked Crocea Mors as he moved to right getting in two quick hits with Ruyi Bang against Jaune's unprotected side. Jaune spun to the right and kept spinning so that Sun continued to face him. The attack once again began. Sun alternated between using his stave and gun-chuck forms to block Crocea Mors. With Jaune in the orange, Sun activated Via Sun. Clone versions of Sun appeared and engaged Jaune putting him into red unable to defend himself from two sides at once.

"And that's the match. Sun Wukong is the winner." While Jaune regained his breath, Sun patted him on the back. "Mr. Arc do not stand on the defensive so much without a ranged option you should never let an opponent take a breather. Mr. Wukong used your passiveness to control the fight." Turning to last opponent, "Mr. Wukong see if you can improve your control of your semblance in battle so that you can work in tandem with your clones."

"Yes, ma'am." Both students respond as they turned back to there seats.

"Next to Mr. Vasilias and Mrs. Valkyrie."

"YESSSS!" Nora jumped up from her seat and hit the stairs three at a time down to the ring. Mr. Neptune followed behind in a calmer manner holding his rifle, Stormedge, in a semi-ready position.

"And begin."

Nora dashed forward. Neptune responded in turn, quickly shifting his rifle into a trident and jumped back from a massive overhand swing of Magnhild.

"Stand still please." Nora's sing-song voice came.

"Sorry, not going to happen," Neptune answered as Stormedge sliced the air humming ominously.

Nora's overwelling strength slowly pushed back Neptune. They, however, left her open to several quick stabs which went uncapitalized until.

**whoosh ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

Lighting crackled as Neptune stabbed his trident into Nora's aura.

"HAHAHAHAHA" Nora laughed as she held onto Stormedge, absorbing as much energy as possible.

Ripping Stormedge away from Neptune, she began her final assault. As quickly as she began a purple aura surrounded Neptune and lifted him off the ground.

Miss Goodwitch stated, "And that's the match. Miss Valkyrie, you left yourself exposed several times; I suggest you shore up your defense. Mr. Vasilias, practice your proficiency with your weapon. Also considering using the rifle feature at the beginning instead of going straight into the melee. Next, Mr. Lie and Mr. Foley."

Nora charged back up the stairs, having the extra energy to do so several times and hugged Ren on the way up. Neptune was consoled by Sun and Ruby, not that he was disappointed. Honestly, Jaune's shocked face was enough to make up for it.

/-/

Kyle kicked the chair in front of him. Pyrrha looked back. "Twenty lien says Oliver wins."

Nora jumped in "Your on. Ren won't lose. He's a ninja." Kyle smirked.

Down on the floor, the fight began.

**crack crack crack**

Oliver nicked Ren several times with explosive rounds from Duster. Storm Flower chattered in response. Each fighter lost some aura. At melee range, Oliver used Duster as a club keeping Ren back. Although Ren seemingly had an enormous advantage over Oliver at close range, he was not able to capitalize on it; Oliver keeping him at arm's length keeping Storm Flower's blades away.

With the fight well under way, Kyle watched as neither side own the fight. Nora, however, believed that Ren was winning and with good reason. She looked back.

"I'll take my money now." She held out a hand.

"Sorry, but Ren's already lost." Kyle shook his head. Nora cocked her head in confusion.

On the floor, Oliver kicked Ren in the stomach so that he would disengage. Duster started to click as mechanical parts shifted. Sword in hand Oliver rushed Ren quickly pushing him out of the ring.

"And that's the match. Well done both of you. Mr. Lie next time I suggest using different tactics to win after seeing that your current one was not working. Mr. Foley, you should have used your sword from the beginning instead of waiting." Both nodded and left for the stands.

"REEENNN! YOU OWE ME TWENTY LEIN!"

"Why, Nora?"

"Because I bet on you!"

With next match being between Blake and Dove, Oliver sat next to Kyle.

"Thanks for winning."

"Why do you always bet on me?"

"Because I win money." Oliver rolled his eyes.

"Kyle, why did you not bet on me?" Yang asked opposite of Kyle.

"Uhhh…I did not think of it." Yang ground her heel into his foot. Kyle gave a real answer. "Fine, stop it. I did not think you would beat Pyrrha."

"Would you bet on yourself?"

"Against Pyrrha." Yang nodded, "sure." Kyle shrugged. On the floor, Dove was being destroyed by Blake. Eventually, Miss Goodwitch called the match and sent them back.

/-/

"Mr. Burner and Mr. Thrush."

Kyle walked down and looked at Russel. _Daggers? Who uses a dagger as a primary weapon?_

The fight began. Kyle left Flare on his back, only drawing Helen. Russel charged in. Bullets were blocked or dodged as they closed. Russel went to block Helen and stab with the other dagger only to be shoulder checked and pinned by Kyle.

**BANG BANG**

Helen went off into Russel's right wrist, forcing him to drop his dagger. It was snatched up as Kyle jumped off of him. Allowing Russel to recover.

"Here." Kyle tossed Russel his dagger back in a high arc, which forced Russel to look up to catch it. They went back at it again. The cycle repeated itself. Russel wary of another shoulder check preventively dodged. Unfortunately, though Kyle expected this and used Helen to pistol whip him as he went by allowing Kyle to pin him and steal one of Russel's daggers. Kyle stepped back.

"Miss Goodwitch?" Kyle asked not taking his eyes off of Russel.

"Yes"

"Are you going to call it?"

"No"

Kyle shrugged. "Catch." Russel looked up as his dagger. That was a mistake. Using the dagger as a distraction, Kyle punched Russel in the solar plexus, forcing the air out of oppositions lungs. In pain and down a weapon, Russel was defeated seconds later.

"And that's the match. Mr. Thrush, be careful to look out for traps and maybe look into getting some straps from your daggers. Mr. Burner, next time, use all your weapons at your disposal." Miss Goodwitch gave Kyle a disapproving glare and looked at her list for the next match.

"MISS GOODWITCH!" a voice shouted from the stage.

"Yes…" Miss Goodwitch looked up at the waving hand. "Mr. Winchester."

"I want to fight him."

"Sorry, but Mr. Burner has already-"

"It's fine, Miss Goodwitch. I will fight. I am almost full of aura." Kyle interrupted.

"Alright, then." Cardin walked down the stairs passing Russel.

/-/

"Just so you know I won't take it easy on you. You and your teammate trashed mine, and I won't let that stand." Cardin spoke in low tones so that only Kyle would here. In louder voice, Cardin continued, "and since I am sporting man. I will give you a free shot."

"How very kind of you." Kyle pulled out Helen and

**BANG**

The shot landed dead center, and Cardin flicked the round off his breastplate.

"And to be fair, I will give you the same opportunity. Don't waste it." Kyle gave Cardin his one advantage.

"Idiot." Cardin took a massive swing with a thunderous crash. Kyle's semblance activated.

_That moron. I bet you lost all is aura on that…Or not?_

Cardin – 99 = 94 – Kyle

_The hell?_

"Semblance BS. I suggest you defend yourself." Kyle waited for a second as Cardin revaluated his life choices. When Cardin made eye contact, the real bout started.

/-/

"What's Kyle doing?" Yang asked her teammates. Helen went off. The two in the ring exchanged words, and Cardin walked forward.

"It's a show of power," Oliver answered.

"Why?"

"Show us that he's better than them." Oliver points towards the other students. "It's a part of his ego to show that he's the best."

Cardin swung. Kyle remained standing.

_HOLY CRAP!_

Blake and Oliver smirked as most of their friends collectively lost their minds. Kyle pressed the attack and quickly disarmed Cardin who surrendered.

/-/

On the walk back.

"Kyle! Explain now!" Weiss shout at him.

"Semblance?"

"YES!"

"Aura super hardening and projection. It also allows me to control the amount of momentum I receive from each blow."

"Okay. What about the amount of aura you have? You barely lost any." Jaune pointed out. At this point, Team Juniper, Team SilverSword, and Yang, where closely crowding Kyle.

"My semblance makes my aura last longer. That's a part of the super hardening."

"Where did you learn to fight?" Pyrrha asked.

"Advanced Atlassian Combat School." A combat school for those going to the military.

"Why didn't you use all our weapons against Russel?" Weiss asked.

"Because I could. Any more questions?"

"What does your semblance not work against?" Pyrrha questioned again.

"It has no weaknesses." Kyle lied. "Anyway, I am going to shower and probably get dinner assuming that's what Yang wants to do."

"Works for me," Yang responded. Confirming Team Skybox plans for the near future. The three teams dispersed.

/-/

**House Keeping:**

Not going to lie. Writing those fights was hard. And they're also bad. Sorry.

Anyway, we learn about Kyle's semblance. To sum it up. It allows him to make his aura super hard so that he loses less aura on each hit. Allows him to control how much momentum from each blow he takes. And finally, he can project some aura to make a shield using his vambraces.

Jaune has some training, as mentioned before in Chapter 2. As for the extent of his training its below average so still the weakest at Beacon.

Next chapter will be over the 1st weekend. Meaning that we skip Friday but just assume it went the same a Thursday.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

/-/

**Room 382. Saturday. 9:30 am.**

The room was empty of any fully functioning people, but there was a zombie and a sleepwalker.

Yang looked down at Kyle. "Kyle, where is everybody?"

"They went to the book store."

"Why?"

"To get a book for Blake." Kyle finished and rolled back over, pulling his comforter over his head.

Yang dropped down from her bunk. On Kyle's desk was Doctor Oobleck's assignment mostly finished. _Last night we were up late. With Oliver and Blake reading and I was on my scroll. I guess that's when Kyle did this. _

"Hey, sleepyhead. How late did you stay up?" Two fingers appeared from under land of pretend sleep. _Damn. Well, I guess I will shower then and get to work. A cold shower too. Stupid bet. I HATE COLD SHOWERS AND KYLE. _Yang glared daggers at her partner.

/-/

**Vale. 9:30 am.**

Blake had hoped to get away to Vale with Oliver to read in peace, but they had the misfortune to run it both Team Juniper and Silversword at the bullhead landing port. So, they were stuck with any tag alongs that well tagged along.

"Hey look, guys." Ruby stopped in front of a shop. The others stopped. "This is where I defeated Torchwick." Head held high waiting for praise.

"Roman Torchwick?" Oliver questioned.

"Yeah! It was awesome."

"Ruby, Roman Torchwick is an accomplished fighter. Not to rain on your parade but he was taking it easy on you if you 'defeated' him." Oliver dashed Ruby's accomplishment into the mud.

"Have you ever fought him?" Weiss asked.

"No, but in Atlas, he was a respected huntsman. I respect him." Both Blake and Weiss gave him questioning looks.

"And now he's a world-renowned thief." Weiss shot back. Oliver shrugged while Ruby looked between them, worried that they might start arguing.

"Oliver, have you met him before?" Blake inquired.

Oliver looked away. "It was a long time ago. I'd rather not talk about it. It's one of those days."

"Okay." Blake backed off and looped her arm around Oliver's back.

"What do you mean it's one of those days?" Ruby innocently and daftly asked.

"RUBY! Excuse us. We have to talk." Weiss grabbed Ruby and pulled her away down a different road as Blake and Oliver continued to the bookstore.

After a few minutes of walking, Weiss started, "Do you know what you did wrong?"

"Yes? I think so…"

"And that was"

"Asked about something Oliver didn't want to talk about?" Ruby sullenly responded.

"Yes. You should apologize, but otherwise it's fine. Just try not to do it next time." Weiss finished as they continued down the road. "Let's go find them. They said they were going to Tukson's Bookstore, right?"

"Yep!"

"Do you know where it is?"

"NOPE!" Weiss just shook her head in despair. _It's going to be a long four years. _

/-/

**9:30 am. Near IHOP.**

"So, Neptune and Sun, why aren't you guys with your team?" Jaune asked.

"They were going to the book store, and that's boring. Like they are great but…" Sun trailed off.

"BUT HE DOES NOTHING BUT STUDY WHEN YOU WANT TO MAKE PANCAKES" Nora interjected while glaring at Ren.

Sun and Neptune looked at Ren and then Jaune. "So, where are y'all getting breakfast to make peace with Nora?" Neptune astutely noticed.

"IHOP" Ren answered.

"It's the best place in the world!" Nora shouted as she grabbed and squeezed Ren's arm in joy.

"Uhh…Alright. That makes things much clear." Neptune thought back of the few days he had known Nora the primary one being her eating stacks of pancakes in minutes. "Wait! Shouldn't we go to a buffet?"

"No. We cannot go to one. We have other stuff to do today like go the arcade." Ren sagely cutoff Nora's train of thought and quickly pushed her inside the IHOP as the rest followed.

With two tables put together JNPR plus Sun and Neptune had breakfast. Needless to say, pancakes where destroyed and plans were finalized. With a generous tip left behind by Nora and promises to return another day, they headed out into late morning to an arcade several blocks away.

/-/

**11:45 am. Room 382**

"Alright, I am done. Enough Kyle UP. We are going to lunch."

"Can you bring me something back?" Kyle asked from his bed. Fully dressed with shoes having changed earlier.

"No. You already have your clothes on anyway." Yang looked thoughtful for a second. "You could, however, convince me to if you took all our clothes off." The constant flirty nature of Yang came back.

"Do you always have to be a tease?" Kyle asked as he stood up.

"It's not teasing if it's true." Yang batted her eyelashes at Kyle.

Kyle rolled his eyes. "Alright then, pretty lady lets get lunch." Kyle held his arm out like a true gentleman which Yang took.

Down in the hallway the pair walked. Kyle remembered something amusing from the morning. "So, Yang how was your shower this morning?" Kyle, in his most innocent voice, asked.

"Hardy har har. You know how it went. It was cold." Kyle smirked. "Why are smirking?"

"Remember the bet."

"Of course I do."

"What was it?"

"The loser has to use cold water for the week."

"Yeah for the week." Yang nodded in agreement. Kyle said it again. "For the WEEK."

"Okay."

"You do release that it is now the WEEKEND." Yang caught on.

"Seriously. I could've taken a hot shower this morning!" Hair lightly glowed, "And you didn't tell me."

"Yeah. I thought it was clear." Kyle answered and was promptly shoved into the wall.

/-/

**Wonderscore Arcade Junction. Vale. Afternoon.**

The rattle of pinball machines and clicking of button smashing and the occasional cheer sounded throughout the Wonderscore Arcade Junction. Parents caught up with each other watched as their kids scattered throughout. Everyone their fit in except for one group.

Team Juniper, Sun, and Neptune were spread out working together or challenging each other. Neptune stood with Sun in front of the machine of terrors, a DDR.

"C'mon, Neptune it will won't be terrible." Sun encouraged his friend pushing him towards the machine. Neptune shook his head in fear.

"I- I can't. I would look like a fool." Neptune whispered back.

"Fine. Not today then." Sun stepped in front of him. "But you will dance before we leave Beacon." Neptune nodded, taking the victory for the day. They wondered off leaving the machine to a pair of competitors.

Off in the distance, Nora found a very dangerous game for her.

"REN! Over there look." In the lines of games where several Whack-a-Mole machines. Ren shuttered in fear for the machine.

/-/

**Flashback. Mistrial. Days before Beacon. **

"Ren. Can we? Just a few games!" Nora gave Ren a cavity-inducing smile as she pulled him towards a small arcade.

Ren gave in quickly. _Just five more days until we leave for Beacon and if we spend twenty at the arcade we will still have enough to last. _

"Sure, thing, Nora." Nora stopped pulling and skipped next to him, her hair bouncing with each step.

With lien exchanged for tokens the pair stepped onto the main floor where a claw machine taunted the crowds with its unreachable plush animals, pinball machines flashed brightly as it attempted to attract players, and Skee-ball laid in wait to determine winners and losers.

Ren waited patiently as Nora indecisively choose. Eventually deciding on a Bull-Head Racing, the pair played several times. Ren won the tiebreaker on the fifth game. As the winner, Ren got to chose next.

Machines later with a bountiful amount of tickets in hand and only one coin remained. The claw machine had been conquered releasing its sloth plushy. High scores had been posted in many shooter and strength testing games.

"Hey, Ren we haven't played the Whack-a-Mole game yet. Let's play." Nora stated.

Putting in the final coin, the lights counted down. Both players stood at the ready hammers held high for Nora at least. Each level got progressively harder. On the final level, the pair struggled to keep up.

"REN GO FASTER!" Nora hit three moles while Ren hit five.

"I AM NORA!" Ren responded louder than normal.

"I GOT!" Nora had a brilliant idea. Ren's concentrated mind didn't notice what her idea meant.

**click click click**

Magnhild smashed into next mole that appeared. The machine didn't stand a chance. Glass and wood shattered as those around looked in shock.

"NORA!" Ren shouted in dismay.

"Sorry, Ren!" Nora apologized.

Ren grabbed Nora and dashed out, being sure to grab Mr. Slothy, Nora's new plushy sloth on the way out.

/-/

"Okay, but I need Magnhild." Nora pouted. Ren's flat glare held until she handed it over to him. Deftly placing it on the opposite side of the machine the count down began.

In a darker corner, Jaune cornered Pyrrha about some strange happenings around her game.

"So, you're telling me Pyrrha that you have never played pinball before?" Pyrrha nodded and giggled. "And YET you can still put up higher scores than me. When I have years of experience? And claim beginner's luck?"

"Yes," Pyrrha smirked into her hand. The ball came down the right bumper where Jaune stood. Pyrrha reached for the button, but Jaune blocked her. The ball stopped. Jaune looked at her and pointed at the ball.

"That is not beginner's luck." Jaune finished. His guess being validated at Pyrrha's magical luck and skill.

"I am sorry. Would you rather do something different?"

"How about Skee-ball?"

"Uhh…Sure…I don't know what Skee-ball is?" Pyrrha answered.

"It's my FAVORITE game, Pyrrha. Do you want to know why?" Jaune sarcastically asked.

"Maybe," Pyrrha answered.

"Because in this game, my partner can't cheat." Jaune smiled as he looked a Pyrrha who smiled back.

/-/

**Vale Airspace. **

Weiss nudged Ruby and pointed at Oliver across the aisle. The young sixteen-year-old had not found the courage to bring a sensitive topic with the ex-specialist. Ruby leaned over and whispered, "When we land."

Weiss nodded and went back to filing her nails and looking at her purchases.

The bullhead landed. Ruby nervously walked up to Oliver and coughed.

"I.. I uhh- I want to apologize." Oliver cocked his head in confusion. Ruby continued, "Weiss said I was too nosey when I talked to you earlier about Roman Torchwick."

"OH. That's okay. You still want to know about it?" Oliver asked.

"Only if you want to share…like I am still curious, but I don't…"

Oliver smiled. "The short story is where I lived was attacked by Grimm and Roman helped protect me from them."

"That's not so bad." Weiss started.

"That's also the short version." Oliver soberly responded. Blake put her hand on his shoulder and pushed him forward as they continued to the dorms.

/-/

**Dinner. Beacon.**

"Hey, Weiss where's your team and Team Juniper?" Yang asked.

"There still in Vale. Sun texted me and said there were going to have Mistralian noodles with Juniper." Weiss politely answered before returning to her salad.

"So that just leaves us to find something to do tonight?" Yang figured.

"Actually, Blake and I have other plans for tonight, so we can't go," Oliver interjected. Kyle and Blake both cocked their heads.

"And I am going to go to bed early. My feet are killing me with all the walking Ruby, and I did today." Weiss also added.

"So that just leaves. Me, Ruby, and Kyle." Yang concluded.

"MOVIES!" Ruby almost shouted. Yang looked at Kyle who shrugged taking that as a yes Ruby disappeared in a flurry of rose petals to presumably find a movie from the library.

"Hey Weiss, how's Ruby?" Yang asked.

"She's good a little hyperactive. Why do you want to know?"

"Besides being my sister. I want to offer to talk to her about being a little hard to deal with. When she was young, it happened a couple of times." Yang supplied.

"Sun talked to first yesterday about that. So we are good. Thanks for thinking about us, though. But if that's all I am going to take off these heels." Weiss departed getting a goodbye from Team Skybox.

"I guess we should be going as well," Blake stated; standing up as the rest followed. As they departed, Kyle pulled Oliver aside.

"What are you doing with Blake?" He asked.

"Remember the partner trust ceremony?" Kyle nodded. "I am going to do the same with her."

"Okay. Just make sure you don't get engaged."

"That's not funny. We haven't even been dating that long."

"It wouldn't be the first time it happened though."

"That is true. I see you after your movie."

"Yep. See ya." With that, Kyle split off to follow Yang into the common room to watch a movie with the sisters.

/-/

"Oliver, where are we going?" Blake questioned.

"So the thing I was going to do earlier today, but I was interrupted. Trust me?" Oliver asked.

"Okay…" The duo walked into the locker room, and Oliver retrieved his weapon.

"Blake. Remember in Atlas how Kyle and I were partners in the specialist program?" They were in a private training room. Oliver walked into the middle of the room with Blake following him.

"Yeah."

"Remember how there are some traditions?"

"Sure."

"There is one that I need to do with you."

"Okay."

"It's called The Trust Ceremony." Blake nodded. "Pretty much. I trust you with my life, and I want you to know that so any call you make I trust you to keep me alive."

"I thought we already were like that." Blake's ears drooped.

Oliver reached out and took her hand. "We are. I never said that we weren't."

"But…" Blake trailed off.

"Because I was Kyle's partner, not yours." Blake started to pull away. Oliver released how his words sounded. "Not like that Blake…Blake, you know what I mean. I care for you."

"Sorry. Is that all?"

"Not quite. That was the fast part of the ceremony."

"What's the next part?"

Oliver placed Duster between them and began. "Blake Belladonna, my partner, meet Duster. He's my rifle."

"I already know that Ollie."

"True but now you get to see what makes Duster tick." The wolf faunas pointed at a button on the side. "This button transforms Duster from its lever action rifle form into a two-handed sword." Blake rolled her eyes.

"You do know that I already know that. And Duster holds twelve rounds plus one in the chamber. It uses dust, and you can pick up to five kinds with different effects."

"Okay, now that's no fun. Do you know what else it can do?" Blake quirked an eyebrow at him.

"That's what I thought," Oliver smirked.

"Seriously? I thought. You showed me what it could do."

"I did. I just didn't tell you everything Duster could do."

"But-" Oliver put his finger over Blake's mouth.

"When we first trained together, did you tell me everything Gambol Shroud could?"

"No. But then we started." Blake took Oliver's other hand.

"I know. I'm doing my best here."

"I want to know about that day." Blake looked Oliver in the eye. Oliver looked away. "Please Oliver. I trust you. But if you don't want to share that's fine."

"No. Trust you enough to tell you. Just don't repeat it. The only other person who knows is Kyle."

"Not even Winter."

"Not even her."

/-/

**Lioncrest. The Kingdom of Atlas. 6 Years ago.**

The rattle of automatic gunfire filled the air. The auto-turrets on the wall surrounding Lioncrest not destroyed wiped out Grimm by the thousands. Those that remained flowed towards the city center. Several huntsmen cut down scores of Grimm, but still some slipped through by sheer numbers. Those that did were cut down by the soldiers guarding the remaining civilians.

Hours passed — lines where broken and reformed. Soldiers, huntsmen, and eventually civilians helped hold the line against the unchanging sea of Grimm. At some point, the continuous rattle of the auto-turrets stopped running out of ammunition to fire. Later the soldiers' guns fell silent. The huntsmen and huntress weapons fell quite only leaving the cutting edge of blades to speak.

The Grimm however…They remained so they never went quiet.

"Dad?" A young Oliver asked.

"It's going to be okay son. The army is going to be here soon." Oliver's mother replied. The remaining defenders rushed into the town hall. The last two huntsmen slumped against the door. One held a sword and the other an axe. They shared whispered words with a village elder. Their rest did not last.

**thump. gggrrrr. Crack. Gggrrr. CRASH.**

Pandemonium broke out. An alpha Beowolf was cut down but…

"RUN SON. GO!" Oliver's father shouted at him. Oliver dashed away as his father pulled his gone and fired at a Beowolf. The Grimm ran amuck through the miners, shopkeepers, parents, and their kids.

Eventually, it became quiet. The scattered fighting focused on one point. The final huntsman having survived the final assault and killed the last Grimm. Wounded, he looked through the carnage turned around and walked into the walled garden behind the town hall. Untouched by Grimm, it was a peaceful place to die minus the crying kid on the bench.

"Kid. How did you survive?" He asked.

"Oliver Foley. I don't know. My dad said to run, so I did. Ran out here tried to climb the wall." Motioned at the wall. Ice and snow was covering it. "Don't work. Tried to climb the tree and I guess I slipped and knocked myself out."

"Lucky. Probably why the Grimm didn't find you." The huntsman answered. "Well. I was planning to die here peacefully. I've lost to much blood." Pointing at the gapping cut down his leg. "But I guess you can still live."

"My parents, my friends—"

"Kid! GAHH." He sat down next to Oliver. "Everyone's dead. I'm sorry, but you can still live to find something else to do with your life. It's not over."

"But—"

"NO! Don't let my team's death and mine be in vain. Let us save someone." The hunter pleaded.

"Okay…I'll do it. Thank you." Oliver answered ears flattened against his head in sadness and shame.

"Thank you. Here let me unlock your aura encase more Grimm show up."

"Isn't that illegal."

"No. You need it if a Beowolf shows up." The huntsman grunted as he faced Oliver. "Okay. Stay still and close your eyes." Oliver closed his eyes. "_For in loss that we find new life. Through this, we move on to heal and become stronger. Living for those who are lost, I release your soul and by my life grant thee yours."_

Oliver's aura flickered to life. The huntsman weakly smiled. "You will need a weapon. Take mine. His name is Duster." The wind howled. Oliver held Duster in his hands. Aura reacting to Oliver running his hand over the blade.

"Damn its cold." Oliver was broken from his stupor as the huntsman shivered. He looked paler than before. Oliver shivered as well. "Your right."

"I know." Oliver pulled his jacket off and put it around the dying huntsman in thanks for his sacrifice. He reached out and took the man's hand. A sigh of relief was heard and then a laugh.

"Ha ha ha. That feels nice."

"What does?"

"Your semblance Oliver." Oliver cocked his head. "Your semblance is some sort of weather negation. Don't you feel it?"

"Feel what?"

"Exactly." A cough followed, and hunter spit out some blood. "Do not let go Oliver."

"Okay."

/-/

"And that's how Roman found me. Holding a dead man's hand." Oliver finished.

/-/

**House Keeping:**

It's all sunshine and smiles until the back story comes out. So, we find out about Oliver's history and where he got Duster. For transparency sake, I came up with Duster being a huntsman on the fly there. I was just writing it, and it felt right. Anyway, I got to reread the previous chapters to make sure I don't have different conflicting stories about Duster's history. Also if you reread chapter 4 for the bet where Yang has to use cold water for the week.

Also, we see some of the specialist traditions. So, we have tattoos, mentors, and ceremonies between partners. What else is there? Wasn't there supposed to be something between Kyle and Yang? Whatever.

Till next time readers.


	10. Chapter 9

**Heads Up:**

This chapter is a world-building chapter, so there won't be the normal characters, but rather the other characters. Enjoy.

/-/

**Chapter 9**

/-/

**Vacuo. Somewhere in the desert.**

_Sand. Sand. Sand. Hey, look — more sand._

Taiyang was bored. Granted, hunting down bandits and Grimm was important, but walking across miles of sand was a greater evil. Doing it with Summer made it better but still. _Why would I let my wife talk me into this? Or right, I got married and lost my backbone. Or she took it. _

Summer was hot. Sure, a cloak wasn't the best idea for a dessert, but unfortunately, her semblance required it while not completely but for practical proposes it did. At least Tia was here. Something they could never have done with the girls still at Signal. _Why did they have to grow up so fast?_

"Tai?"

"Yes, dear."

"Having fun?"

"Tons. There are so many great sights to see and people to meet." Taiyang answered only a little sarcastically. Pointing to the endless miles of sand around them.

"Why did you let us go out here?"

"It was your idea. If you're not ready, we can straight back to Patch, or anywhere you like."

"No. I need to go back. So, I have better memories of this place."

"I know. Apparently, it's only a few miles ahead."

The pair walked through the blistering sand the final four miles until they reached a spot in the sand.

"So, this is it?" Tai asked. It looked the same as any other spot in the desert.

"Yep. This isn't how I remember it looking." Summer hugged Tai as some of the memories came back. He hugged her back, guessing what was going through her mind.

"What was it like if you want to share?"

/-/

**Past. 1 Year ago. Same Place.**

"Put this on." A masked man placed a necklace over her head. He reached down and pressed a button. "Alright. That's…working."

"TWO Hurry up." The other called out.

"Okay. I want you to run in a straight line that way and don't stop. When you see a bullhead fly over wait for it to come to pick you up. Do you understand?" A nod. "Alright, then. Go." He pointed in the direction.

/-/

**Present.**

"That's all."

"You already know the rest. We talked about a lot. Remember all the therapy sessions we went to?"

"What lessons?"

"The ones where you ended up cuddling under me all night." Summer sweetly answered. "Now. We need a tent for the night!" Taiyang started working on the tent for the night. "We have more therapy sessions." Tia started to work faster.

/-/

…**RING RING RING…RING RING RING…RING **

"James, what brings you to call so late in the evening?" Ozpin answered the phone.

"Ozpin, you do know that could answer in a reasonable time." General James Ironwood coldly answered.

"But I did pick earlier than last time."

"Ozpin, thank you for picking, but next time do it at a more reasonable time." _I can't believe I have to thank him for picking up faster than last time but still five minutes instead of six. _

"Your welcome." Ozpin smugly answered.

"To my main point. How is Fall Maidan? Doctor Polendina was considering going to Beacon to check on her."

"We have sent all the data to him so he should have everything. Is there anything he wanted to check out particularly? Should we be concerned?"

"No. Polendina has always been a bit scatterbrained, so I think he just felt like asking if he could go. It may also be related to his daughter's death a few years ago. Her anniversary is coming up, and he may want to be out of town for it."

"I see. Well if Dr. Polendina wants to come by he is welcome. I am sure we could allow him to speak to the upper years about aura as well if he wishes."

"Thank you. I will tell him." Ironwood thanked Ozpin.

"How is the operation against the White Fang in Mistrial going?" Ozpin inquired.

"From what I have heard, it is good."

"Is that all General?"

"Actually, I have a few more things," Ironwood answered, switching to a personal subject. "How is Team Shamrock, Blake, and Weiss doing?"

"They are doing fine. Miss Schnee is her team's leader, and the rest are on a team with each other. It's not like you to take an interest in them. Why the curiosity?"

"Specialist Schnee…"

"I see. Wanting to make sure that her family is okay?"

"Yes," Ironwood answered tiredly. "It what makes her a great specialist but…sometimes like this she could just call them, but…she doesn't want to be a 'helicopter aunt or sister.' Her words, not mine."

"I am sure the four are very grateful for her interest."

"I hope they are. She has been on my back for a couple of days about this."

"Is that why you called me, James?" Ozpin smirked.

"No. This was an exchange of information. I would never use this line to get Winter off my back." Ironwood cheekily answered.

"I am sure."

Both sides hung up.

/-/

**Mistrial. It's hot.**

"Why, Winter do we have to be out here?" Qrow asked as they sat down a table with an umbrella of a resort restaurant.

"It's a part of our cover as a married couple. Remember we talked about this?" Winter 'lovingly' glared at Qrow for his ignorance and aggravating behavior.

"Is that why I woke up on the floor?" Qrow shot back.

"No, that was bad luck." Winter laughed at Qrow.

"Married without benefits."

"Suurrreee. Whatever you say, baby." Winter reached over and took Qrow's hand as the waiter approached.

The waiter started. "I am Allan. I will be serving you today. What can I get you both to drink?"

"Bourbon please" Qrow answered.

"Ignore that. We will both have an Arnold Palmer."

"Of course, ma'am." He disappeared into the back. Winter smiled sweetly in Qrow's glare.

_No drinking on the mission. I'll show you. _Qrow's semblance went into overdrive. The waiter returned with the drinks. He placed one in front of Winter.

**SNAP**

The umbrella broke dropping the whole thing onto Winter and her drink, which naturally spilled into her lap. _What rotten luck. _

All three jumped backed. The waiter started to apologize to both, but Winter cut him off.

"It's alright nothing that can't be fixed. If you will excuse us, I need to change." She turned on her heel, and Qrow quickly followed.

/-/

Winter stepped out of the restroom with a new set of clothes.

"Winter-"

"Nope. We are even now."

"Okay. So, you're not mad."

"No. I am still mad, but you just won't receive punishment. You just have to make up for it." Qrow sighed in terror or relief; he couldn't tell some days.

/-/

**Dinner and a Mission.**

"Welcome to the Woodbine Restaurant" Qrow and Winter were escorted to a table for two.

While Qrow sat with the menu, Winter discreetly took some photos of a Vacouian banker. "And done."

Qrow quirked an eyebrow. "Really. You finished quickly this time." Winter gave him a look. "Don't give me that look."

Qrow started again. "If you say anything along that line, which we both know your thinking, I will dump you and force feed you bird seed for a week." Qrow closed his mouth.

"I was just going to ask how your sister is doing?"

"She has been good, I think. I got a letter a couple of weeks ago and sent a repley. I haven't got a chance to read the letter she sent back."

"I know we have talked about this before, but hear me out baby, you could just call her." Winter shrugged.

"It takes the magic out of it. Anyways how're your nieces?"

"They are good, and so is Weiss. I texted Ruby earlier this week."

"What about Yang?"

"She's good as well. Great probably, she was made team leader of her team…Team Skybox, I believe." Qrow reached into his pocket and pulled out his scroll. "Yeah Skybox, here is a photo of them after initiation."

In the photo, Ozpin stood behind the microphone, and Team Skybox stood off to the side standing in a line. The photo was taken from the crowd most likely by Ruby considering she sent it. Winter reached over and zoomed in.

"Qrow…"

"Yeah"

"What are her other teammate's names?"

"Uhh…Oscar, Blake, and Kevin. I think. I doesn't really matter."

"No Qrow…That's Team Shamrock and Blake." Winter answered authoritatively.

"Should I be worried?"

"No, but remember when I said I had some apprentices. Those two guys were them."

"Seriously?! Should I be worried?" Qrow asked with genuine concern.

"Worried" Winter let out a humored laugh. "No. They are some of the best that Atlas as would have produced this decade. Let's just say that Kyle on the left would have been the strongest combatant in hand to hand combat and Oliver is one of the best tacticians that was in Atlas."

"And their Yang's teammates." Qrow sighed.

"Yeah well. I suggest we just let it play out and if any problems occur we can help them work it out."

"So about your former apprentices, got any good stories?"

"Did I tell you about the time Kyle made me a cake?"

/-/

**House Keeping:**

Hey, Summer is alive! And cuddle sessions *wink*. Also, we see a short flashback from what happened and why they are out there. Ironwood and Ozpin exchange information and Ozpin picks up sooner. Qrow and Winter are as he joked married without benefits. It's like friends with benefits but the exact opposite. Also, Qrow finds out who Yang's teammates are like, and he is concerned. He's a good uncle and not drunk. Also Winter is about Qrow's age just a few years younger.

Anyway, sorry for the shorter chapter. Until next time. Next chapter should be longer. Maybe. My notes make it look longer.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

/-/

**1****st**** Year's Combat Hall. Miss Goodwitch. 1:30 pm.**

Down on the floor, Team Silversword and Team Cardinal finished sparring with Silversword winning with a margin Glynda offered out some advice.

"Team Cardinal. Please learn to work together as a team. Several times your team would actively work against each other. So work on your teamwork rather than just your individual fights, you will win more matches." She faced the winners.

"Team Silversword. Nicely done. Your teamwork was better than Cardinal, but it was still poor. Work on your teamwork and some group-based attacks, and you will improve."

The teams walked off the sparring floor and up to the stands. Miss Goodwitch continued. "Alright, our last fight of the day is Team Juniper and Team Skybox. Get down here."

"HELL YEAH!"

/-/

"So, team leader, what's the plan?" Oliver asked.

"Uhh…Beat them up?" Yang answered.

"You don't sound so sure?" Blake responded.

"Okay…Then I don't know. I usually run in and win."

"TIMES UP!" Miss Goodwitch shouted.

"Well, then. I guess we go in and kick ass then." Kyle summarized. Kyle high-fived Oliver for luck. Yang stood in front of her team, gauntlets at the ready. The count down started. Nora readied her launcher as Ren leveled Stormflower while Jaune and Pyrrha stood in front of them to block any shots from Skybox.

The count reached zero.

Nora fired. Yang shot forward.

Kyle deployed his vambraces to form a shield as Oliver and Blake dashed behind him. The trio's training and instinct left Yang overextended and cut off as Nora's grenades went off.

Jaune caught Yang's first punch on his shield, knocking him down and allowing Yang to move farther away from her team. Pyrrha followed up and quickly forced Yang out of the ring with help from Ren. Meanwhile, Nora kept the rest of the team pinned down.

"Yang is out by ring out." Glynda declared. Leaving Team Skybox at a disadvantage. Both sides reevaluated their positions.

"TWO take Red and White. THREE take Pink. I got Green. Go!" Oliver quickly commanded as Jaune gave orders to Team Juniper. The three dashed forwards. Ren and Nora split off and met Blake and Oliver as Kyle started on Jaune and Pyrrha.

Ren and Nora were quickly split up. Blake used her agility and occasionally shadow clones to dodge Nora's attacks. Ren and Oliver repeated the previous week fight. Duster in sword form Oliver was waiting for the right moment.

_A little-known feature of Duster was that in sword form it could fire one round or release the dust that added the modifiers to its bullets. _

Today however Oliver was waiting until he could freeze Ren's foot to the floor, which would allow Oliver to blast Ren with explosive rounds.

Meanwhile, Flare was crushing into Akouo or Crocea Mors' shield function. Pyrrha was easily holding her own and pushing Kyle back while Jaune was attempting to help as the titans went at it. Pyrrha backed off for a second.

**click. clinc clinc clinc clinc**

Flare flashed forward like a whip. The head detonating next to the champion. The follow-up blow was blocked as Flare shifted back into its mace form, but the dagger that took the opening made by Flare was not. It evened up the aura between Kyle and Pyrrha.

"HAMMER RIGHT"

Nora attempted to catch Kyle off guard as Blake dashed off to help Oliver with Ren. Kyle's semblance flashed in defense as he caught to blow to the side and absorbed all the momentum and force form Magnhild. The resounding shudder that Nora received temporarily stunned her. Kyle moved fast.

Sweeping Nora's feet out from under her; he pinned her face down with a knee in her back and dropped the dagger to draw Helen. Pointed at Nora's back Jaune and Pyrrha hesitated the threat clear. Come any closer and Nora gets knocked out by aura loss.

Meanwhile, Oliver saved his secret tricks for another day and with Blakes help bring Ren's aura into the red.

"Ren knocked out through aura loss" Miss Goodwitch called out.

**Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!**

Kyle opened fire on Nora as soon as Goodwitch started talking, knocking Nora out of the fight as well.

Team Skybox now had the numbers advantage. With Kyle hovering at 65% and rest of his team in the low forties; Jaune and Pyrrha both had 60% remaining.

"TWO hold Red. THREE and I have White."

Jaune and Pyrrha attempted to hold a united front. A front which fell apart as Blake appeared behind them forcing Jaune to turn around. Allowing Pyrrha to face the stronger force. Kyle moved forward as Duster shifted into its rifle form. Kyle attacked. Oliver fired.

**crack crack crack**

Dusters' explosive rounds damaged Kyle and the remaining members of Team Juniper; it also created an opening. An opening which Kyle used to separate Jaune from Pyrrha fully. Oliver moved to help Blake finish off Jaune.

Less than a minute later Jaune was declared as defeated living the champion to stand alone. With Oliver and Blake using the gaps in Pyrrha's defenses caused by Kyle taking up most of her attention; the trio chipped away at Pyrrha's aura until the fight ended with everyone but Kyle around 15% and Kyle at 40%.

"Well done. All of you." Glynda started as the team assembled in front of her. Kyle wiped his brow of sweat and rubbed his side as Blake and Oliver leaned into each other. Ren rubbed Nora's back where a bruise was forming. Jaune stood, catching his breath.

"Team Juniper. Good execution at the beginning. I am assuming that was your plan Jaune?" Jaune nodded, and his teammates agreed. "After your plan fell it apart, your cohesion was lost. Work on that." They winced. Miss Goodwitch focused on the last team. "Team Skybox. After Miss Xiao Long was knocked out, you guys worked sufficiently. With Miss Xiao Long, you failed to support her attack, which led to her early exit. Come up with a better plan next time." Implications clear that they were no longer a three-person team but rather a four-man one.

"Back to your seats." The eight walked back. Others in the stands began to leave. "WAIT! I HAVE NOT DISMISSED YOU! SIT BACK DOWN!" Miss Goodwitch's voice spoke out, reminding everyone of her wrath authoritative rule. Butts found chairs faster than Ruby found cookies on a dessert table.

"Good. The footage from each of our fights will be sent to your scrolls. I expect each of you to review the footage and come back with what went wrong and how to fix it. Dismissed."

/-/

**Evening. Beacon Library. Study Room for 12.**

At the end of the table was Team Juniper playing _Remnant: The Game. _Nora had weakened Mistrial by throwing away her troops at Pyrrha whose technological advantage and defensive bonus as Atlas helped her old off Nora. With Nora a puppet state to Pyrrha, the boys allied together asVacuo and Vale respectively. However, their attacks were infective as both played defensive withholding most of their troops. This passiveness allowed Pyrrha to cut off the Dust supply. Neptune helped Pyrrha with that masterful move. He had escaped from…Grand Taskmaster Weiss.

In the middle sat the remainder of Silversword. Two pencil pushers worked away as Weiss helped them finish their assignment for Oobleck, which was due the next day. Everybody else had finished it earlier in the day or already turned it in. Eventually, Ruby finished and disappeared to look at Jaune's cards as he plays; Sun, unfortunately, was several pages behind, but almost done.

At the other end sat Yang and Kyle working on a worksheet from Professor Port. Yang, however, was not making much headway. She was worried about her performance in combat class. She stood up.

"Are we done?" Kyle asked.

"No. I am going to get some fresh air. I don't like being in this stuff study room."

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"No. I am fine." Yang left. Kyle continued on his work.

Yang stepped out onto the terrace overlooking a garden. Miss Goodwitch coughed to her left.

"Miss Goodwitch?"

"Miss Xiao Long, how are you?"

"Good. How are you, ma'am?" Yang looked away for a second, an obvious sign of a lie.

"Good. What's wrong?" Yang twilled her thumbs together and looked at the ground. "I am waiting." Yang broke.

"Why I am the leader of Skybox?"

"Because you were the best candidate," Glynda answered honestly.

"But Oliver or Kyle would have been better leaders." Yang countered.

"True, but you have three things they don't have."

"What is that?" Yang asked.

"You aren't a leader." Yang's confusion appeared on her face. Glynda started "Beacon is a school. Oliver and Kyle both could have been leaders, but they don't need it you do. Secondly, I am sure you know all three came from Atlas together as a team if one of them was the leader they could have ostracized you from them. Lastly and most importantly, Yang, you have a heart. The very reason that you're out here is because you are worried about your team." Yang nodded along during this.

"Okay then…How do I improve?"

"Work with them. Learn how they fight and adapt to that. If you don't have a plan, ask Oliver. Train until you guys become one. That will help you become a leader." Miss Goodwitch finished.

"Thank you, Miss Goodwitch."

"Now, go hang out with your team." Yang walked away happier and more confident.

_So, train with them is the short answer. I can do that._

/-/

**Vale. Date Night.**

"Do feel bad that we ditched Kyle to study with Yang?" Oliver asked.

"No. Do you?" Blake asked back.

"No. Just making sure we are on the same page." Blake chuckled and attempted to lean farther into Oliver. _Stupid armrest. _Blake squirmed some more.

"Blake let's just sit here and hold hand's the seats aren't really…" She agreed and held Oliver's hand as the movie started.

_Love More Than Likely. Ohh…Boy. Somebody shoot me already. _Oliver thought. However, it was Blake's turn so…he was stuck until it ended.

/-/

"Next time. I am choosing the movie." Oliver declared.

"Didn't you say that last time." Blake cut him down. "I had fun. What was your favorite part?"

"Can I say when it ended?"

"Do you want to walk back to Beacon alone?" Oliver shook his head.

"I liked the part where they cooked. It reminded me of when Kyle tried to make Winter a cake. What was your favorite part?"

"Hmmm…This part." Blake kissed Oliver long enough for him to respond. She backed off; Oliver let out a distressed whine. "Always wanting more. Typical." Blake jested. "Maybe if you keep me entertained on the way back you can get another."

"But that's impossible…but where do you want to start?"

"What do you think of the others?" Blake started.

"Team Juniper is going to be a powerhouse if Jaune can get some training in him. He is a good leader. Pyrrha will more than hold her own in a fight. Ren and Nora will be good support for them and each other with how they complement each other." Oliver thought for a second. "Team Silversword is complicated. Ruby will be able to kill Grimm like nobody else with Weiss, but both are glass canons. Sun offers the only real effective close quarters combat, and Neptune is average from what I have seen. His weapon is effective at range, but at close range, he doesn't have much to counter anything inside his spear's circle."

"What about semblances?"

"Pyrrha's is strong. Kyle's hits weren't landing even if he didn't mention it. Its probally some sort of telikenis. Nora's is situational but extremely strong in said cases. Sun's is situational again unless he gets better. Ruby's is great if she can stay moving. Weiss is the same as Winter…" They continued. "And we haven't seen Ren's, Neptune's, or Jaune's."

"What about Yang's?"

"It's a defensive semblance and extremely strong, but if she uses it to win every fight, then one day that will get her hurt." Blake nodded in agreement, thinking about how Kyle had held on as she attacked backed by her semblance, but was burned out afterwards.

They reached the Bullheads at which Blake leaned her head against Oliver and nodded off until they got back. Late in the evening.

/-/

**Friday. Beacon. Lunch.**

"That's nice of Miss Goodwitch to let us out early," Ruby commented.

"Yeah. Thanks, Kyle and Oliver for the help." Jaune followed up. The two former specialists having helped the rest with there combat evaluations for Combat Class. The excellent evaluations were convincing enough for her to let the three teams out early.

"No problem. I am just glad that we get the afternoon off. It's nice." Kyle responded for both.

"Hey, Kyle, can you show me your rifle? The one you mentioned during the evaluations." Ruby asked.

Kyle shrugged. "Sure. Want to see it now?" Weiss huffed in annoyance.

"YES!"

"Let's go." Kyle and Ruby stood up and said goodbye to everybody. Pyrrha and Jaune left soon after to train as Nora dragged Ren to the fair on a 'not a date' date.

"Something wrong, Wiess?" Sun asked, seeing his leader's annoyance.

"No. Everything is fine." She sharply answered.

"You see you say that, but if I squint my eyes enough, I see this heat waves rolling off of you." Sun mimed squinting, which Yang quickly followed.

"Oh. Yeah, I see them too." Yang spoke up.

"I am not mad." Weiss glared at them. "but I am simply disappointed."

"And who are you disappointed in?" Neptune prodded. Wiess looked away. A mumble. "Who?"

"Kyle…"

"Why?"

"I asked him…" A few of seconds of silence followed as others put the pieces together.

"You asked him on a date, and he turned you down?" Blake filled in.

"Yes." A moment of silence. Yang food gave her heartburn.

"Don't feel bad, Weiss, that's not the first time Kyle turned someone down. He did a couple of times last year. He's not looking for a relationship right now…I think. We didn't exactly talk about it." Oliver supplied.

"Then why did he have time for Ruby?" Weiss questioned trying to retrieve some of her honor.

Blake and Oliver looked at each other with questioning looks. A silent conversation went on between them.

Oliver started. "Kyle sees Ruby as family, a younger sister of sorts now. That's why when we first got here, I threw Kyle under the bus into making him Ruby's brother." Oliver stopped.

"So not a romantic interest," Blake explained. The rest nodded.

/-/

**Gun Range.**

Kyle held a long gun case in one hand a box of ammunition in the other. Ruby skipped along next to him.

"Kylllleee telllll meee pleasssseee." Ruby begged.

"Can't you be patient?"

"No. I just want to know."

"But don't you want a grand reveal." Kyle teased. Ruby frowned.

They eventually reached the gun range. Kyle put the ammo box along with the gun case on the table. Ruby vibrated in excitement. Kyle opened the ammo box and pulled out a couple of magazines. Ruby let out several distressed whines. Kyle unlocked the final box.

"Ready?"

"YES! OPEN IT!" Kyle lifted the lid. A pitched squeal. "YOU HAVE AN ATLAS DOUBLESTAR ASSAULT RIFLE?!"

After the ringing stopped, Kyle nodded. "It's a BR model."

"It shoots Beowulf Rounds?!"

"Yes. That's standard for the Doublestar Battle Rifle." Ruby disappeared for a second into rose petals and then reappeared mostly calmed down.

"I will run you throw the basics before you get to fire it." Kyle started. Ruby nodded. "It holds a thirty-round magazine. The slide is here, and the magazine release is here." Kyle pointed to the respective spots.

Kyle handed Ruby a magazine and motioned to pick it up. Ruby took both and walked to the firing line.

Ruby smiled. She flipped a switch off of safe.

**bang bang bang**

"May I?"

"Of course, you can." Ruby hit the fun switch.

Many magazines later Kyle placed the Doublestar BR back into its case while Ruby swept up rose petals and spent rifle rounds.

"And done." Ruby stated, "Thank you for doing this with me, Kyle." Ruby hugged Kyle.

"Yeah…no problem. It was…fun."

They stepped out and ran into Yang. "Hi, Yang. Kyle's rifle is so cool. Like it doesn't change into anything but it's still cool."

"Ruby go take a shower you smell like dust and cordite. Shoo. Shoo." She turned to Kyle. "You smell too."

"It's nice to see you too."

"Go take a shower."

"I have clean my rifle first." Kyle held up the gun case.

"How about I clean your rifle, and ] you go take a shower." Yang winked.

Kyle rolled his eyes. "I assume this would require both of us to be in the shower together too."

"No, we could do it in the tub."

"Blake would kill both of us if we did that in there."

"You know it's not so fun when you don't get embarrassed," Yang admitted.

"I guess you have to up the ante then or go mess if Jaune or Pyrrha."

Kyle opened to door for their room and stepped in. Yang followed him in. Blake was reading, and Oliver was catching up on the news.

/-/

**Saturday. Vale Fair Grounds. Mid-Morning. **

"How many people in your party?"

"Four," Yang answered.

"Okay," The cashier looked at Yang, who looked at Kyle.

"Seriously?"

"Please," Yang batted her eyelashes at him.

"Fine." Kyle pulled out his wallet and handed over the required lien.

"Thanks, baby." Yang latched onto Kyle's arm as they walked in. The others following soon after.

The fair was littered with arcade stalls to lemonade stands and a petting zoo. To the right was the carnival part of fair and to the left were shows with acrobats to industrial and huntsman demonstrations. The teams split up, or well tried too. Oliver and Blake attempted to go to the left before Yang and Kyle dragged them back, and Weiss didn't get the opportunity to with Ruby and Ren received the same treatment form Nora.

Up first. Carnival Games.

The first game was a simple ring toss game. Lein was handed over and the rings were received. Somehow Kyle ended up paying for this two; Weiss conveniently brought a certain document for Ruby to reference when Kyle was stubborn about something. One spot was a nuisance.

/-/

_Article 5 Section 2_

_Should the signer (Kyle Burner) be at an event with the contract holder (Ruby Rose). The holder, should funds allow it, is allowed to have the signer pay for a substance, materials, or services under 10 lien. The maximum is 150 lien per day. If this is not done, it shall be considered a breach of contract. See Article 8 for punishments when in breach of contract._

_Article 8_

_When in breach of contract, the contract holder is allowed to inflict following punishments._

_-Guilt Tripping_

_-Training Sessions_

_-Payment of Extra Cookies and Sweets_

_End Contract_

_Schnee Dust Company Law Firm_

At the bottom was scrawled out in pen. _A knuckle sandwich._

/-/

"I WON!" Nora shouted. Two sang internally with joy, the endless game of chance greatly lightening two wallets. Ruby was sad but was quickly passed it onto Kyle as they stepped up to a shooting gallery. The group soon had rifles in their hands, Oliver picking one up with a promise win Blake a plush dog, Ruby with the determination to win, Neptune was just excited to have a game he was good at, and Jaune was going to give it his best shot.

The first round went well. Ruby won by a small margin over Neptune and Oliver. Nobody won enough points for the grand prize but enough for some tolerable toys. The shooters prepared to go again.

Kyle had a thought. _So Weiss is making me pay, let's see if I can get some revenge. Who knows how but the groundwork for one will do._

"Wait before we start. How about a bet?" Everyone looked at Kyle. "So, we take each team's best shooter and the team with the lowest score, that team has to do something as decided by the winning team."

"We accept. Ruby, don't mess this up." Weiss put Silversword into the running.

"I am good with it. Pyrrha would you." Jaune answered.

"Awesome! Oliver, Team Skybox is in your hands." Yang finished.

The three shooters lined up. The shooting gallery started to move. The bell rang.

**pingpingpingpingpingpingping**

It was neck and neck for the first few seconds. Oliver soon pulled ahead. Leaving the number two position contested.

**pingpingpingpingpingpingpingpingpingpingpingpingpingping**

In the final seconds, the winners were decided. Oliver lead by a nice margin snagging a doggy plush for Blake, Ruby came in second, leaving Team Juniper in last with their fate resting in Kyle and Yang's hands.

"Sorry, guys" Pyrrha apologized to her teammates.

"It's no problem. We can take anything they throw at us." Jaune responded.

"Yeah because we're the most awesome team ever!" Nora responded. That was highly contested point as the group walked off to find some place for lunch and a show to watch while they ate.

/-/

After eating and watching the acrobats, Yang pulled Kyle off to the side. "What do you have in mind for Team Juniper?"

"Did you see the Zipper on the way in?"

"No? What was it?"

"Let's just say that it is a spinning arm with free floating cages running along said arm."

**A/N: Go to Youtube. Look up Zipper Carnival Ride.**

"We are going to put them through that."

"I have been through worse. They'll survive."

"Afterwards we have to ride the Ferris wheel though." Yang answered. Kyle shrugged in agreement.

/-/

**After Lunch.**

"Have fun you short people." Yang shouted at Ruby and Weiss as the coaster sped off.

"I have big boobs. I am over the height to ride. So what? I fight Grimm but I can't ride a stupid rollercoaster." Ruby complained to herself as Jaune and Weiss sat with her.

"It's okay Ruby you will grow tall soon enough." Jaune consoled Ruby.

Minutes later ride returned and the rest came to collect the three from the chicken pen.

"Alright one more ride." Weiss supplied.

"Good. We have the perfect ride." Yang interceded. "And Juniper has to ride."

"It's not the Ferris wheel is it?" Jaune asked.

"Sorta. It has Ferris wheel properties." Kyle answered.

"That doesn't help."

"Sure, it does. It makes my life more fun."

/-/

**The Zipper**

"NO. No. no." Jaune looked up at the mechanical monstrosity.

"Have fun Jaune. Remember you could have avoided this by winning." Nora pushed Jaune towards the door. Jaune and Pyrrha entered the first one and Nora and Ren the second one.

"You're not riding?" the attendee asked. The rest sook their heads. Some were extremely worried particularly those riding with Jaune.

The Zipper started to rumble. The cages started to go up. A stomach grumbled.

"Ahh…Pyrrha."

"Yes, Jaune."

"I am so sorry, but this next part is kind of your fault."

"I know. Just face the other way." Pyrrha acknowledged their impending need for a shower. They reached the top as the machine was fully loaded.

At the bottom, their 'friends' encouraged them. Their cage started down.

Jaune took a big breath of air. No screams of terror here. Nora shouted excitedly from above them. Then the real ride began.

Jaune focused on keeping his lunch down while Pyrrha attempted the help him. The ride continued each time getting worse for Jaune.

**Bllurragghhhh**

Jaune lunch was released from the depths of digestion. Resurfacing beautifully as the cage rotated downwards. Pyrrha may the gods bless her. Got some vomit somewhere. There was so much. Bits and pieces were hanging above them in the cage. Pyrrha started to turn green. Several cheers where heard. Curse them with a thousand deaths.

Eventually with a squeak, the cage stopped abruptly. Vomit flew from the cage onto the ground. Pyrrha got out quickly vomit in her hair and on her clothes; Jaune slumped out half dead or that's at least in the version he told.

Kyle reached out a hand to help him up. "God damn fearless, Jaune. I can't believe you did it."

"I hate you so much. So so so very much." Jaune answered and pulled Kyle into a hug.

"That's childish Jaune." Jaune held on tighter.

"This is revenge."

"It's gross."

"Go sit in there and tell me that this is gross."

"Got me there."

"How about we call it a day here?" Kyle asked. "We need to shower now."

"Sounds good."

/-/

Team Silversword sat together with Ren and Nora on the ride back to Beacon. All of them sitting outside of the biohazard disaster of Jaune and Pyrrha. Kyle went to set next Yang.

Yang eyed Kyle as he started to sit down.

"If-"

"Trust me, I won't," Kyle answered. After a few minutes of riding. "Yang."

"Yeah."

"Sorry, we didn't get to ride the Ferris Wheel. I guess I blew that one. Anything I can do to make it up to you?" Kyle asked.

Yang's heart fluttered.

"We could go back tonight. It doesn't close until midnight."

"Okay. After dinner?"

"Works for me."

The bullhead began to land.

/-/

**After Dinner. 9:30 pm.**

"Did you tell Ruby that we were going?" Kyle questioned Yang.

"No."

"Wouldn't she want to go on the Ferris wheel?"

"Yes."

"Do you want me to text her?"

"No. I want us to go alone together as partners."

"Partner outing it is then." They stepped outside.

"HAVE FUN ON YOUR DATE!" Oliver called after them.

"HAVE FUN BANGING BLAKE. WE WILL BE BACK AFTER MIDNIGHT!" Kyle shot back.

"Are you guys always like that?" Yang asked Kyle.

"What joking with each other or being trolls?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah. Oliver is my brother. Wouldn't you do the same with Ruby?"

"Me. No. I am perfect."

"Ehh…I give you a 7 out of 10." Yang promptly brought her boot on Kyle's shoe. "Okay. Fine. You made your point 6.5 out of 10."

"Does that number go up with the more skin?" Yang questioned.

/-/

After the bullhead took off and they entered the queue to enter the fair. "Do I have to pay for you again?"

"What kind of question is that?" Yang asked back. "Real gentlemen don't make their date pay." Yang latched onto Kyle's arm.

"This isn't a date."

"That's what they all say at first," Yang sing-sang back.

_What did I do to deserve this? _

/-/

_**COME TEST YOUR STRENGTH**_

A neon sign flashed as a small crowd stood around to watch. Two strength testers with bells at the top. A simple competition. The House vs. You.

"Kyle, go win me something." Yang pointed at the contest.

"CONTESTANT WHAT'S YOUR NAME?"

"KYLE"

"ALRIGHT EVERYBODY GIVE HAND FOR KYLE!" The crowd clapped for him. Meanwhile, Yang gave him a thumbs up.

"ALRIGHT ONE CHANCE TO WIN" The announcer shouted.

"YOU CAN DO IT, BABY!" Yang shouted from the crowd. Kyle rolled his eyes and picked up the rubber hammer.

"3"

"2"

"1"

**SMACK**

The lights went up on both sides as the puck rocketed up on both.

**RING.**

Kyle's didn't ring.

"Sorry! Maybe next time."

"Hey!" Yang jumped up onto the stage. Gave Kyle a smirk. "Let me show you how a real lady wins" So strutted up to the strength tester hammer in hand.

"WHAT'S THIS?! FAIR LADY, YOU COMING TO PROTECT YOUR MAN'S HONOR HOW NOBLE."

The countdown began. The hammers came down.

**SMACK! RING! CRACK!**

Yang's blow knocked the puck up so fast that it broke off the bell at the top.

"Yo-…You broke it. You're going to pay for "

"YANG TIME TO GO!" Kyle grabbed Yang, and they jumped off the stage into the crowd and quickly disappeared.

"that!"

As they disappeared, the crowd clapped at the show they just received.

/-/

"Do you think that They have done anything stupid yet?" Blake asked Oliver.

"No. Why?"

"I think Kyle gets dumber around Yang."

"Me too. I let's pray they don't burn the fair down." Both went back to reading.

/-/

Yang and Kyle hid in a dark alley between two large tents.

"Did you see the announcer's face?"

"Of course, I did. His jaw hit the floor." Kyle responded.

They held onto each other for the next few minutes giggling and catching their breath.

They stepped out of the alley.

"To the Ferris wheel." Yang proclaimed. "Oh. Funnel Cake. Kyle, buy me some."

Kyle started to protest, but Yang bet him to it by giving him her puppy eyes. Kyle crumbled.

"Fine. You win."

"I always win." Yang draped his arm over her shoulders.

"Didn't you lose to Pyrrha a week ago."

"We don't talk about that." Kyle handed Yang her funnel cake.

"We're not sharing?"

"Hell no."

"But it would be some much more romantic." Yang whimsically answered.

"You are going to be the death of me."

/-/

**click click click click click click click click**

"This is nice."

"Yeah. It's also cold."

The pair went up and down again as the wheel spun.

**click click clunk clunk clunk CRRRR**

"Well…" Kyle looked over the side. "That's not good. I think it broke."

"Gives us more time together," Yang responded cheerily.

"You do know that we are stuck with each other for the next four years, right?"

Down on the ground, a crew started to work away. Minutes ticked by. Yang flicked her scroll open and closed it. Opened it again and closed it.

"Bored?"

"Yes. Aren't you?"

"Not really. A part of my training in Atlas was very boring. It was a 'practical' exercise in ambushing Grimm. I think they just wanted us out for a couple of days. We did it like twelve times." Kyle stopped. Yang looked at him and prodded Kyle in the stomach with her finger.

"What?"

"Continue with the story."

"That's it. Oliver and I sat there in the cold for three days in a hole waiting."

"That does sound cold. Speaking of which I am cold too," Yang complained. She looked at Kyle for his nonexistent jacket. "Can I have your jacket?"

Kyle's eyebrows rose. "I don't have a jacket." He waved his arms to show there wasn't a jacket.

"I guess we have to compromise then." Yang slide over to Kyle and up under his shoulder so that she wrapped her arms around him.

"I did not agree to this."

"No, you agreed to this when you became my partner."

/-/

**House Keeping:**

I did it. 5k words. Leave a review for that.

Started with a team fight with Skybox and Juniper and ended with Kyle and Yang stuck on a Ferris wheel. Yang gets told why she was made team leader by Glynda instead of Port. We see part of the contract that Weiss signed for Ruby and Kyle. Also, Vomit Boy remains strong with Fearless Leader on the way.

A little behind the scenes, the shooting gallery was not the original plan. The original plan had Juniper and others ride in a Tunnel of Love. Jaune/Pyrrha very awkward; Ren requires a Nurse Nora after Nora smothers him (Trials and Tit-ulations by Constable Paperbag). The Vale Fair was based on the Texas State Fair.

/-/

**Omake: Kyle makes a Cake**

"One cup of water," Kyle poured it in.

"Half a cup of vegetable oil." _Hmmm…I guess olive oil will do._

"Three eggs" Kyle dropped the three uncracked eggs into the bowl.

_Mix with a mixer. Okay. _

**click vvvrrrrmmm click VVVRRRRMMM**

The eggs were shattered and only a small mess was made.

"And into a pan which goes into the oven." Kyle opened the oven.

"Hey, Kyle."

"Hi guys, how was training?" Kyle asked Blake and Oliver.

"Good. What are you baking?" Blake asked.

"A cake for Winter."

"You cooking? Kyle that's a terrible idea. Last time you burned pasta!"

"So, pasta doesn't have instructions; this cake does."

_Note to self, don't let anybody eat the cake. And maybe I should call in an environmental disaster just in case._

After fourty minutes…

"Crap my cake!" Kyle rushed out of the living room.

_Thank god it's not burnt._

The door opened, and Winter walked into her apartment with dinner, Simple Woks.

"HI BOSS. Welcome back." Oliver shouted from the living room as he got up to greet his mentor.

"Welcome back, Miss Schnee." Blake formally replied still not use to working for her.

"Who's cooking? Kyle?" Winter asked.

"Yes, ma'am. I made a cake for you in thanks for helping us." Kyle held the cake out and grinned.

_Ahhh…This is so cute and nice. _Winter's heart overflowed with happiness and joy and then she looked at the 'cake.' _That is also an abomination. _

"Thank you, Kyle. You are very welcome. I am always happy to help." Winter truthfully responded. "But Kyle,"

"Yeah." Kyle smiled happily.

"That isn't a cake. It's an abomination, but I do appreciate the gesture so after dinner we will make a cake together."

"What's wrong with my cake?"

"Three main things. One you burned it. Two you used olive oil instead of vegetable oil. Three I can see the egg shells in the cake. That's not supposed to be there." Kyle frowned. "But I will show you later so stop moping and eat dinner."

With food passed around the four sat at the table and they had dinner.

/-/

**Omake 2: Kyle and Yang vs. A ****Qrow ****Crow**

"I guess we have to compromise then." Yang slide over to Kyle and up under his shoulder so that she wrapped her arms around him.

"I did not agree to this."

"No, you agreed to this when you became my partner."

**CAAAWWW CAAAWW**

A crow landed on the hand bar in front of the pair. Kyle reached out to scare it way.

"Ouch!"

"What?!"

"The crow bit me."

"Probably because it thought you were going to feed it."

"Well, I don't have any food so…"

The bird jumped onto Kyle's arm and climbed it's way up to his shoulder.

"Hey look you're a pirate now."

The bird cocked its head and…well it…

"Ahh! Gross! Nope Yang, I am killing this bird." Kyle reached for Helen as the crow flew away. Yang grabbed his wrist before Helen could appear.

"Relax Kyle. It will come out." Yang ran her hand over Kyle's chest in a calming manner.

_Thank you, little crow, you're very helpful. Kyle's muscles do feel nice. I wonder what it would be like without the shirt though._

Yang put Kyle's arm around her waist as she snuggled closer. _So warm…._

**clink clink clink**

_Seriously! We have been up here for two hours and the second I get nice and comfortable; it starts working again. _

Bad luck.

/-/

**Patch. The Man-Cave. 1 am. **

Qrow sat down at the table as Tai got some print outs from a printer.

"Mission Report, Qrow"

"We lost her."

"What do you mean? We lost her." Taiyang asked.

"It means we lost her. She's latched onto him, and she won't let go."

"Is there any way we can derail this?"

"Tai, the kid doesn't have any weakness unless you count being a former Atlassian specialist, a weakness," Qrow explained.

"HE IS WHAT?!"

"TAIYANG XIAO LONG AND QROW BRANWEN GO TO SLEEP! WE ARE GOING TO TALK ABOUT THIS IN THE MORNING!" Summer promised as dragged her husband back to bed.

Both men scampered back to bed. The beauty sleep of the females of Team STRQ was never messed with. The one time at Beacon and the week in the infirmary with Tsune guaranteed that.

/-/

**Final Note:**

Take each Omake with a grain of salt on if they are canon or not. The first one is. The second one isn't canon for the record. Also, Tsune is canon to this story, so if we ever end up in the infimary, we will see her. If you don't know who she is, read Professor Arc by Coeur-Al-Aran.

And now I am at 6k words.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

/-/

**5 Weeks after Initiation. Friday. Lunch.**

Kyle ran his fingers through his hair. _Damn. I need to get a haircut. Guess I will go tomorrow._

"Oliver, when are you going to get a haircut?"

"When Blake tells me to."

"Blake when is Oliver getting a haircut?" Blake shrugged.

"HEY…I can give you the very best one ever. I can do a mohawk or a bowl cut or—" Nora cut in.

"Thank you, Nora, but I was going to get one in Vale from a barber."

"I am a barber. Sorta. I used to get everyone's hair at the orphanage when Ren and I lived there."

_That's a terrifying thought — Nora with scissors and hair clippers. _

"Ren?" Kyle asked for confirmation.

"I let her cut my hair."

Yang sealed Kyle's fate. "It can't hurt to try. I will even reward you if you let Nora cut your hair." Yang leaned very close.

"Twenty lien as the reward and you have a deal." Kyle shot back.

"Done"

"YES! LET'S GO!" Nora grabbed Kyle and pulled him away. Yang following quickly behind.

/-/

**Team JNPR Dorm Room. **

Kyle sat down in a chair that Nora pulled out. Yang then sat on his lap.

"Why?"

"To make sure you don't leave. Also, this is your real reward."

"You sitting on me?"

"Yes. You should be thankful that I grace you with my presence."

"I should have never brought haircuts up." Kyle looked at Yang. "Remind me never to bring up anything that you can make me do ever?" Yang smirked.

Nora walked back in with clippers, scissors, and a spray bottle with water. She promptly squirted both Yang and Kyle. Mainly Kyle.

"No PDA while I am cutting hair. It's distracting." Nora stated. Yang got off and sat on Pyrrha's bed. "So, what to do you want?"

"He wants it cut short on the sides and then longer on top." Yang input from the bed.

"Yeah that. Yang, how did you know that?"

"Because I am the best partner ever." _Because that's how I want your hair to be._

"Awesome," Nora started.

/-/

"And done." Nora looked down at Yang expectantly. "SOOOO How does he look?"

"He looks sexy. I guess I let cut his hair again." She responded.

"YES!"

**SLAM**

"Guys we got class!" Jaune shouted as he dashed in and then out folder in hand.

"CRAP!" Yang jumped off Pyrrha's bed and followed after him. Kyle also dashed off and grabbed his assignment and Yangs before running after them.

"Have fun!" Nora shouted after them.

Being late to leadership class with Miss Goodwitch was not worth the dentition. Actually, anything was better than following a half-naked Professor Port through the Emerald Forest to catch Grimm was.

/-/

**1****st**** Year Leadership Class. 2 Weeks Ago.**

"Mr. Burner." Miss Goodwitch called out. "Why are you here?"

"Partner bonding session," Kyle responded, honestly.

"You do realize that this class is for leaders only."

"I do, but my partner wanted me to be here." Kyle shrugged. "So here I am."

"Alright, then. If you take this class, then I expect you to pass it."

"I understand."

"Also, you and Miss Xiao Long have dentition tomorrow morning with Professor Port."

/-/

**Present.**

"Thank you, Mr. Winchester." Miss Goodwitch spoke as the leader of Team CDRL finished his presentation on a strategy of how to defeat a Geist in a stone body. "Alright next, Mr. Burner."

Kyle stood up and walked up to the front of the class. Handed his assignment to Coco Adel, Miss Goodwitch's teaching assistant for the class.

"I was given two teams consisting of Team Coffee and Team SilverSword. Our mission was to protect a group of noncombatants to position for an airlift to Vale." Kyle pointed to spot on the map. "Using this valley, I was able to use both teams to effectively protect the rear until we reach this spot, which will be used as LZ." Kyle drew a square and marked it off. "With the noncombatants on the way out, both teams will be forced into rear security while the town's militia protected the non-combatants." Kyle drew Team Coffee above the valley and Team SilverSword holding out at the bottom. "The two teams will then have an effective crossfire for the Grimm." Kyle went back to his set.

Glynda flipped through the assignment for a few more seconds. "How did you plan to get Team Coffee up onto the cliffs?"

"Use a bullhead." Miss Goodwitch nodded. "They are already there for the airlift."

"Alright very well. Everybody who didn't go today will go next week. Dismissed."

Everybody got up to leave. The three team leaders and Kyle walked out together.

"Are we doing any group stuff tonight?" Kyle asked the three.

"I have to train with Pyrrha tonight. I still have to work on my swordsmanship." Jaune responded. His skill subpar to where he needed and wanted to be.

"And my team has to study for the exams coming up later next week," Wiess added.

"So that leaves us and Ren and Nora." Yang figuring that Blake and Oliver used Friday as date night if there were not any previous plans.

"Actually, I think Nora dragged Ren out to Vale on a 'partner bonding session'." Jaune corrected.

"So, a date. Does Ren know that?" Wiess corrected.

"Probably so, I don't see why they don't just get together. It's very obvious." Jaune answered.

"Well, not all people are so gifted, Jaune. Maybe Ren doesn't know." Yang shot back. Jaune's obviousness to Pyrrha being the case and point.

Jaune shrugged. "Alright, then. Have fun training and studying then." Kyle pulled Yang away so that Jaune did not get an extra training session.

Jaune and Weiss walked off together back to their dorms while Kyle and Yang walked elsewhere.

/-/

After a few minutes of walking in a circle. "Where are we going?" Yang asked as they end back in front of Miss Goodwitch's classroom.

"I don't know. What do you want to do?" Yang smirked. "Whatever your thinking, I don't want to do it," Kyle responded. Yang pouted at him. He stared back. She stared back. _Stupid puppy eyes! _

"Fine! Let's go, do your thing." Kyle yielded.

"Then let's go shopping!"

"With whose money?"

"Yours."

"No way. You already have winter clothes." Yang pouted at him again. "No. Yang, this isn't happening."

Yang gave up. "What's your plan?"

"Normally we hang out with everybody." Yang nodded in agreement. "We play board games or study or watch a movie. We could do one of those?" They started walking.

"Sounds like you're asking me on a date?"

"I am sure you would like that" Kyle smiled. "to have a chance even date me." Kyle pretended to flip his hair.

"Don't get ahead of yourself there. I'm the smart and good looking one here. That's why I am the team leader, and you're not."

"Really? I thought you were a Make a Wish Kid and this was your wish. To be partnered with a great handsome single man like myself."

"No!" Yang's face pinkened slightly. "I remember that I made this happen without help. I believe I plucked you out of the air like a hawk does a mouse." _That analogy broke down some. _

The two continued to bicker back and forth.

/-/

Disguised in the distance. Blake and Oliver watched and listened as their teammates bickered.

"They argue like a married couple," Oliver commented.

"I am surprised Yang hasn't jumped Kyle yet?"

"Me too. All flirt and no kiss." Oliver reappropriated the old saying 'All bark and no bite.'

"Looks like it. Do you think she is actually into him?"

"You read the smut books." Blake raised her eyebrows. "Ahem…romance novels. I believe that this is your area of expertise."

"You have also known Kyle longer," Blake responded.

"This is about Yang, not Kyle. Don't avoid the question."

"I think… Yang is into him. Your turn."

"I don't think Kyle is into Yang right now. Maybe with some prodding and help, he will, but I think Kyle has grown used to Yang as his flirty partner. So now that Yang is trying to get his attention the more traditional way, he is missing the signs."

"So pretty much Yang is Pyrrha and Kyle is Jaune expect Kyle isn't looking for a relationship while Jaune clearly is."

"Are we going to help them?" Blake asked, concerned for her friends.

"If Yang asks for help then yes, but otherwise I think we should allow this to occur naturally." Oliver looked thoughtful for a second as they continued to follow them. "…Unless some other girl decides to make a play for Kyle then I will step in," Oliver concluded.

Ahead of them, their friends were roasting each other, and from the sounds of it they were not holding back.

"You know Blake this was a great date idea."

"And you doubted me." Blake teased.

/-/

**Training Halls**

The clash of metal rang out. Followed by a thud of Jaune hitting the mat. Pyrrha looked down at her partner as he looked up at her.

"So how do I stop that from happening?" Jaune referred to how Pyrrha swept him off his feet.

"You are still flat-footed. Next time, you could pull your opponent with you to a grapple." Jaune nodded and stood up again. Pyrrha initiated the fight.

/-/

**Team SliverSword.**

Weiss looked over at her team. They were working diligently away.

Neptune was by far the best worker. His natural intelligence helped immensely when explaining things to her teammates or just in general homework.

Sun was capable enough. Although using his semblance for some of the work was frustrating, mainly because his work became noticeably worse. _Who knew that trying to write to different parts of the same essay would do that? Finding the same paragraph in two spots was interesting to watch Sun explain. _

Finally, Ruby. Her very hyperactive problem child and partner. Given her semblance it made sense. Super speed for a hyperactive personality. She, however, would focus on the work when she was required to like now.

Weiss was content. Sure, her team wasn't the strongest in combat class. Those belonging to JNPR and KYBO, but she was away from Atlas and her father, had her own friends and was free to do whatever she liked within reason.

Her other friends were equally complicated and interesting. JNPR was fairly simple. Jaune Arc was a subaverage fighter (but improving) with a natural talent for leadership and strategy. His initial courting aside, he was a good person, maybe not friends but definitely above acquaintances.

Pyrrha was equally simple. A supreme fighter that picked up Jaune's slack and wanted Jaune. Probably why she trained with him almost every other night.

Ren and Nora were different. Nora's personality seemingly dominating the other, but after watching that was never true. They were yin and yang to each other.

Yang. She was her competition for him. Yang had the means and the motivation to snag him off the market. Her personality overflowing to make up for her lack of tactical thinking or leadership. She was the heart and soul of her team, much like Ruby or Nora.

The couple. Blake and Oliver. Her early altercation was hasty and wrong. They turned out to be great people. Oliver was a very skilled tactician, helping her mastermind some of their team maneuvers and plays. His better half, Blake had been an excellent reading partner and conversationalist on many topics from faunas, the SDC, and many novels. Some conversations which never would be admitted to.

Lastly, Kyle Burner. Her research had revealed next to nothing about him. He lived in Argus until his parents were killed and he disappeared afterward. Her sister had been unable to get any information on him. It was this that had interested her in him in the first place. He was a picture-perfect photo of an Atlassian officer, yet not a single scrap of information existed about him or Oliver. But that is Yang's problem now.

Weiss laid her pencil down.

"So, who wants ice cream?"

"I DO!"

"Thank Oum."

/-/

**House Keeping:**

So it is 2 in the morning on 6/28/18, but I finished this. Sorry for jumping around some much. But point to a chapter that doesn't.

So, this chapter is a filler chapter for transparency sake. Credit to Imyoshi's Butter for Nora's haircut and to Leader Change by JustAnotherGuy04 for an idea on the leadership class. The end was made on the spot so it will probably be a little OOC or something.

We also see what has been going on for the past four weeks and the routine that has been established. The most important part, however, is Weiss's little mental exercise on the group. We see how she is not the icy queen we know from V1 but rather the icy queen from V6. Also, Winter doesn't tell Wiess about Shamrock's previous affiliation with her (State secrets and all that).

Up next Week 8. Forever Fall Forest. Get Jaune a bag because while the road may not be bumpy, it will be chunky.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

/-/

Special thanks to everyone. Last week you guys had half the views and a third views that tooks us all of October to reach. So thank you everybody.

Also if we get sevens reviews; I will do a double upload next week. One on Monday (11/18) and another on Wensday (11/20).

/-/

**Thursday After Combat Class**

The students of the leadership class sat down or kneeled before Miss Goodwitch.

"As has been mentioned, tomorrow is your first practical exam. It should be easy." The professor pulled up a projector onto the screen. "This is the Forever Fall Forest. There are primarily Ursa in the forest but there have been sightings over other types of Grimm." Everyone nodded either agreeing or having looked it up before. "Your mission is to collect sap from the trees enough to fill a jar." She held up a jar. "This sap will attract the Ursa to you so be prepared to fight them."

Someone raised their hand. Miss Goodwitch looked at them. "What concentration of majors can we expect?"

"There are a few packs with a major leading them, but myself or another of the professors just in case."

"How are we getting there?" Another question from the floor.

"Vale is providing twelve bullheads for us."

"Can we make group team requests?" Jaune asked.

"Yes, but not right now."

"Are bullheads staying at the LZ and if so, who is protecting them?" Kyle asked.

Miss Goodwitch raised her eyebrow. "Why do you ask that?"

"I just want to bring enough snacks just in case." That got a few chuckles.

"A team of second years will be protecting them. If the professor has to leave."

"Any more questions?" She looked around. Kyle raised his hand. "Mr. Burner."

"How long are we going to be there and should I pack a lunch?"

"Until the late afternoon and yes. Beacon will not be providing one." Miss Goodwitch smiled. "Off the record. One of the lessons this trip normally teaches is information gathering." She paused for a moment. "You are dismissed. Have your teams at the landing pads before nine."

Everyone stood up. Juane stepped forward to Miss Goodwitch as did several others.

/-/

**Friday 9:00 am.**

The three teams found jump seats on their bullhead. Several members had backpacks which were stowed away. Kyle brought his rifle, and Oliver brought extra dust infused bullets for that extra bang. They had got some questioning looks but otherwise went unnoticed.

Kyle walked forward to the cockpit to chat with the pilots.

**cough cough Cough VRRTBBBBB**

The bullheads engines fired up and went to idle. All talking stopped. The oppressive sound forcing everyone to cover their ears. Oliver and Blake were not greatly affected; having put on ear protection as soon as they stepped on board. Kyle reach behind him and slapped his ear muffs on. Neptune saw and followed suit as did Ren. Everyone eventually finding the wonders of ear muffs and ear protection in general.

**thunk **

_Ohhhh…Thank Monty. It's quiet now. Ouch, that hurt. _Yang looked at Blake and Oliver. Blake sat reading a book, and Oliver held Duster on between his legs, clearly bored. _Good there okay by the looks of things._ She looked down the line. _So is Ruby. _

She felt a piece of paper, and pen get pressed into her hand from Kyle.

Kyle: _Feeling better?_

Yang: _Yes. How are they not affected? _Yang pointed at her teammates.

Kyle: _Not our first rodeo. Get comfortable. 1-hour flight. _

Yang: _:(_

Kyle: _Look out the window_

Yang: _Boring_

Kyle shrugged. Leaned back and closed his eyes. Yang shifted against him. _Seriously Yang. _

Kyle: _Really?_

Yang nodded and leaned her head against him and pulled her scroll out. The bullhead took off. At the front of the bullhead, Jaune attempted to hold his breakfast in. Nora began to go crazy from the close confinement. Ren began to meditate in hopes Nora would calm down through osmosis. Pyrrha was worried for Jaune and her shoes. Sun sat next to Weiss, who looked over maps and charts meticulously. Neptune sat next Ruby hoping she didn't impale him with Crescent Rose as she fiddled with it.

Minutes later.

Jaune tensed and Pyrrha leaned away. Nora lifted her legs onto her chair. Yang lifted her scroll. Jaune leaned back.

Minutes later.

Jaune opened the bag quickly and threw up into it. Yang recorded it and sent it to Blake, who looked at Yang looked back at her scroll went to back to reading her book. _So, Blake doesn't care. _

Kyle saw Blake's smirk and pulled out some more paper.

Kyle: _Blake does care. She just pretends not to._

Yang: _Really._

Kyle: _Yeah. She cares a lot. Doesn't show it. But still does. We all do._

Yang: _I thought she had a stick up her…_

Kyle: _Only Oliver is up there_

Yang chuckled. Kyle went back to resting. Yang tried to mimic him. _Stupid jump seat without a headrest. _Yang looked at Kyle's arm. Moving quickly, she grabbed his wrist and wrapped it over her shoulders. _Much better._

The flight went on.

/-/

**Forty-five minutes later.**

The four bullheads began to descend. The other eight had flown off to other areas of the forest with their contingent of students.

_Fun Fact: Bullheads don't come with seatbelt signs or warnings about turbulance. _The bullhead dipped into a tight descending spiral; Kyle grabbed Yang as she went airborne. Almost everyone got tossed about. Neptune and Ren both had their seatbelts on the rest on Team Juniper and SliverSword did not. There were lots of screaming and laughing.

The bullheads landed. Lots of groaning came from the floor. Yang lay precariously on Kyle.

"This reminds me of initiation," Kyle commented.

"What Yang laying on top of you?" Blake asked.

"Yep. Just latched onto me like a parasite."

"I am not a parasite. I am a blessing to everybody, especially you." Yang defended herself and poked Kyle in the chest.

"That's debatable. I was thinking more of a money sucking leech." Yang punched Kyle in the stomach and gave him the cold shoulder until he apologized and groveled some for good measure.

/-/

**Noon. Lunchtime.**

"WEISS WHAT'S FOR LUNCH?" Ruby shouted down from the top of her tree.

"COME DOWN HERE AND FIND OUT!" Wiess shouted back up the tree.

"NEVER!"

"I HAVE COOKIES!"

"CHOCOLATE CHIP?"

"ONLY FOR YOU!"

"IT'S OATMEAL RAISIN RUBY!" Sun shouted up. "OUCH!" Sun rubbed his shin where Weiss had violently kicked him.

"NEPTUNE! WHAT TYPE ARE DOWN THERE?"

"UHHH…. CHOCOLATE CHIP AND SNICKERDOODLES!" Neptune answered as he held the box. A flight of roses dashed down the tree. Neptune promptly held the box over his head. The last time he didn't, Ruby ate all the 'good' ones in a split second.

"Ruby come eat your lunch, and then you can have a cookie."

"Can I just look at them?"

"You can have the first one." Weiss relented. The other teams were having a more peaceful lunch.

Pyrrha had decided to make this a picnic with a blanket a basket with sandwiches and chips along with a couple of bottles of Gatorade.

"I can't believe they gave us a whole day to collect some sap," Jaune commented. Each team finished the assignment before lunch.

"I think it normally takes more time to collect it," Ren responded.

"I am sad. We don't have any pancakes, and I didn't get to pancake any Grimm either." Nora complained. Never mind that she had pancakes for breakfast.

"I am just glad that we can be together as a team." Pyrrha finished.

Team Skybox had a more militaristic lunch of MREs.

"That food is nasty. I can see why you left Atlas if they feed you this." Yang commented.

"We don't normally eat this. Also, it's better than starving." Kyle responded.

"Well, we have four hours to burn any ideas?" Kyle asked. Blake held up her book and continued to languish in the sun. "Stick in the mud." Oliver held up his book from the shade. "Stick in mud's boyfriend." Kyle looked at Yang. She put on her sunglasses and patted the ground next to her. Kyle moved over. Yang pushed him down on his back and put her head on his stomach. "So, napping it is. Don't let us miss the flight back, Oliver." Oliver nodded and continued to read.

Twenty minutes passed by. Jaune and Pyrrha continued to train. Weiss continued to play cards with her team. Ren mediated more while Nora continued to look for sloths in the trees.

Oliver's ears twitched. Blake's followed suit. Oliver gave her a questioning look. "You heard that too?"

"Yeah."

"Gunfire and coming closer. We should go help them." Oliver rubbed his foot in Kyle's ribs.

"What?" Kyle opened his eyes.

"There may be Grimm headed our way." Blake filled her friends in.

"Awesome. I thought this would be boring. What's a field trip without Grimm anyway?" Yang asked.

"A good trip," Blake answered.

"So, what is the plan team leader?" Oliver asked as they jogged over to the others.

"Find a defendable position. Shoot as many Grimm as possible and then beat the crap of the rest…Also, call Miss Goodwitch when we see them."

"Works for me."

"Me too."

"Me three."

They grabbed everybody else with ease and headed off towards the gunfire.

/-/

"HELLO TEAM BIRDY!" Nora shouted out to Team Cardinal. "DID YOU LEAVE ANY FOR ME?"

"PLENTY!" Cardin shouted back. After his humiliating defeat from Kyle, he had dropped the attitude and had become better acquainted with the rest so that no team held any malice against the others.

"Thanks!" Nora hugged Cardin for leaving Grimm.

"Ren! Get your girlfriend off me!" They played along until Ren got Nora off him.

"How is your aura holding up?" Jaune asked.

"We are all almost in the red." Sky answered.

"If you guys watch our backs and we will hand them," Wiess ordered. "We shall be in front with—"

"No Skybox shall be in front with Weiss team on the left and Jaune's on the right." Yang cut off the heiress.

"And why is that?"

"We have the highest combat rating. Granting us that position."

"But not the highest Grimm rating. We do."

"Professor Port's class doesn't count."

"Girls. I think Skybox should be in the front." Jaune ventured.

"Thank you, Jaune!" Yang led her team to the front while Weiss grumbled with her team. With the teams now in position silence filled the forest.

/-/

Crescent Rose fired. Duster and Milo followed quickly. Kyle's rifle let out a burst. Wiess launched a fireball. Neptune fired Stormedge; the electricity killing several Grimm. Nora's grenades wreaked havoc.

Yang took a second to look at her partner. Kyle was firing meticulously. His reloads were mechanical and was purely focused. Blake looked around to check for any Grimm flanking around. Not that it was normal but to be safe. Ren and Sun checked their sides for Grimm as well.

StormFlower added its chatter to the gunfire. Gambol Shroud joined in.

The Ursa didn't stand a chance against the fire but charged ahead. The Grimm was on them now.

Kyle pulled Flare and Helen out. Ember Celica deployed. Sun spun his gun-chucks. The twelve charged in. Each pair worked in unison.

Eventually, the Grimm got cleared out. Their corpses disappearing into the air. They started to walk back.

"Yang, care to do the honors?" Kyle held out a flare gun to her.

"Sure. But why?"

"Tradition after each fight we celebrate with a green flare for victory. It is also the all-clear sign."

"Cool." Yang held the flare over her head and fired. The green flare flew up into the sky.

/-/

**Beacon Landing Pads. Friday Evening. **

"Oh, solid ground how I have missed you." Jaune was on his knees and kissing the ground.

"Come on Fearless Leader it wasn't that bad. It was like a roller coaster." Nora picked up Jaune and put him over her shoulder.

"Nora put Jaune down."

"Fine, Ren." Nora gently placed Jaune down as they found there way back up to the dorms.

"NEPTUNE! It's not raining here. You can come out now." Weiss attempted to draw out her aquaphobe friend. Neptune poked his head out and made a mad dash for the dorms nearly putting Ruby to shame as they 'raced.' The thunderclap having helped some.

Team Skybox followed out last. Kyle saying thanks to the pilots. With their gear in hand, the four walked back.

"Let's take it easy tonight," Yang suggested. The three agreed.

"Yang, you want to shower first?" Kyle asked.

"Is that even a question?"

"One day I get the hot water." Came the wistful response.

"There is plenty of hot water. You big baby."

"Says the person who struggled to eat an MRE."

"That's different!"

It really was different. The Veggie Omelet, better known as the Vomelet, was the worst. But having the Vomelet was a tradition for someone's first MRE.

/-/

Blake sat on her bed reading. Yang's head popped up next her. "Hi!"

"Hi, Yang. Can I help you?"

"Yes. So when Kyle was fighting he looked super serious, is that normal?" With the boys in the showers, they had some privacy.

"It is. Is there something wrong with that?"

"No. But when we spar, he doesn't look like that."

"Yeah. That fight something was at stake when you spar there isn't anything of consequence at stake."

"But if there was."

"Then you would see it."

"Is it weird that it turned me on?"

"No. Oliver gave me the same look I first saw him." Yang opened her mouth. "No, I will not be telling you that story, and neither will the boys." Yang pouted. The showers stopped.

"Is it weird that they both stopped at the same time?"

"They did start at the same time."

/-/

**House Keeping:**

Finished on the 7/6/2019. We got our first real Grimm fight, who were 'easily' defeated. That is the result of the leadership class. Thin the Grimm out and then kill them and if necessary, fall back and repeat.

Also, Team Cardinal are not terrible people. Mainly because I didn't feel like writing them like that and they were going to be like this in the end anyway. Credit to Coeur Al'Aran for Miss Tsune.

The original plan was for Cardin to do 'X' racist thing. Kyle takes strong offense (there is a reason). Kyle beats up Cardin. Cardin gets revenge on Kyle by throw sap on Yang. More fighting. Grimm arrives. Massive Grimm battle.

Any next chapter is…a time jump to 7 weeks later to the Beacon Dance? So Week 15 of 16 week semester. Week 16 being the final and following a huntsman to kill Grimm. BUT FIRST TO THE DANCE. Maybe. I haven't written it yet.

**Omake: Why we don't go to the infirmary.**

Sun groaned as he walked up the stairs.

"Are you alright dude?" Neptune asked before his teammates could ask.

"Yeah, I am fine." Sun grimaced.

"Sun, are you sure?" Weiss asked. Sun absently minded rubbed his left side.

"Yeah. Perfectly fine." Weiss poked it firmly. "ouch."

"Let's go to the infirmary. Neptune, you can stay here if you want." The rain from outside had started to arrive.

"No, it's alright. I will be fine." He stated shakily.

"Ruby can you take o—"

"YEP!" Ruby disappeared in the cloud of petals."

/-/

**Beacon's Infirmary. Miss Kitsune. **

"What is the problem?" Miss Tsune asked as her tail waved.

"I think his rips are bruised," Weiss responded. Neptune stood behind her, attempting to dry off his hair.

"Let's see." Several prods and gasps of pain. "Hmmm…I am going to need to take an X-ray to be sure. Mr. Wukong, please take your shirt off and follow me." He complied, and they followed her into the X-ray machine's room.

"Alright. Lay down on this." Miss Tsune patted on the ice-cold table. Sun lad down and took several very deep breaths. A tail wagged faster.

"Are you okay?" Wiess asked.

"Just a little cold."

_Little will not do. _The thermosat dropped several degrees.

"Alright stay there while I check these." Miss Tsune walked out, leaving the three in the freezing room.

"It's cold, and I am from Atlas." Weiss huddled on the chair.

Sun still shirtless and in shorts had it worst. "When will she be back, its been like fifteen minutes?" The three were now huddling together for warmth. "Weiss, can you use some fire dust?"

"I don't think that is safe."

The door opened. "Sorry about the wait a different patient came in." Ruby waved from behind her.

"I didn't need anything, but Miss Tsune drew some blood for a test just to be safe," Ruby commented.

"So, I looked at the X-rays. And they are just bruised and should be good in a couple of days. If you guys need anything else, don't be a stranger." Miss Tsune skipped pass Ruby's comment onto Sun's injury.

"Thank you, Miss Tsune. Your help was excellent."

"You are very welcome."

"Are you a huntress as well as a doctor?"

"Well doctor is pushing it, but I am a huntress as well."

"Can I see your weapon?"

An oversized pair of scissors appeared. "Let's hope I never have to use these on you." The manic grin accompanied them.

"Right. We are going now." Neptune responded and slowly pulled his teammates away.

/-/

Right. This omake wasn't intended. But I was inspired.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

/-/

**Leadership Class. End of Week 14. **

"Miss Xiao Long?"

"Here!" Yang waved. Miss Goodwitch finished her roll call. "The end of the semester is here." Some clapping started and abruptly stopped. Glynda's raised riding crop demanding silence.

"And so, each team has its final semester exam. Unlike in Forever Fall, your team will be assigned to follow a huntsman on their own mission." She held up a stack of folders. "These are your assignment. You will not pack for them until after the dance next week. Everyone come get your assignment."

Most of the leaders stood up and in an orderly fashion; Kyle grabbing three mission folders as did others.

"Look over them and ask any questions now. If not, I am sure you will have them next time. Otherwise, you are dismissed."

Nobody left. The importance of planning and getting the details well ingrained into them by this point. Cardin complained that he was going to the east of Vale to Magnis. Mainly because his parents lived there and would share blackmail with his teammates.

/-/

Kyle, Yang, Jaune, and Wiess sat at a table looking over their missions. Team Juniper was headed to Shiloh on a Grimm search and destroy mission to the north of Vale.

"So, we are going to the south of Vale with—" Yang started. Kyle leaned when she stopped.

"Crap!"

"What's wrong?" Jaune asked.

"Our huntsman is Professor Port," Yang answered. Kyle banged his head against the table.

"That's terrible," Jaune responded with genuine sincerity. "So Wiess, where is your team headed?"

"We are going to Grey Island to kill Grimm with one, Qrow Branwen."

"You're going with Uncle Qrow!" Yang shouted.

"You're going to Grey Island?" Kyle asked.

"I just said that," Weiss responded and rolled her eyes for good measure. _Mission to Grey Island. _Kyle read over the mission briefing. _Hunt for all Grimm on the island. _Kyle stood up with the mission briefing.

"Miss Goodwitch. I have a request." Kyle started. "Team Skybox should swap missions with Team SliverSword."

"And why is that?"

"Our team has previous experience, and since Grey Island is an island, we should go because we have the highest combat rating if we are separated and cannot receive support."

Miss Goodwitch raised her eyebrow. "Previous experience. Explain."

"Oliver, Blake, and I were assigned to a scientific expedition there about nine months ago."

"Very well if you can convince Weiss to swap missions with you, then you can?".

Kyle opened his mouth to force the issue but thought better of it. "Thank you for considering this, Miss Goodwitch."

/-/

"Absolutely not. I am not going on a mission with Professor Port." Weiss declared.

"Please Weiss. It would mean the world to me." Kyle begged. Both Yang and Jaune were confused. Kyle had never pleaded for anything like this before.

"Alright swap missions with Jaune, and we swap with Jaune." Kyle countered.

"No. Only Nora would like that."

"C'mon. Jaune doesn't going to Ansel sound fun." Yang crooned. Jaune took the mission briefing.

Jaune looked up and read the mission folder "We will do it."

The others looked at Jaune like he was a lunatic. "My family lives in Ansel, and I am sure Nora will be happy to go with Professor Port. It's a win for all of us." Jaune explained.

"…"

"Everyone but Pyrrha." Jaune amended.

_No Juane. This is a definite win for Pyrrha. _

/-/

"Alright so Juniper is taking Skybox's mission, and Skybox is taking SilverSword's mission. Leaving SilverSword with Juniper's mission."

"That is correct," Jaune answered.

"Everybody agrees to this."

"We all do," Weiss responded.

"Very well then you are dismissed." Miss Goodwitch finished.

"Thank you for doing this for me, Miss Goodwitch," Kyle stated as he left. _Kyle Burner, you were at Grey Island. What happened that made take the mission rather than let Ruby's team go there?_

/-/

"So, what's everybody's plan for the rest of the day?" Yang asked.

"I have train," Jaune answered. _That's normal._

"I am sure Ruby or Sun have something they want to do tonight," Weiss answered. "This weekend however I am making them get proper suits and dress for the dance." _Crap. I need a dress too. _

"Don't want Sun to go with only a tie and his abs?" Kyle joked.

Wiess blushed the tiniest bits. "He would too. Just piss me off."

"Have you been asked to dance yet?" Jaune asked Weiss.

"I haven't," Kyle commented.

"That's because you are supposed to ask a girl." Yang prodded him in the ribs.

"Yeah but—" Weiss grabbed Kyle by the ear. "Weiss let go that hurts." The daggers that she glared at him was terrifying. _Please don't kill me __Winter__ Weiss._

Weiss pulled Kyle into a little alcove leaving the two in the hallway.

"Kyle! Do you why I pulled you into here?" Weiss was royally pissed.

"To apologize for ripping my ear off?" Kyle attempted to lean away.

"NO! YOU BUFFON!" Weiss pulled Kyle face in front of hers. "YANG WANTS YOU TO TAKE HER TO THE DANCE!"

"Oh…"

"OHHHH INDEED! ASK HER NOW!" A glyph appeared below Kyle and flung him back into the hallway. He and Jaune landed in a heap. Yang looked down at them with a coy smile.

"I guess you guys heard that?" Kyle asked.

"We did." A muffled voice said.

"Yang, will you go to the dance with me as partners?" Kyle asked.

"I would love too." Yang pulled Kyle up into a hug. "About time, you noticed as well. I have been giving you hints for a week now."

"Sorry. I didn't see them." Kyle apologized.

"Kyle."

"Yes?"

"I need money for a dress to go with your suit."

"How much?"

"250 lein."

"Okay." Kyle sighed. _That's enough for forgiveness, I guess. _

"Thanks!" Yang hugged Kyle tighter for a second and let go. "Weiss, we are going shopping tomorrow?"

"That is acceptable. Should we invite the rest of the girls?"

"Was that ever a question?"

/-/

**Saturday Morning. **

"So…" Sun started with all the girls away shopping. It was quiet at breakfast. "Who has to go suit shopping today?"

Jaune and Ren both raised their hands.

"I have to go suit shopping as well," Neptune added. "Weiss doesn't trust Sun to get a good suit."

"So, you are a babysitter?" Oliver concluded.

"Yeah. Have you got matching outfits with Blake?"

"I don't know. I think the plan is like a gray and purple scheme. I am just wearing whatever she tells me too."

"Want to go shopping now?" Sun asked.

"I can't go I have reading to catch up on," Oliver added.

"Blake makes you read all those books?" Jaune asked.

"Yeah. Because I didn't read the classics." Oliver sighed.

"Better you than me."

/-/

**Suits and Boots.**

"Kyle, why are you even here?" Neptune asked as Jaune retreated to the changing rooms with a bright yellow suit in hand.

"For fun." Kyle held the scroll out has Sun walked out with a red jacket and blue pants on.

"No. Try this instead." Neptune handed him a dark blue sports jacket.

**click **A photo of Sun acquired.

"Oh. I see. That's genius. I think Ren needs to a pink suit."

"Just to be sure." _Nora's going to love this._

/-/

**Skirts and Heels**

"Ruby put this on." Yang handed her a black dress with a red fade. Ruby's life as a life-size doll was hard. _Stupid heels! Stupid Yang! Stupid Weiss!_

Pyrrha passed her with a red dress on.

"PYRRHA! YOU LOOK BEAUTIFUL!" Nora shouted from a stall.

"Pyrrha come out here!" Yang beckoned the champion out. "Nora is right. You're going to knock Jaune's socks off."

A sprinkling of pink smattered her face. "Thank you. But we are not going to the dance together."

"Pyrrha ask him. I am sure he would say yes." Blake said from her book. She was unceremoniously dragged there by Yang this morning because they are best friends. Blake had quickly picked out a dark purple dress to go with Oliver's suit mainly, so she didn't take Ruby's place.

"But what if I want him to approach me?"

"Jaune's as dense as a rock" _so is Kyle. _Yang countered. "Weiss had to force Kyle to ask me."

"Really?"

/-/

**Suits and Boots**

Neptune scroll ringed.

Weiss: _Get Jaune to ask Pyrrha to the dance._

Neptune: _Forgive me for suns suit?_

Weiss: _Does it have a tie?_

Neptune: _yes_

Weiss: _sure_

Ren stepped out with a bow tie on. "Dude that looks great," Sun commented on Ren's suit while he wore his suit. Neptune had chosen his 'suit' out. A simple black button up with a tie and black jeans.

With everyone but Jaune finished they waited. Jaune stepped out. He looked good.

"Looking good Jaune." Neptune said. "Too bad you don't have a date for the dance."

"I don't need one to go."

"But it would be better if you did. It's a part of the experience."

"Are you trying to set me up?" Jaune questioned the taller hunter.

"Me?" Neptune fake gasped. "No. I would never. Not openly at least."

"O-okay"

"Why don't you go with Pyrrha as partners?" Sun asked. "That's what Kyle's doing with Yang."

"Pyrrha would never go with a guy like me."

"How about a bet? If Pyrrha says no, I will dance in a dress." Neptune offered. _Weiss if you are wrong._

Sun's jaw hit the floor. _Dancing in a dress. Neptune is serious. _

"Deal."

"Alright, then let's go." The five paid and left the store.

Neptune: _Which part of the mall are you in rn?_

Weiss: _Skirts and Heels_

Weiss: _Past the food court by the theater._

Weiss: _why?_

Neptune: _Jaune is going to ask Pyrrha_

/-/

**Skirts and Heels **

"Hey, guys! Was everything SUITable?" Yang asked as the guys walked up.

Sun booed Yang. "Don't be rude Sun. I thought it was HEELarious." Kyle responded.

"Bad Kyle! Bad Yang!" Blake shouted at them.

"I guess then we will have to BOOT us out then." Blake sighed and went to look at what everyone else got. "So Kyle, did you get a suit?"

"No. We talked about this last night. I am going to wear my old suit."

"Good because I got a dress," Yang displayed here white dress for Kyle to look at. She looked at him. The normal compliment not coming. Kyle looked at Yang and back at the dress. Neptune came to his rescue.

"She is waiting for you to tell her dress is beautiful," Neptune suggested and turned Kyle back to Yang.

"Your dress looks beautiful." Yang raised her eyebrows. _Go on. _"Ahhh…I can't wait to see you wear it at the dance." Yang continued to wait. "Can you throw me a bone here?"

"Yes. The heels." She motioned with her hand at the white heels.

"Your heels are…" _How do I complement heels? _"They look…great." Kyle smiled that cheesy I hope this works smile. Yang noticed it; living with Ruby will do that to you.

"You're hopeless." Yang smiled back.

"Really? I have some photos that disprove that." Yang cocked her head.

"Do share," Yang commanded. Kyle pulled his scroll out as they huddled together with Blake, who had joined them.

/-/

Weiss held out Sun's 'suit.' Only a Vacioun would call it a suit. This would have been casual for Atlas.

"This is acceptable." Weiss finished her examination as Team SVRW. They turned around to watch the upcoming spectacle.

/-/

"Look, Ren!" Nora spun with her shirt.

"That's great Nora," Ren replied.

"Thanks. I can't wait for the dance we're going to have so much fun!"

"Nora, can you show me again over there." Ren did his due diligence on isolating Jaune and Pyrrha together.

"So…" Jaune looked at his feet; he looked up. "Your dress looks nice."

"Thanks. Yang and Weiss had me try on like several others before choosing this one."

"Pyrrha…ahh…Will you go to the dance with me as partners? It's okay if you don't want to, I can tota—"

Pyrrha removed her hand from Jaune's mouth. "I would love too." _YES! HE ASKED ME!_

/-/

"Oh, thank Monty. She said yes." Neptune sighed. Weiss and Ruby looked up at the blue-haired boy.

"Damn. Is bad a part of me wanted her to say no?" Sun asked.

"Yes! That's terrible. Pyrrha has been waiting for Jaune to ask her forever. She looked so sad sometimes while we were shopping!" Ruby stated.

"But Neptune in a dress dancing!" Sun explained.

"Neptune care to explain why you would disgrace our team name by wearing a dress?"

"I told Jaune I would dance in a dress if Pyrrha turned him down."

"I guess we don't have to worry since she said yes."

"Can we get lunch now?" Ruby asked.

"Do you have money?" Wiess responded.

"You do. Maybe." Wiess picked up their dresses and walked to the checkout. "PLEASE!"

"I am buying your dress. Ask Kyle. He has plenty of money." Wiess pawned off Ruby to Kyle.

"KYLE BUY ME COOKIES!" Kyle handed Ruby money without a second thought.

"Do you want something as well, Yang?" Kyle sighed.

"Ahem"

"And Blake?"

/-/

**House Keeping:**

Kinda want to keep writing this day out. But then it would be needless fluff and filler.

So, Neptune/Weiss both get the best wingman awards. Turning the traditional cannon events on their head. But it's a fanfic, so I get to do this.

Yes. Nora will get the photo of Ren in a pink dress at some point. Maybe during the food fight to trade sides. Also foreshadowing. *cough* Goodwitch.

Yes. Leaders get the missions early, and they get assigned. Perks of assigning missions rather than letting students choose. Expect family stuff on those missions. Looking at Qrow and the Arc family for that may be an omake with Cardin and his parents. Also, as a reminder, Jaune's family will be based around Coeur Al'Aran Arc family. Credit to him for them.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

/-/

**Beacon Dance. End of Week 15. **

Yang and Blake walked out of the restroom. Oliver noticed, but Kyle was sound asleep or pretending. Oliver coughed into his hand. Once. Twice. Three times.

**slap **Yang took action.

Kyle rubbed his face as Yang started to lecture him. "When your date," she pointed at herself, "arrives, you should compliment her."

"You look nice." Kyle offered.

"Then you should offer your arm to her as you walk with her to the dance. Also, you should be awake when she arrives." Yang dragged Blake back into the bathroom. Kyle looked at Oliver with confusion.

The bathroom door happened, and Yang stepped out. Kyle figured it out. _A Repeat._

"You look great" she smiled. Kyle held out his arm to his date. She latched onto it, and they walked out.

"That was cute if dramatic," Oliver stated.

"It was."

"You look ravishing as well, Blake."

"Thanks. Too bad you're such a good boy, I can't punish you" Blake rubbed Oliver's ears. "Did you notice my dress?"

"It is beautiful on you." Oliver complimented her.

"I know. Yang said, 'it shows off the Bellabooty.' Too bad, you won't get to see it." Blake teased him.

"I should just take you back to the dorm to admire it there."

"This is our first dance together. I would hate to punish you for messing it up."

/-/

Yang dragged Kyle out onto the dance floor as a fast song started.

_It will be fun, she said. _Kyle was struggling to dance with Yang. She, however, was having a great time. Jaune and Pyrrha soon joined them.

_It will be fun, he said. _Pyrrha awkwardly danced with her friends. Or well Jaune and Yang were starting a dance-off and Kyle was standing next to her.

"I'm glad you're here," Kyle commented.

"Me too. It was uncomfortable."

"Yeah. I would rather spar with you than this even though we usually end up beating the crap out of each other." The two fighters stood next to each other as their leaders exchanged moves after at the song concluded they broke off with a bow and a curtsy.

"You did wonderfully, Jaune" Pyrrha complemented Jaune.

"Thanks, Pyr. Having seven sisters will do that."

"I guess that explains why you're housebroken." Yang commented. "I'm still working on Kyle here. I had to tell him," Yang placed her heel onto Kyle's toes. "how to properly welcome his date." Kyle just looked away. "But that's okay. He is still trainable." Yang attempted to ruffle his hair, but Kyle batted her hands away.

"Enjoy the dance." Both parties walked away Jaune leading Pyrrha off to the punch bowl and Yang leading Kyle to the table where their team had found seats.

"That was some fancy footwork out there, Yang," Oliver commented.

"Well, I take dancing very seriously."

"It explains how Jaune picked up the footwork for fighting so quickly," Blake added and then continued. "So, Kyle, you didn't dance, I thought you enjoyed dancing."

"What gave you that idea?"

"Well, Ollie here showed me some photos of you dancing?" She slid the scroll to Yang.

"We have to do that tonight." Yang looked at a photo of Kyle waltzing with Oliver. Yang handed Blake's scroll back. She swiped her fingers on it and slid it back showing an formal photo of Blake and Oliver standing as a couple. "Where?" Blake pointed at Velvet.

"Kyle, let's go." Kyle stood up, offered his arm to Yang, and walked over to Velvet.

/-/

"You just sold Kyle off like a cow at auction."

"But it's fun and better for us." Coco saw Yang and Kyle as they walked up.

"You have a point there."

/-/

"Both in white. Are you getting married?" Coco teased as they walked up.

"Coco play nice." Velvet admonished. "Would you like your photos taken?"

"As opposed to stolen?"

"Those photos were for research." Velvet responded.

"What photos?"

_Crap! _"Forget it, Yang. Let's take some photos." Placing his arm around Yang's waist, Kyle swept her along. Velvet took several photos — each with different poses. One with Yang with her back to Kyle, his arms draped around her front, and so on.

"So, about these stolen photos Velvet, I want them." Coco had already sent them. Yang pulled her scroll out. A slow waltz started, which saved Kyle from an hour of interrogation.

"Yang, care to dance with me?" The music started as couples began to form. Kyle held out his hand.

"I would love too." Kyle took her hand and pulled her close as the song started.

"I will lead. Have you danced to a waltz before?"

"Nope."

"It's easy." Kyle helped Yang throw the dance.

"Moves like this you could sweep any girl off her feet. Where did you learn?"

"Atlas. I can explain in more detail later if you want." Yang nodded and stepped on his foot. "Sorry."

"What is that five times now?"

"Quiet you. This is my first time."

/-/

Oliver bowed to Blake as she curtsied. They had danced for a while together. They had taken precautions to mess up Kyle as he led Yang. It was all in good fun. Just a couple kicks to the shin or accidentally backing into him. In the end, it had proved that they were the better dancers.

Most everyone else had danced together with Jaune and Kyle trading partners for a bit much to the girls' dismay. Oliver had picked up a dance with his leader, as did Blake with Kyle.

Two people who had not danced were Ruby and Neptune. The blue-haired boy had no interest in dancing and Ruby didn't want Yang to take photos of her.

Yang sat next to Kyle. Close enough to scare off several girls, much like Blake and Pyrrha.

"So, Nora and Ren finally got their act together," Blake commented as Nora snuggled into Ren's side.

"Looks like it. Do you think Jaune and Pyrrha will be evicted for the night?" Yang asked.

"Better question are we going to be evicted?" Kyle asked.

"If you were, I would have already drugged you." Blake sarcastically replied. Kyle placed his drink down.

"Oliver, as your brother, I think this is where I remind you about sticking your dick in crazy."

"Didn't worry about him. I will take VERY good care of him, after all, I'm crazy for him." Blake grinned like a Cheshire cat with a glimmer of crazy in her eyes. Kyle leaned away, scared and concerned for his well-being as Blake led Oliver away.

/-/

"I am going to get us new drinks." Kyle reached out for Yang's drink.

"You don't trust her?"

"I do, but I don't trust you." Yang looked taken aback. "You have the maturity of a five-year-old. You would right 'Property of Yang' on my forehead or something."

"Fair enough." _Property of Yang has a nice ring_

At the punch bowl, Ruby stood with Neptune. "Hey guys, how's the punch bowl duty?" Kyle asked

"It's great!" Ruby responded.

"And Neptune?"

"It could have been worse." Neptune neutrally answered.

"Kyle, Neptune, and Ruby enjoying the dance?" Cardin asked as he walked up.

"It's been good minus Yang stepping on my toes."

"I'm sure she will get better before you guys get married." Cardin shot back.

"What makes you say that?" Kyle asked.

"She's been guarding you like a dog guard. Besides that, I coming over here to ask Ruby to dance." Cardin flinched as Kyle stilled.

"Ruby, do you want to dance with Cardin?" Kyle asked his adopted sister in a low monotone voice.

"yes?"

"Okay, then. Cardin don't do anything stupid," Cardin nodded "and give me five minutes to get Yang out of the building. Neptune don't let Cardin do anything stupid." Kyle left off the threats knowing they were received. Kyle smiled. "Also, Ruby try not to step on Cardin's toes as much as Yang did mine."

"She wasn't that BAD!" Ruby protected her sister's honor.

"Tell that to my toes!" Kyle shouted over his shoulder at the three.

/-/

"So, Kyle, why are we out here?" Yang asked as they stepped into the locker room.

"So, I can retrieve Flare and Helen and so I can change out of this suit."

"Sparring?"

"No, an exercise of trust." They parted ways has walked into the locker rooms. Yang pulled out her scroll as she began to panic.

_Yang: _HELP!

_BellaBooty: _?

_Yang: _So, Kyle is changing so we can spar!

_Yang: _What did I do wrong?

_BellaBooty: _What did he call it?

_Yang: _an exercise of trust

_OllieCat: _Don't worry

_OllieCat: _You guys are talking.

_OllieCat: _Trust me. It's fine.

_Yang: _Okay. Will it be okay, though?

_OllieCat: _He did the same thing to me.

_Yang: _

**Knock Knock Knock**

"Yang?"

"Sorry. I had trouble with the dress." Yang stated as she walked out. Kyle was in his combat uniform, a simple vest, long sleeve shirt, and pants for the colder weather. The pair walked into the middle of a training ring, and Kyle sat down followed by Yang.

"Yang, remember how I said I was trained at Advanced Atlassian Combat School?"

"yeah. Not really."

"The AACS doesn't train huntsman." Yang nodded. "They train soldiers and more specifically, Atlassian Specialist."

"So who cares?" Kyle pulled out a black light and held it over his hand palm up. The pale illumination of the symbol of Atlas with crossed sabers under it became visible. Yang was visibly confused. Kyle held out his arm as she reached for it and ran her thumb over it.

_What does this mean? Why is he telling me this?_

"Yang, I am an Atlassian Specialist."

_Atlassian Specialist?!_

"Yang, I am telling this because I trust you as my partner." Yang looked up at him.

"Did you not before?" Yang's disappointed voiced asked.

"Yes. But that was a long time ago. I have trusted you before Forever Fall."

"Then why tell me now."

"It's about our upcoming mission."

"Did something happen? Are you leaving?" Yang removed her hand from Kyle.

"No. Not at all. I am not leaving. It's just" Kyle sighed. "There are certain traditions between partners." Yang cocked her head. Kyle continued. "Specialist teams are made of two." Kyle paused before continuing. "…Over time it became a tradition to tell each other that they trust each other before their first mission."

"That's what this is." Yang figured out.

"Yep."

"So that's it? You telling me you trust me."

"Most of it. The next step is I tell you about my weapon." Kyle removed Flare and placed between himself and Yang.

"I know how Flare works," Yang stated.

"Really?" Kyle held down the bottom button for a few seconds.

**shink **

A six-inch blade popped out of the hilt.

"What! You had that there the entire time." Yang nearly shouted at Kyle.

"I'm allowed to have some secrets."

"Yeah but that's so cool like Ruby would go bananas over that."

"That's not all." Kyle pressed the button again. The blade flew out and embedded itself into the wall.

"More!"

"One more thing. I can't show you, though."

"Party-pooper." Yang comment without malice.

"It's a onetime thing. If I hold the bottom button and then the middle for five seconds, it will set off Flare to selfdetruct."

"How big of an explosion does it make?"

"A very big one."

"Hence, why you can't show me." Yang scooted over to Kyle to lean on him. "Anything else?"

"How about a story?"

"Bedtime stories are Ruby's thing, not mine."

"How about I tell you why I pushed for us to go to Grey Island instead of SVRW." Kyle pulled all of Yang's attention with that.

"Start."

"Well, about nine months ago, Oliver and I were set to Grey Island to protect a scientific and archeological mission. It was going great at first. Fine weather… small amounts of Grimm. Then well, it went sideways fast." Yang scooted up closer to Kyle as the story continued.

**House Keeping:**

Find out what happens next time to Oliver and Kyle on Team Skybox next episode.

_The next episode of Team Skybox is aired on…_


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

/-/

**Grey Island. Nine Months Ago. **

"Well done. Both of you." Howard Sparks, an Atlassian Specialist, commented as he watched Winter's apprentices tear a pack of beowolves in two.

Most mistook him for human, rather than a faunus. The dense grizzly bear fur on his neck and upper back closely shaved for safety and efficiency.

"How long have you two known each other? Your teamwork was practiced." Specialist Sparks asked.

"We have been partners for five years. I think?" Kyle responded.

"Yeah. Five years." Oliver confirmed. "I also have a question. Why did everyone call you Flynn Rider?"

"That's a joke from when I was in training. The instructors called me that." Howard Sparks shrugged. "And afterwards it stuck. It even came true to many innkeeper's horror."

"So, you started in the rank and file and then went to the Specialist Program, why?" Kyle asked.

"The challenge. The thrill of the chase. It's exciting. Gets my blood pumping. Not necessarily this." Howard motioned to the decaying Grimm. "But the missions. Going deep undercover to uncover a gang's secrets. Playing the game of wits versus with terrorist or rogue huntsmen." He shrugged "But what about you two. Why are you two here?"

"Because Specialist Schnee wanted a week without us." Kyle joked.

"Very funny. But that's not true. She sent you two here to protect this mission. What made you join the specialists?"

"So, I don't feel helpless again. I lost my parents in the Grimm attack at Loincrest." Oliver somberly answered.

"So, I can honor my parents. They got killed in the bombing at Argus."

"I am sorry for both of your loses, but like Moon Base Alpha's slogan _**The body is breakable, but…The spirit is indomitable.**_" The trio walked in silence as they approached the camp. They were greeted by the camp's guard.

"Alright then. You two get some rest. I want the east canyon cleared of Grimm tomorrow."

"Yes, sir." Both saluted and got dinner.

"Now, Captain Remerazi, I believe you have money to lose." The captain laughed as he, his lieutenant, and two of the leading archeologist and scientists start to play poker.

/-/

Kyle was leading as he and Oliver walked through the east canyon. Both were listening and watching looking for signs of Grimm. They had been walking down the canyon for four hours, but had not found anything yet.

"FOR THE WHITE FANG!" several voices shouted out.

Several machineguns rattled. Kyle held up his aura shield as rounds pounded even as he started to return fire. Oliver dove behind several boulders as Kyle began to look for his own cover.

"SHAMROCK ONE TO BASE CAMP!" Oliver shouted into his radio.

***fizzzzz* *fizzzz***

"BASE CAMP COME IN!"

***fizzzzz* *fizzzz***

Several bursts of automatic fire chipped away at the boulders. Kyle's rifle fired back. Oliver lifted Duster to his shoulder and tanked several rounds as he silenced a machine gun. The last two focused their fire on him.

Kyle signaled to his partner. _Smoke. Attack. Cover. _

Oliver reloaded and signed back. _Ready. _

**3…2…1…GO!**

Duster cracked as Fire and Ice dust combined into a screen of fog. Kyle dashed out; shield in front and Flare pulled out. Oliver emptied his magazine pinning the guns down. He reloaded. Glancing-

**SHIIING**

Duster held a katana at bay. _Aura Threat. _Oliver kicked at the masked soldier. They backed off and began to circle. _Kyle may not win. _Duster had transformed into its sword form. _Pistol and sword forms with a ribbon. Fast attacks and disarming tactics? _

He went aggressive. The fighter gave ground. Oliver pushed faster. The rattle of gunfire continued as Kyle fought the coordinated teams of White Fang grunts.

The wolf faunus swiped at his opponent. _Semblance!_

Oliver hit the deck and rolled right. Soil was kicked up by offending rounds. Swords crashed together as the masked fighter moved in again. _I got my own tricks._

**ppsssssshhhh**

A cloud of ice dust flash froze the fighter to the ground. Duster clicked into its rifle form. "DROP THE WEAPON" Oliver shouted.

The weapon fell to the ground.

"HANDS OVER YOUR HEAD"

Hands where raised.

"TWO!"

"ALL CLEAR!"

"SAME! COME TO ME"

Kyle came out of the bushes at a half jog.

"Status?"

"Green across the board." Kyle responded. Good on aura and ammo.

"Me too."

**bllurrrggghhhhh **

Kyle's breakfast found a new home on the ground. He took several depth breaths.

"Who is she?" He asked.

"Don't know. We haven't had the chance to talk yet. Her semblance is teleportation." Oliver responded as he continued to aim at the prisoner.

"You got a name?"

"Blake Belladonna." Her hand shifted towards her mask and she pulled it off and looked at them. "I want to leave the White Fang."

"Why?"

"I can't stand with their recent actions."

"Killing SDC personal."

"Yes."

"Did you set up this ambush?"

"I did. Are any of them alive?" Blake asked.

"No. They are not. I am sorry." Kyle shivered. "I don't feel great about it." Oliver gave him a conciloray pat on his partner's shoulder.

"I can help."

"How? The main base camp is dead already. Considering our greeting here." Kyle spat out.

"No. They were all taken alive."

"What? Explain!" Oliver demanded.

"There was a traitor. The head of security." Blake started.

"Specialist Howard Sparks?"

"Yes. He tricked the platoon of soldiers to surrender." Kyle smashed Flare into a boulder.

"Kyle calm down. Smashing rocks won't change the situation." Oliver admonished. Kyle apologized. "I am pissed too." Oliver walked over to Blake's weapon and lifted it over his head. Blake flinched back. It came down onto the ice trapping her feet. He held it out to her. "You want to prove it. Help us get our people back. If you do, I will make sure you get lenient punishment."

Blake accepted her weapon. "I accept your terms. Follow me." The three disappeared into woods.

/-/

The three approach the White Fang's headquarters. Oliver leaned heavily on Kyle, who held a Fang rifle and covered his face with a mask.

"How did it go?" An eager grunt asked. Blake glared at him.

"Where are the prisoners? I want to see them."

"In the holding cells. Level 4." Came the response. The three continued deeper into the underground base.

/-/

**Main Office**

"Welcome to the White Fang, Mr. Sparks." A tall redhead bull faunus started.

"Our agreement does not include me joining the White Fang."

"Then, the agreement changed." The commander responded.

"William Taurus, you are less powerful than your brother, Adam. Even though you share semblances." He reached for his sword. "Don't even try." Specialist Sparks pushed his semblance onto William Taurus who wobbled. "My semblance is spatial confusion or commonly known as a loss of depth perception." William sat down.

"Why do you abandon your people? The faunus?" Howard sat down.

"Trying to guilt trip me?" Howard chuckled. "It's not going to work." He stood up to leave. "Besides I have a vacation in Vacuo to enjoy."

Outside of the office stood a silver-haired man. "Specialist Sparks. Sorry about the moron."

"Don't apologize. I guessing you don't work for him. Considering you're a human."

"We have mutual interests."

"What's that?"

"Grimm and a safe haven."

"How does that work?"

"We keep the Grimm away and the White Fang in return give us a place to rest and plan." Silver-haired man responded.

"Why are you talking to me?" Sparks bluntly asked.

"My boss told me to offer you a job."

"I didn't need job."

"How about a new challenge? My boss wants to destroy Vale including Beacon." Howard Sparks nodded to signal him to continue. "If you join, it's for the long run. My bullhead leaves in an hour." The silver-haired man walked off the landing pads.

**INTRUDERS LEVEL 4**

_Well…Someone messed up. _

**INTRUDERS LEVEL 4**

_Destruction of Vale. One group against an entire kingdom. The odds can't get much worse than that. _

Specialist Howard Sparks trotted off to the landing pads as White Fang grunts ran past.

/-/

**INTRUDERS LEVEL 4**

"About time you, assholes, showed up!" Captain Remerazi greeted Oliver and Kyle. "Who is she?"

"White Fang traitor. Is everyone one here?" Oliver answered. Kyle continued unlocking the cells while Blake guarded the door.

"Yeah we did a head count as soon as we got here."

"Does the radio work?"

"No, it got shot up. We need to find a new one."

"Blake, where is the comms room?"

"Level 1. Next to the exit."

"Well that's convenient." Someone commented.

"But…It's also next to the Commanders office." Blake finished.

"It would be three on one so it is doable." Kyle offered as the soldiers began to arm themselves with White Fang rifles.

They stacked up and moved out. Ready to face the White Fang grunts they were going to meet.

/-/

Gunfire rattled as the sides went at it. The White Fang had a serious advantage in positioning, while the Atlassian had more aura. Aura that was required for base's one serious threat.

Smoke grenades were tossed. Atlas crossed the preverbal no man's land into the open hanger. Close quarters began with claws, knives, and guns. A fight that the soldiers won without exception. Giving a rifle to someone does make them a soldier. Training them, conditioning them, preparing them does.

"AURA THREAT" a soldier shouted out.

"AURA THREAT" it was passed along.

"WHERE?"

"DEAD AHEAD!" Kyle and Oliver dashed forward; Blake quickly followed behind.

/-/

"That's everyone Lieutenant." A sergeant reported as the last civilians filled onto Level 1 hanger.

"Seal the door like the others. Alright everybody follow me." The lieutenant led them towards the exit sign. _Even terrorists follow building codes. Who knew?_

Gunfire continued in the middle of the hanger. Soldiers were using bullheads, boxes of provisions, and work stations for cover.

At the far end a single bullhead started up. _Wish we were taking those out._

/-/

**Escaping Bullhead**

"Who would you bet your money on?"

"Kyle and Oliver any day of the week." Howard focused on his semblance for a few minutes.

/-/

**Middle of the Hanger**

"DIE TRAITOR!" William sheathed his sword.

Blake's clone disappeared as a red blur of energy nicked it.

Kyle moved in again. Trading blows with White Fang commander. He was losing the aura battle in each exchange. Oliver got in a good blow to William's back. Blake fought off some eager grunts.

"Having a bad day, Willy?" Kyle asked has he caught his breath.

"Don't call me that and stop moving."

"I am not moving. Just standing here." _Why the hell would he think I was…_A single bullhead flew overhead with the side door open and two men looking down. One a silver haired man; the other was Specialist Sparks. _Thanks, I guess._

"Surrender now and I guarantee your life." Oliver called out as he stood with Kyle. "Your men are either trapped, dead, or prisoners. We will have reinforcements by the tomorrow afternoon."

"You're a faunus. Why would you abandon us?" William asked Oliver.

"The White Fang doesn't speak for all the faunus." Oliver slid hand-cuffs across the floor. "Surrender. Please. I don't want to kill you."

"You won't kill me. You have rules to follow." William taunted them. Blake joined them having let in several Atlassian radio techs into the comms room.

"William, drop the sword, please. Think of your brother." Blake begged as she walked forward. William Taurus placed his hands round his sword as his horns glowed red.

**crack crack crack**

A burst was fired. William Taurus aura shattered under it, allowing the bullets to kill him. He didn't get his final act of vengeance on Blake. She turned on the captain.

"WHY? I COULD GOT HIM TO SURRENDER?!" She screamed at Captain Remerazi.

"No. He was going to kill you." He calmly answered. "Also due to protocol, I am required to force you to wear these." He held out some handcuffs. Blake huffed; handed her weapon to a soldier and put them on. "For record, I am sorry all this happened." He walked off and started to order his men to different tasks.

/-/

**1 stressful day later. Main Hanger.**

"For in night, I found you." A voice spoke threw the intercom.

"For in day, you trained us." Came the response.

"Burner, I thought I told you to stay out of trouble." Winter Schnee jokingly admonished her apprentice.

"I thought you said it was an EASY mission."

The doors opened and Winter walked in followed by several teams of commandos. She looked them over. "Report."

"Specialist Sparks betrayed us to the White Fang. Oliver and I were outside of the camp and were ambushed. We defeated them and Blake joined us." Kyle motioned to Blake. "She helped us get into the base and rescue everyone." Winter nodded.

"Blake, why did you join us?"

"I…I don't agree with the recent actions that the White Fang has made." She stuttered under Winter's severe glaze.

"I don't have all the details or the authority, but you should get off lenity. Maybe even a spot at Atlas Academy if wish to become a huntress. Oliver and Kyle have an aside with me."

/-/

**Inside the aside.**

"So, Oliver what's your opinion on Blake?" Winter asked.

"Blake was an integral part to giving us success here."

"I think you should consider that Oliver thinks Blake is very hot." Oliver promptly stamped on his partners foot. "See."

"Now is not the time Mr. Burner." Kyle looked down in apology. "I will talk with the General to see if we can get her off with no sentence assuming she would be willing to continue to work with us."

/-/

Blake watched as prisoners were loaded onto transport bullheads. They soon took off leaving only Atlas personal at the base.

"Miss Belladonna." Winter held out Gamble Shroud to her. "I believe this is yours." Blake took the weapon back and strapped back into its spot. "Atlas is taking this base as hers." Specialist Schnee stated as repair and cleanup crews started working as soon as the bullheads left. "In a few days, a permeant garrison will be station here. My apprentices and I will leave then."

"What will I do?"

"You will be imprisoned. You will be sent back to Menagerie. Or you join us for a while and then go where ever you wish." Specialist Schnee listed off her options.

"I would like to avoid the first two. What would the last one require me to do?" Blake asked.

"Most likely intelligence work."

"I can do that. I assuming that it would be related to the White Fang."

"Not unless you have other affiliations you want to confess to." Winter teased. Blake stuttered a no. "Very well then. You will be joining Team Shamrock for the mean time then."

"Who's that?" Winter face palmed.

"Oliver and Kyle. They are Team Shamrock." _Literally can save the day, but can't introduce themselves correctly. _"Alright. Shooo. I have work to do."

"Thank you."

"Blake." She looked back. "Its 'Thank you, Specialist Schnee.'"

"Thank you, Specialist Schnee."

"You are so very welcome. Don't spend to much time with Kyle and Oliver. You might get the case of the stupids." Winter smirked as she walked off.

/-/

**1 Week Later**

"Let me be the first to welcome you to the Atlas military, Blake." General Ironwood held out his hand after Blake signed her plea deal with the Atlassian courts. "I hope you enjoy your stay."

"Team Shamrock if you take your newest member and show her to your quarters. I would appreciate that."

"YES, SIR" Came the enthusiastic reply from Kyle and Oliver. The trio left taking the elevator to the ground floor to wait for Winter.

"Is it okay that assigned Blake to your team?"

"Of course, it is."

"I hope that she will bring some normalcy to them." _Kyle_

"Is Kyle going to be alright? He made his first kills out there. Not everyone reacts to it the same way." The General asked.

"I spoke with him about. I think he is trying to internalize and rationalize it."

"If he needs to talk to someone, I can speak with him. With everything he's given anything else would be wrong." Winter flinched a bit at that. "You are dismissed. Enjoy your weekend."

"You too, sir." Winter saluted and collected Team Shamrock.

/-/

**Present. Beacon.**

"And then we celebrated when we got back." Kyle finished the story.

Yang yawned. "You calling Blake a stray cat makes a lot more sense now."

"That's the first thing you comment on." Kyle was incredulous.

"Everything else is in the past so it doesn't effect me."

"Really?"

"Yep" Yang added extra to the 'p' so it popped.

"Want to go to bed?" Kyle stood up.

"Can I sleep with you? I can be really GREYceful getting in." Yang held out her hand for a pull.

"No and that was a terrible." Kyle pulled her up.

"You work with what you got." As she pressed her more endowed assets into Kyle.

"Is there some sort of trauma behind all the puns or is that just built in function?"

"It's a built-in function. You can always plug in to try to uninstalled it. Maybe install something else in there." Kyle flushed red at that. Yang laughed as his embarrassment.

**House Keeping:**

It's 3:45 AM, but we done. This is one of the chapters I couldn't wait to write. Probably why its so early in the morning and the quality is better (I think).


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

/-/

**Beacon. Mission Time. **

"UNCLE QROW! DID YOU MISS ME?" Ruby shouted as she hung off his arm.

"Nope." He scratched her head. Ruby shook her head in defense.

"UNCLE QROW!"

**OOF **

"Hi there, Firecracker!"

"What's up old fart?"

"OLD FART?" Qrow faked shock. "That is not a way to speak to your elders."

"Elders don't get drunk before noon." Yang countered.

"That was one time and your father was there too. Also, I am old man at worst." Yang stood up.

"So, this is the legendary Drunkle Qrow? Ruby hasn't been able to shut up about you since she found out you were our huntsman." Kyle started as he offered a hand up to the huntsman.

"She hasn't said anything bad?"

"We wouldn't know. It was all gibberish and then she passed out." Oliver answered as he shook Qrow's hand. An indignant 'not true' came from Qrow's back were Ruby was hitching a ride.

"And the last one. The lady of mystery herself." Qrow turned to Blake.

"I don't go for old farts. Sorry." Blake shook the huntsman's hand.

"You set yourself up there, Druncle Qrow." Yang stated as she smirked. He gave a fake laugh in response.

"Alright. You four get on board. We will have time to talk then. Ruby want to introduce your team to me." They two walked the short distance to Team SilverSword.

/-/

"That's Sun." Ruby pointed. Sun gave a handshake and a smile. "That's Neptune."

"It's nice to meet you, sir." Neptune said.

"And this is my bestie, Weiss!" Ruby squeezed Weiss in a hug.

"It's more like a host-parasite relationship." She commented.

"Bestie? Ruby I thought Yang was your bestie?"

"No. Weiss is now. Besides she has Kyle now." Ruby slapped her hand over her mouth. Qrow raised his eyebrow. _Anything I should know?_

Ruby started stuttering out excuses; Neptune intervened. "What Ruby means is that Yang doesn't need Ruby as her bestie since she is besties with Kyle now." Ruby nodded in agreement.

"You two agree with blue boy?" Qrow asked.

"We do." Sun added.

"Then I will pretend I believe you." Qrow turned around and started to walk back. "Ruby catch!" A small box popped up in a high arc back towards them. Ruby caught and opened to the box.

**woosh**

Qrow spun with Ruby's momentum. "THANK YOU UNCLE QROW!" In Ruby's hand was a small pin on cross. It's pair was on her already pinned, but now it was complete.

"May I?" Qrow held out his hand. Ruby placed the pin in it and held her cape out. Qrow gingerly took it and pinned it on.

"Stay safe out there pumpkin." _I won't be able to protect you._

"I will." _I will. _

"I love you, cinnamon roll." Qrow wrapped Ruby into a hug.

"I love you, too." Ruby wrapped her arms around him.

The two hugged and after separation Qrow hopped onto the dust plane.

/-/

Qrow stepped into dust plane. It was built for long distances flights so the interior was only disturbed by engines low rumble.

_Blake reading. Ninjas of Love. Lucky dude._

_Oliver sleeping._

_Kyle eyes closed and attempting to ignore Yang._

_Yang looking at Kyle and attempting to get his attention. And making puns._

"So, who's ready to die?"

Kyle raised his hand. "And why is that Kyle?"

"Yang is making puns that aren't even _punny _now_._"

"They are too."

"They are not."

"Well you lost your punny bone last night." Yang jabbed him in the ribs. He pushed the offending hands away.

"Last nights were funny. Not 'Let's step onto a new _plane _of existence'"

"So, if I did a sexy flight attendant, that would have been better." Yang was knocked in the back of the head.

"You won't do that." Qrow commanded. Yang stuck her tongue out. "Get some rest. I will explain what we are doing when we get there." Qrow pointed at his niece and Kyle. "Keep one chair between you two." Kyle lifted his hands defensively. Yang pouted.

"Why didn't you tell us not too?" Oliver asked.

"The sexy flight attendant comment."

"I wasn't going to do it." _I thought that too. Then Tai got together with Summer and Raven._

/-/

**Team SilverSword (SVRW)**

It would have been a short trip, but someone made a mistake. _It was Wiess. _She asked why Oobleck chose to come with them.

"…they were insightful…intricacy of the paintings…"

The short version is Oobleck is going with them to catch up with his archeological friends and finds. Essentially a paid work vacation for the good Doctor Oobleck.

_This was a mistake. I shouldn't have swapped with Yang and Kyle. _Weiss was not happy.

_Why?!_ Ruby was mentally crying.

_Please leave a message after the banana! _Sun had checked out long ago.

_This is actually pretty cool. Better than the regular stuff. _Neptune listened carefully to Oobleck's adventures. Mainly the treasure hunting part not the historical analysis or implications. _I bet I could get a cape and beard like Qrow and…Mission to Zyxx. FUN!_

/-/

**ring ring ring**

"Hello?"

"Hey, mom!"

"Jaune! How are you?" _Jaune. Why are calling?_

"Good. Actually, I have some good news. My team and I are heading to Ansel for a mission."

There was some indistinct shouted following some high pitch shouting in return.

"We will have the guest house ready for you." Juniper Arc came back.

"Beacon actually gave us a hotel for our stay." Jaune corrected.

"That's nice of them. We will have guest house ready for you and your team." Juniper Arc repeated.

Jaune caught on. "Okay then. We should be landing in Ansel in an hour or so then."

"See you then. Also, Jaune…"

"Yes?"

"All of your sisters know that you're coming back."

_I guess Pyrrha gets used as a meat shield. It will be weird for her not to be swarmed on arrival._

"TERRY HO! TEAM JUNIPER! ON BOARD, I HAVE A GREAT STORY TO TELL!"

"Hi Professor Port!" Nora shouted.

"Hello my favorite student. Ready to slay some Grimm?!"

"YES! I even brought extra grenades and lightning dust."

"Good planning Nora! And Ren, ready to prove your manliness."

Ren gave a thumbs up.

"That's the spirit." Port turned on the other red head. "Pyrrha, ready to rip so Grimm a new defecation hole?" _A shame I'm not allowed to curse. _

"Yes sir!" Pyrrha was only slightly affected my Port's enthusiasm.

"Now, Jaune. Are you ready to lead your team" Port put a hand his shoulder has he stood next to him "into the great darkness, to fight every monster, and come home a hero?" Port's other hand extended as he painted the imagery across the sky.

"sure?"

"That's good to hear. Now! To Ansel and our destiny!"

/-/

**House Keeping:**

Short chapter. Sorry (not really). This is just the best spot for a stopping point. I am adding two omakes for fun. One where Qrow takes Ruby has his pupil and the other on why Port can't curse. Next week will focus on SVRW and JNPR.

**Omake: Port can't curse.**

"Peter, thank you for coming." Professor Port squeezed out of the elevator into Ozpin's office.

"Hello Glynda and Ozpin. How can I help?"

"You can't curse anymore." Glynda flatly stated.

"Why not? It's a part of the learning experience. The students must get accustomed to it when they are out in the wilds." Port defended himself.

"Did any of the student's recently record your class?"

"Yes, Team JUCK did. They wanted it so they could listen to it later." Glynda wrote down their names in very long detentions.

"Thank you. Did you see what they did to it?"

"No of course not. It was for studying purposes. I would have no reason to." Port answered.

"Okay." Ozpin held out a scroll to Port. "This is why you can't curse anymore." The video starts.

/-/

_Professor Port's Grimm Adventures _appears and fades to black.

An aminated Professor Port jumps out of some bushes. "DID I SCARE YOU!"

The animated Port blows a hole throw a tree and continues. "Now let me tell you a story about some beowolves I ran into…So there I was surrounded by the foul beasties with nothing but my weapon and boots. They wanted to have their way with me, but I resisted them to the last." A very graphic animation appears with several beowolves and Port in his birthday suit.

"After I was finished with them. The alpha arrived." Port stands under a massive alpha beowolf. "Many bouts later. I was decided to show the beast how to really take a man from behind. With nothing but my bare hands I then fucked the beasty in the asshole." More graphic images are shown.

"After I finished with the alpha, I stumbled back into the town, who celebrated my great victory with beer and many maidens came to me that night."

/-/

"I don't see the problem with it." Port commented when the story ended.

"Port! You will change how you tell your stories or I swear I will fire you personally." Glynda threatened.

"Glynda, I can only fire Peter." Glynda's forehead throbbed.

"I will fire you both then and hire new people then." Peter and Ozpin held each other in fear. They later claimed to Oobleck that Glynda's semblance had pushed them together.

"i-i can change. I won't curse." Peter mumbled out. Goodwitch's gazed focused on him. "I promise!"

"Good. Out." Port scampered out. She continued in a cold voice. "Finish the paper work by tonight Ozpin or I will quit and go work for Ironwood." Ozpin pulled out some paper work and neatly finished it before midnight; He didn't even need coffee to finish it.

/-/

**Omake: Qrow trains Ruby**

A young impatience Ruby knocked on her sleeping uncle's skull.

A single blood shot eye peaked at the girl. Hands of their own accord pulled Ruby down to a chest. The eye closed and the huntsman began to snooze again.

A squirming body attempted to resist going to sleep on a nice uncle. The hand gently scratching her back didn't have anything to do with it.

Ruby continued to struggle until she found her voice. "Uncle Qrow?"

"Hmmm…Naptime, cinnamon roll." Qrow sleepily responded.

"I want you to teach me."

"Ask your mom. I use a scythe."

"I want to use a scythe." Qrow quickly find his sleepiness fading away. He lifted up Ruby, held up a finger and walked away into a bathroom. Water started running. Qrow stepped out, held up a finger to Ruby again, and made is coffee. Ruby's patience was at an end if she was Yang the house would have been on fire.

"You want to use a scythe?" Qrow questioned coffee in hand and freshly showered and ready to give his favorite niece is undivided attention.

"Yes!"

"Did you talk to your parents about it?"

"Yes" Ruby looked away. A clear sign of a lie. Qrow asked the same question again.

"No. Mom wants me to use her weapons."

"Since Yang is following dad." Qrow nodded knowingly. The little competition had been going on for months since Ruby first stepped into Signal.

"Sure. I will teach you. Let's go train."

"Right now."

"Do you have something else to do?"

"What! NO! I just…" Qrow raised his eyebrows. "I didn't think you would agree."

"Why wouldn't I?" Qrow laughed. "I get to pull the rug out from your parents and I get to spend time with my favorite niece."

**Several Hours of Training Later**

Ruby lay in the dirt exhausted. Qrow sauntered over to her. "You need to work on your endurance and stamina." He pulled her up. "Come on. At least sit on the porch." Ruby stumbled her way to it. Qrow handed her a water bottle and they sat and rested.

"How long are we going to do this?"

"Until you quit" Ruby bristled at that "Or until you go to Beacon." Qrow enjoyed the silence while he continued to palm the pin on metal crosses in his hand.

After a while Ruby regained her strength and stood up ready for another lesson.

"Sit back down Ruby. I want to tell you something." Ruby sat back down in next of Qrow.

"Being a huntress is very dangerous, if it wasn't for Raven's intervention a few years ago Summer would be dead." Ruby nodded knowing the story. Qrow held out his hand. "In light of that, you are nowhere near where you could be both in skill and experience." He dropped on cross into her hand. "These crosses are promise from me to you." Ruby nodded along.

"The first cross is a promise that I will train you to the best of my abilities on how to use a scythe. Its strengths and its weakness. I will help you design your weapon." Qrow took the first cross and pinned it onto Ruby's cloak.

"The second cross is a promise that you are ready to take missions with your team without by direct supervision. When are ready you will receive this cross." Qrow placed back into his pocket.

"When I have taught all that I know, and you have passed through a huntsman academy, you won't need me anymore so I will take the crosses away. That I promise."

/-/

**Final Thoughts:**

The Qrow / Ruby interacts is my head cannon for them. Accurate no. Cute yes.


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

/-/

**Ansel. **

A singular bullhead descending out of the sky. A small party of blondes stood waiting for them. Yang would have made a joke about the blonderhood waiting for Jaune, but she wasn't here.

"We're almost there." Pyrrha gently rubbed her partner's back. The engines whined less as the bullhead descend. A pilot quickly shooed them off with their gear. Safely off, the bullhead disappeared back into the sky to finish its deliver of students and huntsmen to their respective missions.

"JAUNE!" Happy shout.

"Jaune." Not happy.

"Welcome back IDIOT."

Jaune was screwed. At least his team was body blocking for him as they got off. _I only feel a little bad about it. _

His defense failed quickly with the disparity in numbers someone would eventually get to him. Also, NPR not blocking didn't help.

"JAUNY" Amber his youngest sister leaped and wrapped her arms around him. His brotherly instincts kicked in and he hugged her. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too, Amber." Jaune hugged his youngest sister back. Although Amber was thirteen, was the baby of the family. A fact that she contested greatly when Jaune introduced her to his team.

Lavender walked you and promptly stood on Jaune's feet as she hugged him. The message clear, but considering she had helped with his forged transcripts, Lavender couldn't be that mad.

Next up was his older sisters minus Sapphire who equally berated his stupidity and his…okay mainly his stupidity. Sable and Hazel took the lead with Coral and Jade supporting them.

They were eventually broken up by their mother. Juniper Arc.

"Jaune."

"Mom."

"I am disappointed in you and very proud of you at the same time. Do you know how it feels to be this conflicted?"

"No."

"Promise to keep in touch over the next break and all will be forgiven." Her authoritative and controlling voice came out. The voice that brought order to eight children without a shout. The voice that brought Nicholas Arc to his knees begging for forgiven for unknown slights. In the back Nora stood behind Ren and Pyrrha.

"Arc's promise I will call someone in our family at least twice a month."

"Three times."

"Three times." Jaune conceded.

Juniper hugged her son. He hugged her back. "I am glad that you are safe." She whispered in his ear. "Now introduce us to your teammates."

Jaune started.

"Starting left to right. Lie Ren, Nora Valkyrie, and my partner, Pyrrha Nikos. We form Team Juniper."

"CAN I GET YOUR AUTOGRAPH?" Amber stood in front of Pyrrha.

"Ahh…sure." Amber looked frantically for a pen and object to sign.

"Can you give to me later?" Amber looked sheepishly down.

"Of course. I would be happy too." Pyrrha politely answered as Amber abruptly hugged her. "Thanks." Jaune stepped in and pulled her off of Pyrrha.

"Is she also the team leader?" Coral asked the logical question. Pyrrha flushed at that.

"NOPE. JAUNE IS THE FEARLESS LEADER!" Nora interjected.

"Fearless Leader?" Someone asked. "Sounds like a story to me." Sable smirked.

/-/

**Team SVRW. **

Doctor Oobleck was greeted as he stepped off the bullhead followed by Team SVRW.

"Professor Oobleck, I am glad you could join us." Doctor Oobleck's old friend taunted him as they shook hands.

"Resident Assistant Williamson. It's good to see you. How is everybody?"

"Happier now that you are here." Doctor Williamson of Vale University tilted answered. "I am assuming you brought the good stuff."

"I don't leave Beacon without it." They both smiled. "Let me introduce you to Team SilverSword. Their team leader is Wiess Schnee." The white-haired girl shook his hand.

"If you get the chance thank your father for funding this expedition."

"Of course?" Wiess responded. _Why would he fund an archeological expedition?_

"Next is Ruby Rose, a scythe wielding prodigy."

"A prodigy? I guess that means we are in excellent hands." Ruby blushed at the praise.

"Sun Wokong of Vacuo." Sun shook hands with professor.

"Will the trinkets be safe with him around?"

"I wasn't planning on taking anything." Sun coldly responded.

"I jest young sir. It's the Mistrialian and Atlassian archeologist you have to worry about. They combined have more scandals than a beach has sandals." That got a chuckle out of Oobleck and Sun.

"Finally, Neptune Vasilias, a boy afraid of a kiddy pool."

"Why's that?"

"Unlike his name sake Mr. Valais here fears the water like a dog fears a feisty cat." Oobleck responded.

"That is unfortunate. I guess you lucked out then. We were originally going to the coast for an underwater scuba expedition."

"I could have protected the camp." Neptune weakly offered.

"A camp on a boat. Maybe someday but not anytime soon." Williamson laughed at that as did Sun. "Very well then. Your tents are off that away. Ask anybody if you can't find them."

"Also run a quick perimeter check as well." Oobleck called out as Team SliverSword went looking for their tents.

/-/

**Arc Residence. (The Arcidence)**

"This is…quite the residence." Ren commented as the small crowd walked into The Arcidence.

"It has to be with so many chuckle heads running around." Several indignant 'HEYS' were heard.

"Not you girls. Jaune and your father." The matriarch corrected. Jaune pouted in the back.

"Is that why you married me?" Nicolas Arc asked from the top of a seat of stairs.

"No Nicky. We got married because of what's under the belt." Juniper corrected again.

"Pyrrha take notes." Coral added. Said girl flushed dark red at the thought. Coral then received a sharp blow to ribs for that.

"Miss Nikos. I take it then." Nicolas held out his and to the champion. "I sparred with your father before Sable and Coral were born. Can I assume you got your training from him?"

"I did for the most part." Pyrrha responded.

"You also got your wonderful looks from your mother too. Your hair is as vibrant as hers was back then. Tell me. How are they doing?"

"Last I heard they were great."

"That's good to hear. I would like to call your father soon if you can give me his number." Pyrrha nodded that she could. "So, who are the rest?"

"I am Ren and this is…"

"NORA!" She shook the older huntsman hand firmly.

"That's quite the grip you have. Make sure you don't break Ren with it."

"He's used to it."

With everyone introduced and the girls mostly scattered back through the house doing odd jobs or going back to their lives, Team Juniper stood with the Arc parents.

"When does your mission start?" Juniper asked.

"Tomorrow and then its two days and a night out. Three times." Jaune responded.

"Well there isn't many dangerous Grimm out there mainly lots of Beowolves and Ursa so it should be a walk in the park." Nicolas added.

"YES! I get to use grenades for once." Nora cheered from the side.

"Don't get too excited, Nora. We may not find any tomorrow." Nora shrugged. Explosions would be had.

"Dinner will be ready in an hour and a half." Juniper stated. "Now shoo. Go get some rest." Team Juniper was pushed out the side door to the guest house for the evening until dinner.

/-/

**Several days later.**

Team SVWR sat around a fire bored. After running or walking circles around the camp without any serious Grimm to fight, they had become bored. Bored of watching the archeologist dig and explore the ruins. Bored of eating the same premade food.

Bored. They weren't allowed to spar for safety concerns both a lack of aura if the Grimm come and well civilians don't like being near random gunfire.

"Weiss, I am sooooooo bored." Sun complained from a rock where they sat. Neptune nodded in agreement. Ruby attempted to slump deeper into the rock formation.

Weiss looked at the rest from under her umbrella and asked a simple question. "Why is that my problem?"

"You're our team leader. You should be keeping moral up." Neptune smartly replied.

"I thought you enjoyed listening to Doctor Oobleck's stories." Weiss fired back.

"I do, but he not telling stories now." Weiss pouted at Neptune's answer.

"What do you guys want to do?" Weiss asked.

_Leave._

_Eat all the cookies and leave._

"Leave as soon as possible." Sun responded. "But we can't." Sun sighed.

"I thought we would at least be busy instead of just sitting around doing nothing." Ruby added.

"We are doing something. We are protecting every single person here." Neptune pointed out.

"But I want action. Not this." Ruby swept her arm over the camp site.

"Boring is always best or that's what one of our teachers back in Mistrial said. Remember Sun?"

"Mr. Sanko. Boring is always best and only fight when necessary."

They were silent for a few minutes as they took that information in. With a new perspective, about their boredom they reconsidered their positions on it.

"So, we sit here bored until we leave or something shows up?" Ruby broke the silence.

"Yep…Sorry everybody. I should have brought of something for us to do." Weiss apologized.

"It's not your fault. I thought we would have access to the CCT, so I only brought my scroll." Sun held up the useless device.

"Same here." Neptune added on. Weiss felt better.

"We could play cards." Ruby stated. "Uncle Qrow always played cards with us when we were younger."

"Was it Go Fish?" Sun asked.

"Yes. But that's besides to point. We just need to find a pack." Ruby jumped up with Sun following soon after.

/-/

**The Arcidence**

Team Juniper was back in Ansel for the night before heading out back to Beacon for the end of the semester. Juniper had asked her eldest daughters to take the rest out into Ansel so that Nicolas and herself could spend more time with Jaune's team.

The six of them ate dinner with idle chit chat about the mission. Nora as always exaggerated her stories if there was some validity to them this time.

"Tell me." Nicholas looked at the three non-family members at the table. "Why do you guys want to be huntsmen and huntresses?" Juniper noticeable coughed into her hand. "Only if you want to."

Pyrrha started. "I wanted to get away from competitive fighting. It's fun, but I don't want to do that for every. I rather spend my time trying to help people."

"That's every noble of you." He looked at the last pair.

"Have you ever heard of Kuroyuri?" Ren asked.

"I have. It was unfortunate." Every decade or so, a freak wave of Grimm would take out an outlining town. The towns just disappeared overnight with most of the residents. The last town was Loincrest in Atlas.

"Nora and I are some of the few survivors." Nora shifted closer into Ren who responded.

"Thank you for sharing. All of you." Nicolas paused. "I joined because I wanted to be hero like the family before me like Jaune. It was one of the reasons why I didn't want him to become a huntsman." He sighed. "But I will not will stop him."

They sat in silence.

Nicolas continued to collect his thoughts.

The silence continued.

"Being a huntsman won't be easy or fun…" Nicolas low voice rumbled through the room. "…It's going to be difficult. It's going to be disheartening." He stared off into the distance. "Sometimes you respond to call and it will be too late. But through it all you find something to stabilize you."

"Sometimes its liquor to drown your sorrows. Other times it be training until you collapse. But the best solution is the emotional one."

Silence pervaded as Team Juniper was entrapped in the Arc's words.

"Your mother was that solution." He smiled at his wife. "Every job became the same. Complete the mission and return home…and that's what I did. Still do…. The point being. You're a team. Stick together and support each other no matter the situation."

After a few minutes of silence Pyrrha asked a question.

"Why was Jaune then relatively under trained compared to everyone else?" Nicolas sighed.

"That's a good question. The short answer is time and money." Nicolas looked at his wife who nodded as he continued. "When I started training Jaune, I was busy. I am a huntsman so I take jobs throughout Vale and I am also the father of eight girls." Nora snickered at that. Jaune rolled his eyes at the long running family joke. "That didn't leave me a lot of time to train Jaune so I gave him other stuff to work on." He looked at Jaune. "Did you show them your bookshelf?"

"I pointed it out, but not enough to give it significance." Jaune responded.

"On that shelf are books on tactics and other huntsman related topics. Medical to camping stuff Beacon does directly teach for the most part. I also gave him an exercise goals and basic drills."

Ren nodded along. Many things becoming clear. Jaune's poor knowledge of medical work, but better than most others in their year. Jaune's extreme knowledge of tactics and strategy. Jaune's passable knowledge of Grimm.

Jaune stepped in. "So pretty much I was self-trained, but Dad taught me sword play whenever he could. It was usually several hours a week."

Pyrrha nodded. Satisfied. It wasn't Nicolas' fault for Jaune's underwhelming performance in Professor Goodwitch's class.

"Thank you for answering my questions." Pyrrha finished.

"Thank you for training my son." Nicolas smiled at the champion. The front door opened.

"There goes the rest of the evening." Nicolas cleared the plates as his children loudly filed into the house.

/-/

**Evening. **

Nicolas rolled into bed. One arm looking for his wife.

"Do think they will be green eyed with blonde hair or blue eyed with red hair?" Juniper asked.

"hmm…" Nicolas hummed indifferently.

"This is important. Think of the grandbabies." Juniper elbowed him.

"Green eyes with blonde hair. Two and Two. Both twins." Nicolas answered to follow questions before they were asked.

/-/

**Beacon. All missions finished.**

Team Juniper stood with Team SilverSword. Ruby had received a message from her Uncle about their arrival time.

Weiss gasped. "WHAT?" Ruby asked.

"That's my sisters ship!" Weiss glyphed over to the landing pad quickly followed by everyone else.

/-/

**House Keeping.**

Chapter 18 will be Team Skybox.


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

/-/

**Atlas Base on Grey Island.**

A bullhead dropped out of the sky onto a landing pad. Several stood around awaiting it to arrive. Most noticeable a recently promoted Lieutenant Colonel Remerazi. The rear doors opened up and Qrow stepped out quickly followed by Team Skybox who shield their eyes against the wind. Kyle using his shield to protect himself and Yang as they stepped out.

"Well come back Team Shamrock and it's good to see you Qrow." The colonel shouted out.

"I thought they would have kicked out by now." Qrow shouted back.

"I have been flying under the radar for years." The colonel responded as the two men shook hands. "And Team Shamrock, its good to see you too." He pulled all three into a group hug. "We named the bar here after you and a couple drinks."

"It's good to see you to Captain." Oliver responded after the hug finished.

Remerazi smiled. "It's Lieutenant Colonel now. I got promoted for this whole business and babysitting the base for a year."

"I am just glad we didn't get shot down on the way here." Kyle commented to Yang.

They followed everybody deeper into the base.

/-/

**That evening.**

Team Skybox sat with Qrow as Remerazi and several others told them about their up coming mission.

"…the east cannon is clear as fair as we can tell, but you will still need to check it out." A new lieutenant droned on. Qrow coughed into his fist.

"So, to sum it up. There are a few packs of beowolves but otherwise not much less."

The lieutenant looked miffed at the interruption. Qrow didn't care. _Do something about it punk. _

"That is correct." Qrow got up and left; the mission being a milk run for huntsman of his caliber.

"Let it go lieutenant. Qrow's the best. You could tie one hand behind his back and he will be fine. Questions Team Skybox?"

"Yeah if its such a small amount why are we here?" Yang asked. "Could you handle it yourselves?" Kyle had relayed to her stories about the excellence of the infantry men.

"We could, but I don't want to put my men in danger. Grimm being dangerous for us but fairly normal for you." Yang nodded. "Second. Experience for you guys mainly. Getting used to the swing of things. And lastly I am leaving."

"Why would your leaving require us to kill all the Grimm in an area?" Blake asked.

"I leave with my men. In comes a new commander with his men. Those men will be stressed and tired which will draw the Grimm towards them."

"You don't want the Grimm to interfere in the transfer." Oliver deduced.

"Exactly. You guys clear them out. That is one less thing for them to actively deal with…." Colonel Remerazi looked the team over looking for more questions. "Alright then. I will see you off in the morning."

/-/

**Morning**

"Good luck and happy hunting ladies and gentlemen." The colonel waved them off as a hungover Qrow lead them out into Grey Island's forest and valleys. They proceeded in silence and single file.

Kyle wore a heavy tan jacket with vest full of mission essentials strapped to his chest. Oliver wore his normal clothes letting his semblance hold off the cold weather. Blake was bundled up in a light jacket. Yang wore long cargo pants with a long flowing jacket behind. Qrow was Qrow.

Time pasted. Grimm died. The cold continued to seep through everyone's clothes. Eventually Qrow called it for a day.

Kyle quickly scrapped together a fire and Oliver pulled out some nice MREs and passed them out.

Qrow kneeled down over the fire. "That feels nice." There was several hums of agreement. "I will take watch tonight. Y'all get some sleep."

"Shouldn't we spit it up into three?" Kyle asked.

"Are going to stay awake?" Qrow asked.

"It won't be an issue for us." Oliver responded. "We would be in pairs to keep ourselves up."

Qrow mulled in thought. _I guess I could watch and see what happens. _

"Fair enough then. I will take the morning watch since it's the hardest."

"We will take second." Oliver and Blake promptly leaned on each other as they went to sleep.

Kyle shifted to sit up straighter for his watch with Yang. Qrow pointed with two fingers at himself and then to Yang who winked back and gave a cheeky smile.

_Kyles already married he just doesn't know it yet if Yang has her way._

/-/

**Sometime Later**

Yang shivered with the fire out the cold began to seep back.

"Cold?" Kyle whispered. She looked at the beany which Kyle had pulled out of his bag after dinner. A hand reached out for it and snagged it off and placed into her head. Kyle rolled his eyes. They continued to watch.

_I wonder if he will be at Patch for Christmas. _Qrow thought he was sure Kyle was not going to go to sleep.

/-/

**Morning.**

A boot roughly rubbed into Oliver's side. He woke up and shifted to move the offending shoe out of his ribs. This woke up Blake was nestled into his side taking advantage of his body heat. Qrow looked down on both of them.

"Cute. Do me a favor and wake up Yang." Qrow requested.

A boot roughly rubbed into Kyle's side. He woke up and shifted to move the offending shoe out of his ribs. This woke up Yang who promptly grumbled in disagreement. Oliver looked down at both of them.

"Qrow wants you to wake up Yang." Oliver pushed Qrow's request farther down the chain. Kyle looked at Yang whose face was pushed up under his arm.

Kyle lightly shoved his elbow into Yang's stomach. His arm promptly became a pillow. Qrow smirked at his niece's antics.

Blake and Oliver continued to eat as Qrow drank his coffee. Yang continued to fake sleep and keep Kyle trapped in place in fear of violent out burst.

/-/

**Several Days Later.**

The five watched a pack of beowolves charge at them. Everybody was bored. Killing the beowolves was easy and repetitive after you killed forty of them each in a couple days.

"Challenge. Kill all of them as quietly as possible."

Kyle put Helen away and pulled out a dagger. Oliver shifted Duster into its sword form. Yang put her gauntlets on safe. Blake didn't change anything.

Skybox crashed into the beowolves. Kyle took the lead with Yang assisting him on the right and Oliver on the left with Blake protecting their rear.

Their advance slowed eventually leaving them grinding throw the pack of Grimm. Three beowolves jumped Kyle at once.

One got lucky…or Kyle got unlucky. A grenade got pulled off his vest and the pin fell out.

"GRENADE!" Kyle kicked it away and deployed his shield as Yang dove into his arms and Oliver and Blake fell in behind them.

**KABOOM**

A wave of fire passed over them with the shockwave. Bits of fragments blasted into the shield as the Grimm dissipated into powder.

Qrow ran up. A little concerned. He continued to scan for threats as he rushed up. "Are you guys alright?" A quick look at the four them showed no damage.

The ringing eventual stopped. Oliver and Blake pulled out their hearing protection from their faunus ears.

"Thank Monty for hearing protection." Blake commented. Oliver grunted in agreement.

Qrow looked at Kyle. "What happened?"

"Grenade got lose and I kicked away and got everyone in cover. How it got lose?" Kyle shrugged.

"Murphy's law." Oliver input. The old military saying of 'Anything that can go wrong will go wrong' answering that.

"Bad luck?" Yang questioningly stated. Qrow's wince went unnoticed by the team.

"Whatever it was. It doesn't matter now. Nobody got hurt and we can still finish the mission." Qrow led the way from the new miniature crater. Team Skybox quickly followed along.

/-/

**Last Day.**

The wind whistled a little louder. The threating snow storm's patience ran out and started to coat the ground in fine powder. The five sat around the fire as the sun disappeared under the horizon.

"So, why do you guys want to be huntsmen?" Qrow asked. He received silence in response. "Yang?"

Yang rolled her eyes. Her uncle using her to start the conservation. "I enjoy the adrenaline rush and I get to help people out."

Oliver went next. "It was so that would never be helpless again. But now, it's to keep Blake and Kyle safe." He squeezed her hand.

"What happened?" Qrow sensed a story.

"Heard of Loincrest?" Qrow nodded. _Damn. Kid probably lost everyone. _

Blake went next. "I want to show that faunus can be good people."

Kyle was last. "Do you want a real answer or a BS one?"

"Both."

"Originally. It was to uphold and honor my parent's memory. They were both specialist…But now…" Kyle paused as everyone looked at him. "I don't…I am good and spent my entire life training for this so it would be a waste for me to throw it away. Everybody I care for does this so why stop now." Kyle finished.

"I get that. I really do." Qrow responded. "Find something or someone outside of this to care for…" Qrow paused. "For me it was my team and then later Yang and Ruby. Trust me Kyle. She will be worth it." There was a long minute of silence and Qrow rolled over to go to sleep and was quickly followed by Oliver and Blake.

Minutes passed and the wind continued to pick up. Moments later a thicker snowflakes landed around them. Yang shivered.

"Kyle?"

"Hmmm."

"I can I snuggle with you…for warmth?"

"We are already sitting next to each other."

"Can I sleep in your jacket?" Kyle started to take his jacket off. Yang stopped him. She smirked. "Not like that." She moved and straddled Kyle's waist. "Like this. Now zip up the jacket." Yang demanded.

Kyle zipped up the jacket. "This is nice."

_We are in for a teasing tomorrow._

/-/

**Last day. Morning.**

Yang's conciseness kicked in. Some voices were talking and there was coffee or the smell of it. _Thank Monty for coffee._

"Firecracker, enjoy your night sleep on your partner?" Yang attempted to lean back. Kyle's zipped jacket stopped her and woke up Kyle.

"Hey guys." A groggy voice came from under Yang. Oliver unzipped them. "Damn its cold." Kyle quickly zipped his jacket back up.

_Kyle was really warm. I miss that._

_Yang messed up sleep schedule but it was warm. _Kyle eyed up his partner discreetly.

Blake elbowed Oliver in the ribs when she saw it. Qrow made a note of that.

_Future son-in-law. Nice kid. Definitely a fixer upper. _

With coffee finished and breakfast finished, the five set out for hot showers, warm beds, and civilization.

/-/

**Late Afternoon.**

A singular airship descended from the sky. Its X-shaped configuration marking it as a high-speed transport. Not meant for combat, but rather speed. It was very much the plane of those with places to be and things to do.

Winter watched her jet get wheeled into the hanger. The lieutenant colonel stand next to her. "Remerazi, how is it going?" She asked.

"Fine ma'am. Anything I can do to help you?"

"Have time for a quick inspection?"

"I've got nothing else better to do."

**fizz **

**Colonel Remerazi. Team Skybox and Mr. Branwen just arrived. **

**fizz**

"Excuse me ma'am but this requires my attention as well."

"Mine too. I have to fly them back to Beacon."

The two headed off.

/-/

Qrow sat with Team Skybox in the Shamrock Bar around the fire place that was roaring in the middle of the room. The two officers stepped in.

Winter cough to get their attention. Kyle looked up and started to salute before becoming confused.

_Do I salute? Do I offer to shake Winter's hand? Also Winter's here! _

"You don't call. You don't write. Do you not love me?" Winter asked.

"I…I…was busy." Winter held out her arms.

Kyle filled them and hugged the specialist. "Sorry. I guess I forgot. I did miss you though."

"I missed you too." They broke off with the rest exchanging hugs. "I am glad to see you two haven't broken up yet. Have they been good?" Winter asked Kyle.

"I fear sleeping in our room. STDs run rampant there." Qrow laughed with several of the soldiers.

"We haven't done that." Blake stated indignantly while glaring at Kyle.

"How are you, ma'am?" Oliver asked.

"It's Aunt Winter now. But its be easy. I have been stuck in Atlas doing mostly paper work. I haven't down a lot of field work recently." She responded in a vague but informational way. "So, Yang was it. Tell me about yourself."

Yang started. Remerazi walked off with Qrow to get officially get a report. That during the report they both got smashed was a side effect.

Eventually Team Skybox was dismissed to catch up on sleep. Winter walked over to the bar and sat next to Qrow.

"~hey" Qrow leaned in.

"You know the rules."

"I'm not that drunk." Qrow replied.

"C'mon." Winter helped Qrow as they made it back to their quarters.

Eventually they reached Qrow's room. The door opened and they walked in. Winter made to leave. "Can we talk?" Qrow asked.

"Sure. What's wrong?"

"Are we going to ever move our relationship along?" Qrow asked. "Are we ever going to be more than friends with benefits?"

Winter sat down next to him. "I thought we were. Why are you asking?"

"I am old and I don't want to end up alone. I spoke with Kyle. What happened to him?"

Winter looked away and took Qrow's hand. "How much did he tell you?"

"Not much. Parents were killed when he was young. Ended up in an orphanage. Started training then. Meet Oliver a few years later."

Winter sighed. "That's not the complete story…" She leaned against Qrow. "Kyle's parents were killed in the line of duty when he was six. With no other family members, he was given an opportunity to honor his parents and become a specialist and he did…But it cost him his childhood." Winter quietly stated. Qrow lightly scratched her back.

"Kyle doesn't understand Christmas. What person doesn't understand Christmas?"

Qrow was visibly disturbed.

"I am the closest thing to a mother Kyle has had since his mom died. Over ten years and he didn't have a parental figure in his life just the rules and regulation of the military. What kind of people allow that? What kid survives that?"

"A tough kid trying to live up to his parent's name." Qrow soberly responded. "Why didn't you keep him as your apprentice?"

"He…They needed…a new start." Qrow understood as Winter genuine concern overflowed into silent tears.

Sure, Winter could be that mentor figure that Kyle need, but really Kyle needed to start over with a new family like Beacon. Like he and Raven did. Qrow stewed in his thoughts about his niece and Kyle as he lay with Winter.

_Damn. _

/-/

**Next Morning.**

Team Skybox along with Qrow and Winter loaded into her ship. The engines were fired up and way they went.

Qrow sat with Winter in the cockpit chatting about their new relationship also about Team SilverSword's mission which had been a success.

The rest sat in back. The long benches and larger chairs making passible beds. Kyle lay slouched down in one chair with his legs on another with Yang next to him. Both passed out from the exhausting work and crappy sleep. Oliver and Blake both laid out passed out farther down.

Yang woke up. Not from the uncomfortable sits, but the turbulence. Kyle sat next to her passed out. He looked content. She felt bad about waking him up.

"Kyle." Nothing. Another whispered call with a gentle shove. A single eye peaked out.

"hrrmmm" _What?_

"What is your relationship with Winter?"

"aunt just don't tell her that"

"Why?"

"she took care of me when I needed it. Can we go back to sleep?" Kyle closed his eyes. Yang didn't wake him again.

/-/

**House Keeping:**

This will be the last chapter until next August.

Thank you readers and much love.


End file.
